The Soul of the Wolves
by LR Earl
Summary: My answer to "Wolves Run at Night" challenge. Draco partners with Harry and Hermione in exchange for protection. Unknowingly, they enter an ancient mating ritual intended for werewolves. The bond gives them heightened powers, feelings and things are getting hot between the trio. Can they use this bond to defeat the Dark Lord without giving in to their carnal urges? DM/HG/HP triad
1. Prologue

_Author's note: So I'm taking on Bemily Q's "Wolves Run at Night" challenge because I read her awesome story "Paw Prints in the Sand" and this plot bunny just **won't** **leave** **me** alone until I put it down to paper. So here you go! This story is canon until the end of the OotP, then AU from there._

_**Warning: **Rated M for m/f/m (threesome) explicit scenes, language and violence. Will include m/f and m/m. If explicit mature scenes make you squeamish, then this is not for you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or world found within. All of the characters and world recognized below belong to J.K. Rowling. Pure entertainment only._

* * *

_Prologue_

Fenrir Greyback and his wolves hastily made their way towards Hogwarts' Great Hall eager to take part in the attack on Hogwarts. Tonight was the night that Dumbledore got what was coming to him. That Malfoy brat was supposed to have let his group and the others in, but when the time came for them to enter through the cabinet, he was nowhere to be seen and the small group of Death Eaters and werewolves found themselves alone in the Room of Hidden Things.

No matter, he had followed behind Bellatrix's shrill calls and cackles as she made her way to the Astronomy Tower, Severus Snape following dutifully behind her. His group was to remain on the first level, patrolling for anyone who would dare interfere. Blood would be spilt this night. He could smell the fresh blood of witches and wizards that slept within these ancient halls and he had to restrain himself from going on the hunt. The Dark Lord had promised his fill of young witches and wizards to turn when he started his new world order, but for now he had to wait.

Two of his oldest pack members he had personally turned, paced behind him, eager to get on with the night's activities. Kaley Nightingale and Russell Ballard were only fifteen and sixteen when he had turned them ten years ago, but it did the job. Ostracized from their families, they willingly joined his pack and his rank grew. He had been steadily growing his numbers when his shaky truce with the newly resurrected Voldemort commenced.

He halted his march down the corridor and ordered the two behind him to wait as he lifted his nose in the air and inhaled. He pulled up short as he came face to face with Draco Malfoy, still pale and arrogant as ever, standing alone in the dark corridor.

So now the Malfoy prince decided to show himself. "Young Malfoy," he spoke through sharp teeth. "Wonderful of you to join us, this evening."

"I'm not here to join you, Greyback."

He cocked his head to the side in question. "No? Peculiar. The Dark Lord will be interested in why you suddenly decided to disappear. He'll reward me handsomely for bringing you in."

"Not happening," Draco muttered darkly, his shoulder rolling back in irritation.

"So, you going to stop me by yourself, then?" Fenrir rolled his own shoulders and signaled to Nightingale and Ballard.

"No," came another voice from around the corner. Decidedly male and not Draco's.

"We are," a female voice joined the first.

How fortuitous! The Boy-Who-Lived and his Mudblood friend decided to offer themselves as a gift to the Dark Lord, he thought to himself as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger moved to stand next Draco. Well if they were willing, who was he to not to take?

Just as he was about to lower himself to the ground and charge, he paused as a red aura simmered and moved to encompass the three. It grew and hummed with power as they neared each other and blocked his path.

The three stood before him and he could not smell their fear at all. Usually, witches and wizards cowered in fear before his pack, but no such emotion radiated from them. He seethed in anger but quickly wrote it off.

Fenrir clucked his tongue, amused. "We'll see about that." And through the pull of his Alpha rank, he summoned his pack to attack. Both Nightingale and Ballard transformed into wolves before him.

With a sideways glance to Harry, who sharply nodded in reply, Draco, Hermione and Harry simultaneously dropped to their knees and transformed into their true forms.

Fenrir pulled back in shock at the innate power that vibrated against the stone walls as the trio shifted. A gold, silver and black wolf stood in their place, and dropped into defensive positions against the charging group. Fenrir sneered in disdain at the reveal.

"Ah, an _âme de loups. _Why, of course,_" _Fenrir growled and bared his teeth. "Never thought I'd see the day where a true soul bonding would be achieved in my lifetime. Nonetheless with three." He shrugged. "Still, you're no match for my pack, young ones and after the Dark Lord eviscerates your side, I'll take your bitch for my own." He threw his head at the pretty, golden wolf with large, amber eyes. Yes, a _lupa_ would fit nicely within his pack, even though Nightingale had been petitioning for the position. He could feel from here that the golden wolf across from him was a true lupa and his cock hardened at the thought of rutting against her from behind. She would be his.

The black wolf growled and bared his teeth, while the silver wolf stepped in front of the golden wolf, in like manner. Power radiated off of them both as protective instincts went into overdrive.

Fenrir laughed and right before he shifted, he snarled, " 'Ave it your way, then." He commanded his pack to wait while he shifted and took point. His adrenaline was fueled on by the smell of the lupa, who was obviously in heat. His nostrils were filled with her thick arousal and he could feel Ballard next to him howl in delight and anticipation.

_Foolish of you to let your bitch out now, naïve ones. She'll be pregnant with my bastards before the night is out, _Fenrir spoke to the trio.

_Please! _Hermione spat at him in disgust.

_Fuck you, _Draco gave in quick reply.

_Over my dead body, _Harry answered in kind and all three quickly dashed down the hallway to meet Fenrir and his wolves in battle, the _âme de loups _spurring them on to protect their mate, their bond and the Wizarding World.

.

.  
_One Year Earlier_

"Believe me, I wouldn't have come if … well," he faltered, his arrogant stance slipping uncharacteristically.

"Yeah, I know." The young man ran a frustrated hand through his hair, propping the door open, but not letting his visitor inside, yet. "Does anyone know you're here?"

A half-smirk graced his lips and fell. "Couldn't exactly leave dear old dad a note telling him I've left to join the other side, now could I?"

"Is that what this is?" And the two childhood adversaries locked in a contest of wills, neither one blinking, each sizing up the other. Years of distrust and hatred hung between them.

The blond sneered before breaking the spell. "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't. Especially to _you_," he spat out the last word as if it cursed him to admit it.

Harry Potter regarded Draco Malfoy with skeptical eyes. The young man had shown up at Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a light jacket soaking in the unseasonably cold rain. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth, his grip tight on the door. "We'll talk more inside. But this changes nothing, Malfoy. And Merlin help you, if you double cross me," he warned.

Draco pushed past Harry and trekked rain water across his pajama top and through the front entrance of the old Black family residence. "And Merlin help _you_ if you go back on your word."

The door shut on a tentative truce as the rain continued to pummel outside and so their sixth year began …

_To be continued …_

_Please review! What do you think? _


	2. Chapter One

_Author's note: Another chapter for you all. I told you this bunny won't leave me alone. Thanks for the kind words and alerts. Now onto the bonding …_

* * *

Chapter One

"Does anyone know I'm here?"

"What? No. I've been back and forth to the Burrow," Harry continued on despite Draco's scrunched up face at the mention of the Weasley's home, "but I haven't told anyone yet. The Order sometimes meets here, but I'll let you know before they come."

"And what about our deal, Potter?"

He pushed his frames back up his nose. "I'm working on it."

In truth, Hermione was working on it. He had cornered her after her return from Mungo's. It took her longer than he thought, but she had recovered nicely from Doholov's curse at the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. If anything he wanted a way to keep her safe too and if her plan worked, then he could keep both his word to Draco as well as keep Hermione safe from the coming war.

He had asked her the favor immediately after spotting her at the Burrow one afternoon. He quickly outlined his need for a protection spell that would give him the capabilities to discern if the other person were telling the truth without the use of potions or spellwork at all times. He needed it to be the strongest she could find, the truest she could find and he needed _her_ to perform it between them. Harry could not bring in the Order yet. Even though he did not trust Malfoy one knut, he would wait until he was sure of Malfoy's true intentions before he let the Order interrogate him.

It was the very reason he had not yet told Ron of his unexpected summer visitor. It pained him to not involve his best mate, but his temper was legendary and would lead them nowhere but to hexes and bruises. No, a level head was needed for time being. He was sure he would get an earful once Ron did find out, but he was holding onto luck for the moment.

One of the reasons Hermione had agreed so quickly, he assumed, was that she thought the protection spell would be for her, Ron and himself. He may have been responsible for her continued belief with his omission by silence, but she continued on with her research regardless with a promise to have something to him shortly. Well, he would deal with her wrath as well once she found out who the protection spell was really for. He could only hope once she found out the 'why' she would not hex his toes off.

Draco's sharp sneer brought his mind back to the present. "Well hurry the fuck up. I can't imagine spending all summer in this shit hole." With a last nasty look thrown his way, he sulked off for parts unknown.

Other than his surly attitude, which Harry would never get use to, Draco was more like those annoying toy dogs his Aunt used to keen over. Removed from his natural surroundings and witless entourage, Draco Malfoy was basically all bark and no bite. Oh, the two still shouted at each other and he nearly punched the man between the eyes the one time he almost called Hermione 'that word' but after that, they had begrudgingly agreed to lay off of it for now. At least until Harry could hold up on his end of the bargain.

He had to reluctantly admit that it must have taken a lot of humbling on Draco's part to seek help on his own. And that he had not gone to Dumbledore or Snape, but to _him_ spoke volumes. He had asked him _why _one evening while they sat barely awake in the early morning hours, each waiting for the other to go sleep first lest the other try to pull something. He had merely shrugged and said he was the only person who could understand the seriousness of what he was saying.

"I'm not a fool, Potter. I know _he's _back," Draco had wearily replied through sleep-laden eyes. "After my father was sent to Azkaban for his part at the Department of Mysteries, it was only a matter of time before he sought me out for my father's mistakes," his voice lowered as he sunk further down into the couch. "I want no part of what he's offering. I saw what he did to my father after his failure to secure the prophecy …" he trailed off at that, lost in a world of memories that Harry knew all too well. "I knew then that I had to get out. Right then. He was coming for me next and I knew I just couldn't stay there any longer."

Harry had quietly regarded Draco's words. It was the first time he heard him speak without any animosity or malice dripping from his lips. It was different and without it, he sounded like any other scared teenager, afraid for his life, his well-being and his family. He supposed he could relate.

After that late night admission, both had fallen into a restless sleep on opposite couches in the parlor room. They had not had a physical fight since. Oh, Draco Malfoy was still a git, a stuck-up and arrogant arse, evidenced by his mutterings on the horrid conditions of his late Godfather's home. He had the same temperament as Kreacher, but a truce had been called and Harry resolved follow through on his promise.

There was only a few weeks left before they were due to return to Hogwarts when Hermione came bursting into Grimmauld Place one hot and stuffy summer afternoon.

"I think I've found something!" She waved some pieces of parchments in one hand and excitedly hugged Harry in greeting. "I need to cross reference it with the Black family library, but I think this may be it."

Harry followed behind her as they made their way up to library on the second floor and he watched her melt into her element. She pulled books off the shelves as if she knew where they already were, had already memorized them and her fingers flew through the pages in search of …

"Well," he asked, impatiently. "What is it?"

Her eyebrows scrunched as she read the text over in her mind and aloud. "It's an old spell borne of ancient blood magic." She looked over the text to his emerald orbs. "Are you _sure_ this is what you want to do?" When he nodded, she continued. "It allows the caster and the recipient to enter a bond that is nigh unbreakable and indiscernible to any outsider. Thoughts, feelings and true desires are laid bare before the other."

"Perfect," he remarked.

She continued. "There's more. The bond allows both to share and bolster each other's strengths and weaknesses. A true _âme de loups _is rare and difficult to cast and is said only to be achieved by those who enter into it, willingly and open," she read from the text.

"_Âme de loups?_ What does that mean?"

She closed the book and rolled her eyes. "It means the 'soul of the wolf'. Whoever described this spell spent an insane amount of time detailing the rituals and mating habits of wolves. Apparently, this spell mimics their natural ability to read people along with some of their other qualities." She put the book back on the shelf. "It was quite popular in late eighteenth century France when ménage a trios were all the rage."

He swallowed in fear. "Umm, Hermione?"

She laughed outright and her neck stretched as she threw her head back in mirth. "Don't worry, Harry. It won't spell you into a ménage a trios. In order for that to happen, all three participants would have to be true mates. You know, fated. I doubt you and Ron are 'fated' to be together," she laughed at the mental image of Ron and Harry fated as lovers and shook her head to clear the image. She gathered up her notes scattered on the table.

Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Great, so what do we do? Flick of the wrist and an incantation?"

"Not exactly. Like I said, it's an ancient blood ritual. You'll need the blood of the caster and recipient, there are runes involved if I recall, and _then_ there's an incantation. Oh, and it has to be performed under a full moon."

"Luckily, there's a full moon tonight then." A voice called from the doorway. Hermione whirled at the familiar drawl and quickly pulled out her wand and aimed it at the blond's head. She was taken aback when Harry did not echo her movements and pull his own wand. "Ho ho, that's no way to treat a houseguest. Didn't your muggle mummy and daddy teach you any manners?" Draco moved further into the room and settled himself down to watch the scene unfold between the two friends.

Hermione blinked back confusion, but kept her wand trained on Draco Malfoy. At Grimmauld Place. Moving around freely. Her mind swirled and she cut accusing eyes to Harry who started towards her with palms held out. "What the _hell_ is he doing here!?" she shot to Harry. "Have you lost your mind?"

He continued to inch closer to her, and when he got close enough, he pushed her wand arm down with great difficultly. Draco smirked as he bit into a green apple and leaned against the opposite wall. Her frown deepened as he blew a kiss to her and she shook her head in disgust. "Harry. Explain, _now_!"

He held her arms down, afraid if he let her go, she would rush and attack the blond head on. He was not going back on his word now. "Just listen to me, alright! He – he showed up here, alone, earlier this summer asking for help. I had no way of trusting him and I need this spell to help me learn the truth. In turn, he wants protection from us. He's been here all summer, Hermione. He knows you-know-who is back and I swear, he hasn't done anything to make me not trust him yet."

"Two months doesn't compare to six years of torment, Harry!" she seethed and struggled against his arms.

"Believe me, I know. And _that's _why I need you to do this spell, Hermione. I don't want to bring him into the Order just yet. But I need to know if I can trust him before I do. You're the only one I trust to do this. I couldn't tell Ron 'cause he'd go ballistic, you know how he is and…" He released her arms and took a step back from her. When he saw her breathing had somewhat calmed enough to listen, he continued, "You're the only other person I know who'd figure out a way to make this work and I trust you enough to be quiet about. We'll tell Ron and the others, I promise. But I just needed to be sure about this first."

"I can't believe you hid this from everyone for two months, Harry," she spoke quietly and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you." He sighed in frustration. "It's just that I gave him my word." He beseeched her with his eyes to see things from his side. The tension in the small library grew and even the humidity from the summer afternoon could not match the uncomfortable level in the room.

"I need to think about this." She turned on her heel and quickly left the room.

"Well, that was fun," Draco said around a mouthful of apple and the tension ebbed.

Harry debated on whether to follow his friend, but decided she needed time to think things through on her own. He knew she would go over a list of pros and cons the same way he had that first night and he could only pray that she came to the same conclusion he had; otherwise, this would have all been for naught. "Stuff it, Malfoy. You're not helping matters." He warily dropped into a chair at the table as the Draco moved to exit the room.

"We're doing this tonight, Potter. You better make sure she's on board," he called in warning as he left.

The afternoon faded into sunset and Hermione still had not returned. Harry and Draco sat silently in the library after the sun had gone down and Harry prayed she would come back. He was suddenly struck with the thought that he had no backup plan in case she did not agree. They would be effectively stuck; they were too close to start of the new school year and Draco was no closer to the 'protection' Harry had promised him. He would be resigned to hand Draco over to the Order and they would use whatever methods for gleaning information they deemed necessary.

As darkness flooded the room, the oil lamps above their heads automatically bathed the room in a soft light. Draco's head shot up at the first 'thud' and Harry's head shot up at the second sound on the staircase above them. He waited with bated breath as the footsteps grew louder down the hallway and Hermione hesitantly stood at the entryway looking between both Harry and Draco.

"I'm in," she announced softly, but surely. "But after this, we're going straight to the Order, Harry and telling them tonight." Her eyes held a challenge and he swallowed reluctantly.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Hold on!" Draco stood to his feet. "I'm not letting them tear into my head. Potter, you gave me your word …" Harry joined him on his feet as well.

"And they won't." He glanced to Hermione. "If we do this right, we'll be able to vouch for you, fully. Isn't that right?" She nodded in agreement. "There won't be a need to. I always keep my word," he gave back to the blond and the two young men regarded each other for another silent moment.

Hermione joined them at the head of the table. "Alright, the first thing we need to do is mark each other. The bond will only recognize those who have been properly marked. I'm afraid this is where the bit of blood comes in." Draco's mouth twisted at the mention of 'blood'. "It shouldn't be much, unless you're afraid, Malfoy," she dared him and stuck her chin out.

An eyebrow rose. "Not even a little bit, sweetheart," he mocked scornfully and Harry could feel the tension rising again. He coughed to diffuse the situation before it started.

"Right, so you were saying, Hermione?" Harry began. He knew his best friend was not at the level of unsteady trust (if one could call it that) that he and Draco had established over the summer, but he tried to keep them from falling back into old routines.

With a last roll of her eyes, she turned back to face Harry, ignoring the blond for now. "On our hands, we need to mark a rune for each of us. Once we join them, say the incantation under moonlight, the bond should be instantaneous," she explained.

"How will we know if it worked?" Draco asked.

"I haven't exactly had time to perform a trial run. How should I know?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, once we do it. Okay, so about the runes…" Harry replied, hesitant but anxious to get started.

Hermione took out her wand and decided to start with Harry first. As gently as she could with her wand point, she cut the rune for 'Power' across his palm. The spell was very specific. There were to be three runes, each as close to the individual's true nature as possible: one for power, one for courage and one for wisdom. Most bonds had only been attempted with two and most took power and wisdom for their own. She had not read of any instance were a trio undertook all three runes within the spell. If there had been such an undertaking, she had not read about it. She finished carving the rune and watched as the blood pooled in Harry's palm. He grimaced, but held it open, saving the blood for the ritual.

Hermione moved to Draco next, who slowly extended his palm out to her. She thought it satisfactory that he be marked with 'Courage', the very definition of her house. He had indeed left his father's house and protection and she knew that whatever punishment Voldemort had laid at his father's feet would be worse for Draco, if he should return. It would be especially worse if they knew who he had run to. It was one of the reasons she had agreed to this a few hours ago. She could not imagine all that the blond before her was placing aside to put his faith in a half-blood and muggle-born he was raised to despise. It spoke volumes to her. She wondered if that was what Harry was alluding to. She cut deeper than she intended and he winced, almost pulling his hand away entirely and she relaxed her hold on his palm.

"Sorry," she whispered softly, afraid to look up at him. The air between them grew heavy and only the sound of her breath escaping over his palm could be heard and she had to swallow at the unfamiliar touch of his fingers against her wrist.

She finished the last of his rune and watched as the deep red pooled in his palm. She turned her wand point on herself and unsurprisingly started on the rune for 'Wisdom' in her own palm. It hurt, and she bit her teeth against the pain, but it was nothing she could not bear. Sooner than she thought, it was over and all three held out bloody palms. The same deep red greeted them all.

"The moon's coming out," Harry threw his head towards the library window where a swatch of pale moonlight was entering through the old, dusty window.

Silently, all three moved near the moonlight and Hermione could feel the prickling of her magic center in her bleeding hand. It ran out and up her arm. She held her palm in the moonlight, face up and looked to Harry who covered her hand with his own.

His blood ran down into hers and he gave a hiss at the swirl of power as their combined magic met and clashed. She had to swallow at its intensity. She looked to Draco expectantly who covered both of their hands with his own and his blood ran in between Harry's fingers and her own. Both she and Harry groaned loudly at the fusion of his pureblood. Centuries of old magic rushed between them and Hermione felt herself grow lightheaded at the underlying power that the three of them carried. She turned their hands upside down so that her hand now rested on top and bloody fingers intertwined once more.

Draco pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth as her blood and Harry's blood intermingled with his own. Their hands were wet and hot with thick magic manifested through their blood and she could barely speak around her tongue. She felt her very body pulse with magic; it was as if their hearts beat in time and the thunderous result resounded in her very chest cavity, in her very core.

Her mouth fell open as her womb clenched painfully in time to the joined heartbeat and she met emerald and grey orbs to see if they just felt _that_. Her book made no mention of sexual responses, but all the same she felt her womb shudder in time with the pulse at her wrists and she had to rub her knees together to stop the friction building there.

"Hermione," Harry's rough voice broke her concentration and she had to swallow at the sound of her name falling from his lips. Her body answered him of its own accord and she felt the overwhelming need to … _do_ something. What, she did not know, but it still pulled on her regardless. "The spell," he grated sharply, as if he were fighting against the same unseen force as well.

She nodded. Closing her eyes against the heat she found her friend's eyes, the very heat that pooled between her legs, she recited the words from memory:

"One soul to bind them,

One heart, as true,

Courage, Power, Wisdom,

Brings forth a life anew."

All three screwed their eyes shut against the waves that washed over them as she finished the rite and the trio fell to their knees from the force of it. All of sudden, it was as if the pressure was released and she felt the doorway within her mind thrown open. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight that greeted her.

Tiny lights of gold, it was the only way she could describe it, escaped her skin and rushed around them. She saw the same small lights of green leave Draco at the same time that lights of red rushed from Harry. The lights swirled around them and dipped into each other. It grew and grew as they swam faster around the trio and she found herself being pushed towards Harry and Draco, _her mates_, her heart sang of its of own accord, happily.

Her mind did not have time to process what her body knew to be true and she had a second for her eyes to widen in fear as the lights grew and encompassed them all. The gold, green and red had fused into a wonderful sphere of sparkling colors. It brightened the entire library until the point of blindness and by time it faded, the three occupants lay unconscious in a heap on the floor, their hands still intertwined with blood.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's note: Oh my – two chapters in one day, enjoy! Italics represent telepathic communication. Thank you all for the love!_

* * *

Chapter Two

The silvery moonlight washed over them as all three groaned and slowly came back into awareness. Harry sat up first, but grabbed his head as thoughts and emotions that were not his own surrounded him. _Son of a bitch! _he heard in his mind, clear as a bell. But it was not his voice.

"Get off of me," Hermione whined beneath him and he rolled over and off of her. Draco sat up then free from the weight and struggled to right his clothes. Harry wandlessly healed his own hand and the other's for them. The rune Hermione had carved into their palm remained etched into the delicate skin, outlined by a thin red scar.

"What the hell happened?" Draco ordered. Harry turned his head toward him, recognition flooding his memory.

"I heard your voice in my head. Just now," he announced to stunned silence.

The blond narrowed an eye at Harry. "You're stranger than I originally thought." Draco pulled himself to his feet. "And that was pretty strange."

Harry stood as well, meeting the blond height for height. "I'm serious. Just now, clear as day; you were speaking to me."

Draco raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "No, I wasn't," he drawled slowly. But Harry could feel the lie inkling off him in waves. Harry smirked at the thought and experimentally reached within to the string he could feel connecting him. _Are you sure about that, Malfoy?_ He repressed a smile as the blond jumped back in shock before a sneer replaced the surprise etched on his face.

"I could use a hand, here," Hermione called from the floor and automatically two hands shot out to assist her. Draco sneered at the hand that moved on its own volition before he pulled it back in question, staring as if it had betrayed him.

Harry's hand wrapped around Hermione's smaller one and both stumbled as they made contact. "I got you." He wrapped his other hand around hers and hauled her to her feet. He could feel something other than protectiveness wash over him and he had to swallow against it. He blinked, hoping it would break the spell, but it did not.

"Do you two want to bloody shag or something?" Draco's voice interrupted their thoughts. "I can feel your lust all the way over here." He made a point to not look either one in the eye. "It's unsettling," he finished.

Hermione cleared her throat and released Harry's hand. She had never held such feelings for her best friend before, but she could not forget the heat that seared in his eyes as he called for her to complete the spell. Something was pulling her to do something, and she figured she had better find it out before whatever it was overtook them. Harry's pull resounded like a beacon in her mind and her body ached, literally ached, at the loss. Puzzling. "It's just an amplifier from the bonding," she tried to convince herself and the room. "It just magnifies everything. I imagine it will take a bit getting used to, but we need to learn how to control it, **now**."

"No shit, Granger. But newsflash, you can't _amplify_ what was never there to begin with, hmm?" He stalked closer to her and she could feel that annoying itch gather between her legs again.

She glared at him in growing anger and screamed to his pointed face, _Screw you_!

His eyebrows lowered. _You first, sweetheart._

"Hey!" Harry stepped between them both, a hand on their chest. The rune beneath his palm on Draco's chest glowed with the beginnings of power. "Stop it. Right now! Hermione's right. It will take some time to get used to all this, but what's done is done. We need to finish with why we originally started this in the first place." He looked pointedly at Draco.

"You mean you don't believe me?" He mocked incredulously. "Still?"

Hermione removed Harry's wrist from her chest with a sad shake of her head. "He's telling the truth, Harry. We don't even need to ask," she replied, ruefully. She had probed Draco's mind the first instant she could and the first thing she could discern was that he was telling the truth. He was scared of Voldemort, fearful for his family and he wanted nothing to do with him. Well if Draco was sincere about the whole thing, she only figured it was the right thing to help him. And since they were in this together, for better or worse, they might as well get started on helping him tonight.

"Disappointed, Granger?"

Her smirk matched his own. "More like surprised. Who knew the snake had a moral compass?"

Anger coursed through them all as Draco reached out to snatch Hermione's arm quicker than anyone could see. Harry knew the Slytherin seeker was fast, but he had hardly seen the man move a muscle before Hermione was gathered in his arms. The oil lamps above them flickered with the release of power as Draco snarled out loud as well in their heads. "Hear me, and fucking hear me well, Granger. Do not _ever_ question my loyalties, especially when it comes to my family." Draco's rune buried around her arm burned, but strangely it did not hurt her.

She felt it like cool water run up her arm and across her belly and she struggled half-heartedly within his grasp. "Let me go," she whispered, her body betraying her. She felt a sickening combination of half-disgust and half-arousal swirl within her body at his cruel tone. She pulled herself out of his grasp and stared at the two men. One, she had known since she was eleven. Faster than either could imagine, she could feel the lust between them growing and simmering; their bond just amplified what was already there. Draco was right. The other man, she did not know, but now thanks to their link, she could feel his anger pulsating in waves. The anger became her own, but what was even more disturbing was that the fact that it did strange things to her body that she could not understand, not that she wanted to.

She stepped away from the men, as if putting physical space between them would ease the confusion and throbbing in her mind. With a last look over her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around herself and marched back towards her room. It was done. She did want Harry had wanted her to do, so he could trust Draco and she found herself floating between two men, hopeless and lost. She fell down face first onto her bed and prayed sleep would come quickly. Too much had happened this night that she just wanted to forget.

* * *

Two strong hands wrapped around Hermione's middle and pulled her back against hard muscle. Perspiration mingled between their two heated bodies. Her head fell back against a shoulder comfortably and she could smell the familiar scent of peppermint and chocolate; it smelled like home. The hands trailed around from her back to her exposed breasts, and fire licked at her skin in their wake.

The fingers brushed once over her nipples and they peaked and pebbled in heightened response. She sighed deeply into the shoulder her nose was buried in.

"I think she wants more," a voice lightly called from behind her.

"Then we should oblige her," a deeper one answered.

A mouth licked gently at the man's fingers hovering just over her nipples and she ached for that tongue to lavish her breasts with such sweet attention. She could feel the hot breath on her chest as the mouth worked gently over each digit and she felt woefully left out. The man's tongue left the second's fingers after paying delicate attention to each hand and she hissed loudly through her teeth as the man's now wet digits twisted and rolled her nipples, gently then harder.

She groaned and tried to reach her mouth for something, anything. Her arms were bound. She could not move them as the man with the glorious tongue kissed a wet trail down her stomach. _Yes…_she begged through their link, _please…_ but she did not know what she begged for.

A soft chuckled sounded in her ear and a warm voice tickled her ear. "Don't worry. Draco will take care of you," he promised.

Hermione opened her eyes in surprise and stared down her stomach to see Draco pushing her legs embarrassingly apart, her center soaking with arousal. Her breath rattled in her chest as Draco lowered his head to her aching core to lightly sample her juices. Her back arched in response and she pushed herself closer to his face. If someone did not fill her soon, she would explode from the pent up frustration.

"Look, Hermione," Harry whispered into her ear as he continued to rub and caress her breasts. "See how wet you are for him. For _us_." He licked the outer skin of her ear and she bit her lip to stifle a groan as Draco lowered his head between her legs to fully lap at her insides. Her knees shook and she longed to run her hands through something, but could only remain frozen as Harry kissed her neck. Her breath grew in anticipation.

How did Harry know to suck at her neck the same time Draco sucked her clit into his mouth? How did his hands know to pinch her nipples ever so slightly as Draco's two fingers entered her and stretched her unused walls?

She felt herself clamp and flutter around Draco's hand as Harry urged her to let go. Harry's mouth sought hers and he swallowed her scream as she came. Her body chose then to wake her from her most vivid dream and she felt the vestiges of her orgasm pulse and flutter, her body scrunching into the fetal position to slow the ache that radiated from her womb.

She rolled over in her bed, her hands flexing and stretching. They itched and burned to do something and again that aching pull swelled in her mind to the point of near pain.

She sat up in her bed, making the hasty decision, and quickly threw the covers off of her. She padded down to the kitchen in search of something of to drink. Her pajamas bottoms were uncomfortably wet and flashes of Harry's hands on her chest and Draco's mouth on her center muddled her brain. She looked up from her zombie-like trance to see Draco step out of his bedroom, his hair sticking up in every direction.

He looked like he had been running, he was breathing so hard. His eyes slowly appraised her. She took in his flushed state and her eyes strayed too long for propriety's sake at his chest. Her hand itched again to do something. She balled it in a fist in response.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked behind her. She spun from the sight of Draco's chest and watched as Harry walked down the hall to join them in tight hallway. He looked equally a mess and refused to look her in the eye. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes," she responded slowly. It was only a dream. They did not see any of it, right? She drew her bottom lip in her mouth at the thought of the two men privy to her dark desires and Harry's gaze dropped to her lip in an instant. "I couldn't sleep. I thought a glass of water would help," she finished, looking back and forth between the two men.

"What did you dream about?"

Harry and Hermione focused on the blond's question, his glare intense on Hermione. _And don't lie, Granger, _he sneered in her mind. Not that they would be able to tell the instant she opened her mouth and all at once, she felt trapped. His silver gaze heated as his chest heaved in anticipation for her response. She watched as his lips parted and she suddenly remembered those same lips buried between her thighs. A quick spasm gripped her womb.

She heard Harry moan behind her and making up her mind, she sharply clipped, "Nothing. It was nothing."

Draco's mouth dropped into a deep frown. He was about to call her on her bullshit before the wards alerted Harry and they both jumped at his alerted state.

"Someone's downstairs," he informed them both.

"Who?" Hermione asked, grateful for the distraction.

He looked at Draco meaningfully. "The Order. They're here."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or world found within. Even the plot came from Bemily Q's challenge! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three

While Harry had gone downstairs to let the Order in, he had instructed Hermione to wait with Draco. He would inform them both when to come downstairs. So, the two sat within the dark hallway in uncomfortable silence while loud greetings and welcomes could be heard from the lower levels.

"So, how long, Granger?" Draco asked after a moment.

Both sat on opposite sides of the wall facing each other and it was hard to escape his presence or his question. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come off it," he scoffed. "Ignorance doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She pulled her knees close to her chest. She wanted explanations herself, but she doubted she would get them from a late night hallway conversation with Draco Malfoy. "It was just a dream, Malfoy. Leave it be."

"A dream I did not want, but could feel every inch of," he admitted quietly. She lifted wide, startled eyes to his waiting greys. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"You can't be serious?!" she exclaimed, horrified.

"Very much so. Although, I have to admit, I never knew you were into hard kink." His smirk grew deeper and she groaned to herself. "Been holding back, have we?"

She dropped her head into her knees to avoid his lewd gaze. She wanted to very floor to swallow her whole. "It was _just_ a dream," her voice muffled behind her knees. "God, like you've never … I can't believe I'm even _speaking_ about this with you." She made to stand from the floor and faltered for some semblance of control. "Just … just keep to your own mind and it won't happen again."

He stood with her and she mentally scolded herself for staring at his chest again. He really needed to put on a shirt. "Kind of hard to do that when you pulled us in, sweetheart." He continued on at her lack of response. "It wasn't like I wanted to jump into your brain. Merlin knows what goes on in there, but I couldn't help it. I was asleep one moment, the next I was there. Potter too, it seems," he regarded her softly.

Despite the bloom of heat spreading across her neck and face, she felt the gears of her brain turning and tried to stay in the rational part of her brain. "You said, 'you couldn't help it?'" When he confirmed with a nod, she spoke to herself, "I'm positive it has something to do with the bond. Our mental connection is wide open apparently. We just need to find a way to sustain our own mental barriers." She was about to hypothesize further, but stopped as she felt a presence engulfing her small space.

"I didn't hear any complaints from you earlier," he whispered above her hairline. He leaned down to meet her eye-to-eye and forced her back against the wall. One hand placed on either side of her head kept her effectively trapped. "In fact, I seem to recall you begging me." His lips ghosted over her face before they grew into a confident smirk.

She swallowed audibly and tried to think of an adequate reply. "It was just a subconscious representation of our bond. Once we learn how to control it, it should no longer be a problem and you'll be free of my dreams," she whispered and prayed her voice carried strength. She felt like a caged bird and a predator cat was toying with her before choosing to devour her whole.

"What if I don't _want_ to block it?" he asked slowly, his eyes intensifying on hers.

She was dumbstruck. "What?"

A hand lifted from the wall near her head and slowly a finger traced down the side of her face and down her neck. Her breath rushed out her bodily shakily and she wondered why she could not move to dislodge him. His finger traced a path down her neck, the same way Harry had moved against her neck in her dream. She fought to keep her eyes from closing. "Something about having this much control, an ability to _feel _what this does without having to ask …" his finger stopped just above her left breast and her eyes opened again. If she moved her head just slightly, she was sure their lips would touch. "It's intoxicating," he said on a breath. He suddenly backed away from her and cool air replaced his warmth. If the wall was not holding her up, she would have fallen when he moved.

She closed her eyes to block the effects his words and his bloody finger were wreaking on her body, but it was pointless. She knew he could feel her heartbeat escalating, her breath shortening and her knees almost shaking from anticipation. She needed to speak with Harry and get this under control now.

She was about to strike back on the importance of personal space when both felt Harry's call to come downstairs. It pulled on the back of her mind like a soft caress that she could not deny. She looked towards Draco who was eyeing her expectantly and steeled her voice. "Ready?"

"As ever," he replied evenly and both moved down the staircases towards the kitchen. She tried to put their little conversation behind her, but it was as easy as ignoring his presence now. He took up the whole hallway and his words haunted her. When they reached the kitchen, she walked in first and gestured for Draco to walk in behind her. She could feel the room take a collective breath and it seemed no one dared to speak first. They all stared heavily at Draco and Hermione jumped at the possessive need to stand in front of him. Her body was betraying her too much of late.

"Harry's told us you've come to us for protection," Arthur Weasely spoke up when no one in the group made a move to. His own family glared at the Malfoy heir with a mixture of contempt, curiosity and hatred: none more so than the youngest son.

"Correct," Draco spoke solidly to the room. Closing his fist over his rune, he recounted his reasons for doing so. He did not expect their faces to change at the end of his explanation, but he took it as a small victory that they had not bound him in chains and thrown him in the basement by now. As he finished, Harry moved to silently stand next to him and Hermione. He felt a wave of something he could not describe wash over him as his former childhood nemesis spoke up for him. He shifted on his feet at the disconcerting feeling that accompanied it.

"He's telling the truth and we," he looked to Hermione, who slowly nodded, and turned back to the group, "believe him. I gave him my word that we'll protect him. Or if you chose not to, then I'll do it on my own," he finished resolutely. He would do it on his own if need be, but he was hoping they would back him on this as well.

Ron, who had been visibly reddening at the scene unfolding before him stood then, his limit reached. "Do you actually believe a word that this ferret's saying?! He's obviously lying, Harry!" The redhead locked eyes with Draco. "He only wants in so he can report back to daddy our operation and secrets!"

Hermione spoke up next to Draco, "I can assure you, he's not." She spoke to room now. "I believe him and I think we should give him a chance. It's not the first time someone's left you-know-who for our side," she answered Ron logically and dared him to respond. However, said Potions professor was not in attendance tonight. She rolled her shoulders back in irritation at Ron's accusation. Where was this protective need coming from? And why was she feeling it for Malfoy? She could feel the beginnings of her anger prick along her skin as Ron's mouth dropped into a frown.

"You're both daft. His dad is a _death eater_ and we are honestly just going to take him in? No questions asked?" A few heads nodded in agreement with him. Hermione looked desperately to Harry for guidance as the room began talking amongst themselves; doubt lingered in the air.

"What do you want from me? To take a quiz?" Draco sneered in reply as the voices in opposition grew. His hands curled into fists as he heard the room speak ill of his family name, question his loyalty and doubt his initial plea for protection.

"Legilimency," Ron responded coolly.

"Fuck, no," Draco snarled as Ron rushed to meet him head on. Draco's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Ron's eyebrows dropped in malice as he cocked his head to the side; he had him now. "Scared, Malfoy? Daddy didn't teach you any of his dark arts' secrets before he left for Azkaban, huh?"

Draco responded in kind and threw his heated fist into Ron's jaw. Ron staggered back before rushing at him full throttle. Draco luckily dodged the first counter swing, but Ron landed on his jaw with the second. The two collapsed to the ground under Ron's weight and both struggled against the other.

Harry's arms wrapped around Ron's torso in a second, and with a heave, pulled the fuming redhead off of Draco. "See," Ron spat at Draco who just getting to his knees. "Nothing's changed. Just because you've fallen for his shit, doesn't mean I have."

"That's enough, Ron!" Harry pushed his best friend against the wall. As much as it pained him, he held his friend close as he struggled against him. "I've already made my decision, what you choose to believe or not, is entirely up to you." He released his collar and backed away from him. The anger and betrayal that rested in Ron's eyes almost made him pause, but he would not stand by and do nothing while he attacked Draco. He worked his jaw over as pained gripped his chin. He had not been hit, but he felt the pain, just the same. His anger increased five-times over. An attack on one, was an attack on all and he had to stop the feral growl that almost escaped his mouth.

Remus Lupin, who had been watching the exchange between his former students with a detailed eye, chose to spoke then. "We'll have to go to Dumbledore of course, but I think we can use this to our advantage." The tension in the room lessened at his words. It had not yet broken, but hovered just under capacity. "If Mr. Malfoy is willing, we can use this rather fortunate change of events for our stead."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She rubbed gingerly at her jaw and winced at the sting that followed it.

"He means for me to spy," Draco answered for their former professor. Lupin nodded in agreement. Draco pursed his lips. He thought that something like this might happen. He hadn't prepared for it, but considered it nevertheless.

"Spy for the Order?" Harry clarified.

Lupin nodded again. "We all have our part to play and if Mr. Malfoy truly wishes to assist our side, it is a request he cannot afford to deny. Dumbledore willing, of course."

Hermione and Harry were both about to speak up in opposition when Draco spoke through their link,_ I'll do it._

Hermione looked sharply at him._ You can't! You don't even know how to spy._

He shrugged mentally. _How hard can it be?_

Harry was less than thrilled. _How are we supposed to protect you if you're going back to __**him?**_

_That's your problem to figure out. If this is what it takes, then so be it_. With one last look to Harry and Hermione for compliance, he turned back to the waiting room. He noticed Lupin eyeing the three of them curiously and swallowed before answering, "Done."

The kitchen burst into activity then. Tonks went to inform Dumbledore. Molly and Ginny moved to help Ron, who stood shooting glares at Harry and Draco, while Lupin and Moody came forth to speak with their newest Phoenix recruit.

Hermione stood back watching the room dissolve into action and plans before her eyes and did not notice when Harry pulled her quietly out into the hallway. "Are you alright?" He indicated to her cheek and she gave him a small smile in return.

"I can ask you the same."

"Ron sure can throw a punch, huh?" he spoke grimly.

"Harry, you know if he goes back to him anything could happen right? Right?" she prodded when he did not answer.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes briefly, he lamented, "What was I supposed to say? Don't do it? It would only give them more reason not to trust him. We'll just have to figure out a way to keep him safe," he gave her a lop-sided smile. "We kind of have to now."

"It seems Ron doesn't want any part of that protection." She thought back to the anger that spilled from her best friend. She knew he did not hold the blond in high regard, but it was going to be impossible to work with him in the coming year _and _keep Draco safe. But she knew it had to be done. Their bond insured that it would. And that was another thing.

"We need to talk about what's happening to us," she wrapped her arms around herself. "Like, _now_."

He grimaced and nodded. "Right. We will. All three of us. Maybe tomorrow, after everything's died down, yeah?"

Hermione nodded softly and studied him. She always knew he carried a weight like no other all these years. She longed to carry it alongside him and if this bond allowed them to share that load, she was at least grateful for that. Just reading him now, she almost drowned under his worry for the coming year, his apprehension of letting Draco return back to you-know-who and his indecision over what to do with Ron. It was a lot and she did the only thing she felt she could. Reaching out, she tentatively grabbed his hand.

She felt the warmth, instantaneous and true spread from him to her and she allowed herself to bask in it. Harry drew her in closer for a hug and she had a minute to smile at the smell of peppermint and chocolate before being thrown back into her dream. Harry's grip tightened about her waist and she pulled back to stare into deep emerald orbs. His hands caressed her back and she sighed softly.

"Harry, what's happening?" she murmured softly, sinking further into his lust that enveloped her like a warm blanket.

"I'm not sure," he replied lowly and pulled her closer to him. Her mind screamed that this was moving too fast and that she should not be doing this. Ginny had confessed to her crush on Harry earlier this summer and while initial jealousy had taken hold, Hermione had expressed her true happiness for the girl. "But I don't want it to stop," Harry continued as his finger lifted her chin to his and she compliantly fell into his desire.

Before their lips could meet, a loud bang erupted from the kitchen and they broke apart just as Ron entered the hallway. He took a moment to glower at both of them before he marched up the stairs to their room.

Hermione stepped back from his embrace as Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I guess I'd better talk to him."

Hermione nodded, feeling oddly denied. "Good night, Harry." He bade her goodnight and she watched him leave for the upper rooms. She willed the lust that had escaped back within. It was not the time for this; not when so much work had to be done. She decided to head for the one place when her mind was troubled or worried. The Black family library was about to have a late-night visitor.

* * *

Hours later, Draco would have killed for a bottle of Odgen's Olde. But all he could find was a glass of pumpkin juice in this blasted kitchen. Still nursing his aching jaw, he made his way quietly to the room he was forced to share with Potter and the Weasel. The arrival of the Order had lessened the number of available rooms and he was forced to share lodging for the evening with the very two he did not want to see at the moment.

He would have very much preferred sharing a room with Granger rather than with them. Did they not see the huge row that had ruptured between Weasel and him only a few hours ago? Were they hoping for a repeat? At least with Granger, he could pass the time teasing her about her sexual fantasies. His face rose in a smirk as he entered his room to find his roommates already asleep for the evening.

Draco could not believe the amount of sexual repression Gryffindor's princess was carrying around. He imagined that Potter should have made short work of that a long time ago; he knew he would have. She had almost come undone just under the touch of his finger; she was a literal time bomb waiting to explode. It was amusing to watch the two of them try to deny what was obviously there. And it was not just from her end, but Potter's as well. Bloody goody two-shoes, the both of them.

Removing all but his pants, Draco settled into his bed and hoped that his now snoring roommates would not wake until morning. But unfortunately for him, sleep would not come that night. He tossed and turned as the _âme en loup_ roared to life within him.

It started with a slight touch down the back of his neck. He wasn't sure he felt it until it happened a second time. His eyes fluttered but remained closed as the wispy touch faded in and out. First, by his neck, then again down his torso. It smoothed past his hardened nipple before the barely-there touch disappeared again. He squirmed as the touch reappeared at his side and his stomach jumped at the unfamiliar contact. Expecting another teasing touch, he bit back his shock at the fierce grip that enveloped his now hardening cock. What the hell?

He gurgled around his delight as the warm hand caressed him slowly until he found himself aching and ready. He had spent too long in isolation and it had been almost a year since he had the pleasure of a female's company. Even though it was not the real thing, he just sighed and relished in the very pleasurable dream his mind was affording him.

The hand around his cock lifted and he moaned at the loss of warm contact. Already aroused, he settled in to finish the job himself, but before his hands could get there a warm mouth kissed the tip. He fell back against the bed, his mouth falling open.

The mouth ever so slowly moved over his tip and he felt the beginning of a warm tongue suckle his head. His hips instinctively jumped up, trying to bury deeper inside the warm cavern, but the mouth denied him access. Frustrated at the slow tease he was being punished with, he moved his hands to steady the head and earnestly fuck the mouth of one Harry Potter.

Draco sat frozen in his bed and stared down into the very much green eyes of the boy-who-lived. In his shock, he forgot the need to pummel into teasing mouth. But as if reading his need, Draco could only watch as Harry slowly took all of his cock in his mouth hesitantly, but surely.

Maybe it was the sight of seeing his shaft, aroused to the point of near pain, disappearing into Harry's awaiting mouth or maybe it was the fact that his emeralds remained fastened to his eyes the entire time he did it. Or maybe it was just that he was truly fucked in the head, but Draco could not help the moan that roughly escaped his throat.

His dream Harry took the cue for what it was and aggressively began to work him over. Perhaps, he could stand this little deviancy, if only for a few short moments. It was only a dream. Draco's body was in desperate need of a release after an evening of tension and Harry's warm mouth was ever eager to oblige. It would remain in the dark recesses of his mind, he decided. He deserved some satisfaction after a rough couple of days and right now, Harry's warm mouth was providing all the pleasure his body could receive. His tongue ran out along the length of his shaft and he adjusted his strokes according to Draco's moans and surprising gasps.

Draco felt the tip of his shaft run against the soft flesh in the back of Harry's throat and the tightening in his balls told him that this dream was soon to be over. He held his gaze on Harry's now flushed face and he dared the boy not to move; he willed him to not finish what he started. He shuddered as a soft hand grasped his shoulder.

He felt the soft curls across his back before he saw them and he knew Hermione Granger had just joined this most atypical dream. "Draco," she whispered, a dark quality about her voice. Harry's tongue sucked him on the upstroke and he swallowed deeply.

"Fuck," Draco swore sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to starve off the fast approaching orgasm.

"Why do you fight it?" Hermione whispered in his ear, like a little devil. "Harry's waiting. I'm waiting. What are you waiting for?"

His hands fisted in his sheets and his rune began to faintly glow with his exertion. He would not come in Harry's mouth. Even Granger would be a more acceptable choice, just because it felt divine did not mean –

"You want it," the minx Hermione spoke into his ear. He kept waiting for the angel on the other side of his shoulder to appear and dispute her words, but there was no one. There was just Hermione goading him to come in Harry's waiting throat and the oh-so warm and thick tongue coaxing his seed out of his body.

"Do not deny what your body knows to be true. Let go," Hermione whispered against his ear. She ran a light hand through his hair in encouragement. The action coupled with a flick of Harry's tongue against his sensitive head, sent him over. Draco felt his body give and hot jets of his seed erupted from his quaking body down Harry's throat. He fell back against the pillow, sweat lining his brow as Harry continued to swallow the remaining seed from his cock. He stared through lowered lids at Hermione just above him. She smiled and faded from the room.

Draco swallowed audibly and sat up. Ripping the covers back from his bed, he did not find Harry waiting under the covers. He could not deny the minute flicker of disappointment that washed over him. Moving quickly to clean his ruined pants, he froze as he came face to face with the very object of his dreams sitting up in his bed across the room.

They stared at each other in silence, the only sound coming from Ron's bed. Draco sneered lowly, "Stay out of my head, Potter!" Draco struggled against the rough nature of his voice. No matter how pleasurable the release was, he fought valiantly against the feelings that were left in their wake.

"Only if you stay out of mine," Harry quietly offered. He took in the blond's uneven breathing, his obvious arousal stains on the front of his pants and shifted under the covers. He hoped Draco could not detect his own 'accident' under his blankets.

Heavy moments passed and both found they could not move. Only when Ron made a sound in his slumber and turned over, were they able to break the spell.

"I have to get to get out of here." Draco hurriedly pulled a shirt over his head and left the bedroom. Harry stared down at his hands, the same hands that were caressing Draco's pale skin and brought them to his mouth. He could still feel the pale organ, taunt and smooth riding against his throat and he swallowed back the memory. He could feel it, even though he did not dream it. He was pulled in all the same. Draco had called him into his dream and he felt every last detail of it. Dropping his head into his hands, Harry closed his eyes on a sigh.

But the worse thing of all was that he _wanted_ to do it. He had enjoyed every moment of it, as evidenced by his body's own orgasm. He could feel Draco's anger simmering all the way down on the lower level of the house as the blond furiously paced out his frustration. He could feel Hermione twisting and turning in the bedroom above them, obviously trying to answer their call. But the call to what? She was right. They all needed to talk about this and soon.

Harry dropped back to bed and pulled the covers over him for pretense, but he knew there was no more sleep to be had this night. His mind reeled over feelings and tastes that were not his own, but still familiar. The _âme de loups _was awakening.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I love hearing from you - they make my day. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! More to come..._


	5. Chapter Four

_Author's notes: Please read and review!_

* * *

Chapter Four

Three wolves ran in quick succession across the forest floor. The night could not catch them as brilliant blurs of black, silver and gold streaked through the moonlight. Leaves and branches snapped in their wake and they ran in a distinctive pattern that was their own. As they jumped over downed trees, they nipped and played at each other's heels, a natural game between the pack.

The black wolf took the point and effortlessly the other two fell in step behind him. Their paws barely left an imprint in the soil their steps were so quick. They dashed across the field, the wind at their backs.

A sense of family, of home, rode across them as quick as the wind. The black wolf howled in delight and the other two behind him answered in kind. He lowered his head and pushed as fast as his nimble-legged body would allow him. He turned his head back in jest to see if the other wolves were keeping up and then slowed when he noticed no one behind him. His head dashed around the empty field in search of his family, his kind, but no other living thing greeted him.

He swept his head back around once more and his ears rose in suspicion at cave entrance that was not there previously. The entrance to the cave glowed warm and red; he felt an unnatural force pushing him inside. He tentatively entered the cave on all fours and by time he reached the cavern inside, he effortlessly shifted back to his human form. The sight that greeted Harry made his stomach clench.

Before him Draco and Hermione struggled valiantly against their binds, but the magical ropes would not be moved. The laid together, in their human forms, shackled to the floor. Harry struggled to run towards them, but he was held immobilized. He could only watch from his vantage point as pain ravaged their faces and the binds tightened about their combined bodies. Harry could feel their pain and fear wash over him; it mirrored his own.

A tall form stood over them, cloaked in darkness. The shadow moved around them, guarding them and effectively blocked Harry's path to reach them. He did not have his wand in hand and if he wished to go against their captor, he would have to do so without the aid of magic.

"So, you would risk your life for theirs?" The shadow called out to him. The cloaked stranger did not turn to face him and Harry could only answer his back.

"Let them go!" Harry stood his ground across the room. His very soul ached with the need to go to them, to save them. The binds across Hermione and Draco's neck sharpened and with a pained gasp, both struggled to take in air. Harry could feel precious oxygen leaving their bodies and their face turned red with the effort to take in air. "Please!" he called. He tried to move his feet, but they remained frozen to the ground.

"The longer you deny completing the bond, the weaker they will get," the shadow gravely warned him. "They will die without their alpha completing the rite."

"I don't understand." Confusion was evident in Harry's face and voice.

The large shadow turned from the pair on the ground to face Harry fully. He fell to his knees in shock. It could not be possible. There, before him stood his once-dead Godfather, Sirius Black.

"Sirius?" Harry ghosted on a breath. "I thought you—

"I am not the one you know as Sirius," the figure that wore his Godfather's face spoke, in an unfamiliar voice. Fear crept through him as the stranger walked slowly towards him. "I have merely taken an identity that is familiar to you. I am the ancient Lupine God, known as the father of the werewolves. I have many names, and I watch over all who are borne into my fold." The figure looked behind him toward his friends and back to Harry. "It is odd for the _âme de loups _to bond those not having werewolf blood to begin with, even if it is to such magically-inclined individuals as yourselves. But, as it is, the bond still must be finalized." His voice was both old and young alike and Harry paused at the wisdom beneath his words.

But Harry's eyes could not stray from Hermione and Draco's prone forms on the floor. Their time was running short as the ropes further bit into their skin. He grabbed his head to lessen the pain that accompanied their pleas for help. "What are you talking about?" he gritted against the pain.

The fringes of the figure's cloak brushed against Harry's knees as the Lupine deity stood before him. "The _ame de loups_ only recognizes and binds those who have been called through time as mates. Your mates," he pointed back to the pair, "are waiting for you." Harry could not voice his confusion into coherent words and the ancient deity continued on, "The call you have felt toward both is the call to pack. It is a strong pull that will only strengthen with time. It cannot be ignored. Only when their Alpha completes the ritual will the _ame de loups_ awaken fully. You will all be granted heightened power, awareness and gifts afforded only to my kind. But first, you must awaken to the Alpha you are destined to be."

"Let them go and I'll do you whatever you want. Just, please …" Harry implored from the floor.

"Only you have the power to do so. The blood of the werewolf will run in your veins, Harry Potter, as it will run in your pack. Only you can determine if you will answer their call or not." The shadow figure stepped aside and Harry was once more allowed to move.

Hastily, he stood to his feet and rushed over to the pair ensnared by the binds. Skidding to his knees, Harry grabbed the ropes and gave a hiss as the ropes tore through his flesh. He fought through the pain as he tried to free them. Some slack gave around Hermione's neck and he used the leverage to free her passageway and Draco's. A horrible red line dotted their necks from the resulting pressure and he swallowed deeply at how close this had been. Blood covered both his hands in earnest now as he worked to yank the offensive binds from their bodies and then their legs.

He could feel the beginnings of his scar and rune hum with power as the ropes fell by their side. By time he got down to their feet, they were sitting up, breathing heavily and looking at him expectantly. The overwhelming sense of family he experienced as they ran through the forest returned and Harry was struck with a sense of finality.

Hermione reached forward and took one of his hands in her own. Draco mirrored her actions and Harry could only watch as both lifted his hand to their mouths and drunk deeply from his wounds. He felt their tongues race across the gashes and his body clenched in response. He never thought he could receive pleasure from his blood being siphoned from his body, but the nerves deep within his core tightened and burned a fire from his hand straight to his groin. He moaned out loud as their mouths made their way up his forearms, leaving a delicate trail of crimson in their wake. Hermione's mouth reached his first.

The first thing he tasted was his blood, but her tongue pushed past his lips and he never tasted anything sweeter. He felt arms wrap around Hermione's midsection and far too soon her bloodied mouth was pulled away from his.

Harry watched with half-lidded eyes as she turned her head back to meet Draco's seeking mouth. Harry groaned again as the blond roughly took his own blood from her mouth. He watched as Draco's tongue moved within Hermione's throat and he suddenly thought, _more._

As if hearing his call, Hermione broke the kiss and very slowly reached down to remove her tattered shirt from her body. As she pulled it off and over her head, the spell was broken and the two men returned to feast on her supple and willing body. Draco at her back. Harry at her front.

As Harry's bloodied hands moved to caress both of his mates and unite them once and for all, he woke up sharply from his bed. Losing his equilibrium from the dizzying state of arousal, he tumbled from his bed at Grimmauld Place and hit the wood floor beneath him with a resounding 'thud'.

Ron jumped awake at the sound and Harry had to squint at the stream of daylight that bounced through the small room. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand and once he adjusted them on his face, he saw Ron staring at him quizzically from his own bed. Draco's bed was still unmade and empty. He had not returned last night then.

Pulling himself up from the floor, he assured Ron he was fine and with bare feet, left the room. The last thing he saw was the red-head shrugging and falling back onto his bed; it was much too early for anyone to be awake. He tip-toed through the large house; he was painfully aware that his Godfather's home was full of sleeping Order members. Making his way down the stairs, he slowed as he entered the main parlor room. He was not surprised to find a waiting Draco sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. From his red, bleary eyes, he gathered the blond wizard did not have much luck falling back to asleep after their dream.

"What the _fuck_ is going on, Potter?" he growled menacingly.

Harry dropped into the sofa across from him wearily. "I think you know. Or have an idea," he offered simply, but Draco's anger would not be contained.

"This is _not_ what I signed up for!" Draco made to stand from the small couch.

"Yeah, well neither did I. But I can't undo it, can I? What's done is done, Malfoy." Harry dug his hands in the sofa cushions beside him and in the back of his mind, the deity's words came back to him like a whisper.

"Well fucking get Granger to fix it!" Draco almost screeched. "I'm not returning back to Hogwarts with wet dreams of the 'Chosen One' sucking me off!" As he voiced the words aloud, Draco's face reddened and Harry sharply dropped his gaze to the floor. Harry could feel his own blush crawling up his neck.

"It will only get worse," Harry spoke to the floor. After a moment, he lifted his line of sight back to Draco, who stood, fuming, his arms crossed over his chest. "I think you know that. I-I can't control it, but I think I may know how to lessen the pull. Or at least make it manageable."

"Yeah, and what the hell is that?" Draco sneered. He dropped back down on the couch, angry, but attentive to what he had to say.

"We have to complete the bond," a new voice spoke from the door of the room. Both turned to see Hermione walked over and sit down in the armchair next to Harry. Her hair was mused and her eyes looked tired. She would look at neither Draco nor Harry and chose to study her hands. "I feel it too," she spoke quietly. "After last night, I went back to the library." She looked pointedly at Draco. "There's nothing that can undo the spell."

"It's especially harder to break between mates," Harry spoke to the room. A moment of silence followed as both let his words sink in.

"What. The fuck. Potter?!" Draco was on his feet again, marching towards Harry. "I came to you for help, not a fucking life partner."

Harry rose too and pointed a hand at himself. "Like I knew this would happen?! I'm just as confused and scared as you are!" He met the blond head on.

"Who's fucking _scared_?" Draco growled into Harry's face.

"Be quiet, both of you! The entire Order is upstairs," Hermione admonished through her teeth. As soon as her arm grabbed both Harry and Draco, all three visibly jerked under the intensity of their bond. Heightened emotions and confusion swam through them. Hermione released a shaky breath and swallowed back a moan. Flashes of her dream invaded her once more and she could feel her something deep within her call out to the two men before her. Likewise, she could feel them answer her call as their grip tightened around her hand. "Harry _has_ to complete the bond, Draco. This will only get worse. So whatever the hell you're holding onto, you need to let it go!"

"That's easy for you to say!" But Draco did not pull away from her grip. She was surprised. "You _want _to fuck Potter's brains out. I don't!"

Harry sighed, exasperated. "It's not about _fucking anyone's brains_ out, Malfoy! It's the pull to pack, or whatever. I know you feel it; we all do. And if we don't do something about it, it will only get worse. I'm sure you don't want your fellow Slytherins holding that over your head."

Draco's face paled slightly at the mention of his house. He had no clue how he was to pretend to join Voldemort's ranks and spy for the Order, let alone keep this annoying itch to mate a secret. He took a moment before he answered, "Fine. What do we have to do?"

Harry could not answer under the intensity of Draco's gaze and vestiges of their last dream haunted him. The same image warped into Harry's last vision of both Draco and Hermione struggling to within an inch of their life.

"Harry, you know? Don't you?" Hermione spoke quietly beside him. But it was not enough to break the spell between Harry and Draco. He turned bright green eyes to her, slowly, and nodded his head.

"Will someone please clue me the fuck in?" Frustration seeped from Draco's words.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the pull roar to life inside of him. His two mates, he knew that now, stood before him. He was their Alpha, their sworn protector and now he felt the bond aching to unite them fully. He was never one to think before he acted; that was more of Hermione's disposition. Throwing caution to the wind, he gave in and rushed out, "It's kind of hard to say it," before he pulled Draco's head down to his.

The kiss was fast, hard and unexpected and both warred for domination against the foreign feel of each other's lips. Draco's rune fisted in Harry's shirt and Harry knew at the moment that this was right. This was home. He could feel Hermione's arousal bloom at the sight and it fueled his own. Her hand skirted up Draco's arm and his simultaneously and the light touch drove both men insane. Harry wanted more of it, all of it, flooding him and surrounding him. He called out to them and they answered in kind.

Their kiss ended all too soon and both broke apart with wild, shuddering breaths escaping their chests. The sound of their scattered heartbeats echoed loudly in his head. Had they really just done that? Had they really just enjoyed it? Draco turned his attention to the petite witch at his side and sharply enveloped a large hand around Hermione's questing one, stopping her trek up and over his chest. Draco raised a brow at her in question.

Hermione smirked and voiced her own, "Intoxicating?"

Draco's eyes dropped to her mouth and he wondered if she tasted as good as she did in her dreams. Giving it no more thought, he smirked before answering, "Completely." Draco's lips lowered to hers and she delighted upon his tongue entering her mouth. She could not help the moan that escaped her mouth as Harry finally touched his lips to the back of her neck. She felt her body jerk more into Draco's waiting arms and both could hear his chuckle through their link.

Hermione fell away from his mouth, the lack of air too great, and took in his kiss-swollen lips and tussled blond hair. _I did that_, she thought to herself smugly.

_And I can do more_, Harry answered behind her. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands sunk underneath her shirt and lightly caressed the smooth skin he found there. Draco's eyes took on a dark quality in front of her and she willingly wrapped a hand around his and pulled him in closer. He was about to lower his mouth to the breast Harry had just exposed when the sounds of movement above them halted the trio's actions.

Very slowly, Draco lowered her shirt back down over her front and promised, _Later. _He looked over her shoulder at Harry, she assumed. _Right, Potter?_

Harry placed his lips softly behind her ear before he released her and she could hear his voice in her head. _It's a date._ Hermione could see the evil intent in both their eyes as she turned around and adjusted her shirt. She could not stop the small quake that turned her legs to jelly at the thought of taking two lovers. She was scared, excited and aroused all at once.

Movement began in earnest above them and by time their fellow houseguests began making their way downstairs for the morning meal, the trio had returned to some semblance of order. The red stain on their cheeks, however, was not easily erased.

Secretive glances were exchanged during breakfast, attention was easily diverted during conversations and all three found it hard to accomplish much of anything productively.

After lunch, Draco had cornered Hermione in the hall and attacked her mouth so severely, she was sure she would faint from the lack of air. She barely had time to grab hold of his hair, his shirt, or anything, he ravaged her so completely. By time they broke apart, she was sure her nails had left marks on the skin under his shirt. It was the least she could do for swollen lips he had left her with.

Later while they sat at in on impromptu meeting at the kitchen table, Harry deliberately ran his hands between her legs. Making sure no one was wise to his actions, he teased and played around the apex of her thighs and she felt herself growing undeniably wet from his ministrations. Frustration at her lack to respond poured from her and she could only watch as Draco half-sniggered to himself. Lupin stared at them all curiously.

After the meeting, Hermione pushed Harry into the library and took revenge upon his mouth. Satisfied at his stunned response, she worked her way down his neck. She did not have much confidence in this department and she could not tell if he was pleased with her. She had heard her dorm mates in years previous talking about sex in the late hours of the night from behind her bed curtain, but she did not know if it was enough. She took what little encouragement she could from Harry's throaty moans and the caresses he pushed through her hair. Only when his breathing had become labored, did she stop with a wry smile and an echo of Draco's '_later'_. Hermione left him disoriented and painfully aroused in the library after that.

She spent the remainder of the afternoon with Tonks, in hopes to stop the combined sweet assault her body could not keep up with. But it was futile. Although both witches sat outside alone, Hermione was bombarded mentally by Draco and Harry promising the very naughty things they wanted to do to her body the entire time. Imagine, talking about Order business and going-ons while trying to adamantly ignore the whispers of two men describe how much they wanted to lick your pussy or come deep inside you! The nerve! Tonks probably thought her defective the way she could barely carry on a conversation. After excusing herself lamely, Hermione left the puzzled witch in hopes to retreat to her room and escape their dark promises.

As the evening wore on, the Order members slowly left the house one by one. She heard Harry bade each one goodbye; he spent quite a few minutes with the Weaselys. The conversation was strained when it came time to speak with Ron. Only when Harry had promised he would join them at the Burrow tomorrow and that they would leave for Hogwarts together, did the young man seem to loosen up. Harry quickly explained that he could not accompany come them tonight as he had to take care of a few things first. When Hermione heard that, she quickly headed to the washroom down the hall to freshen up. Her hands could not wash her body hard or fast enough.

After her shower, she entered back into her room and quickly picked through her trunk in effort to find something to wear. How does one dress for the night they lose their virginity? Her smile dropped slightly as she thought of Ginny and how she would often speak, to Hermione's horror, about giving her first time to Harry someday. And here Hermione was about to experience what the young witch had dreamed about, with two lovers!

Hermione closed the lid of her trunk down and pulled her towel closer to herself. Her heartbeat accelerated and staccato'ed at the thought that this was it. She would no longer be a virgin after tonight. She would be mated, fully bonded to two men for the rest of her life. A sense of finality weighed heavily upon her and she stood abruptly at the light knock on her bedroom door.

She worried her lip between her teeth as she hesitated walking to the door. What if they were not satisfied with her sexually? Forever was an awfully long time. What if she was not satisfied? She also remembered from her late-night eavesdropping that witches sometimes had a hard time 'finishing' and more often than not, the actual _act_ was more like a chore than a pleasurable experience. As if to combat that notion, the intensity of her orgasm from her dream washed over her anew. If the deep, bone-shattering orgasm she had experienced in the throes of a dream were any indication, she expected she would not be disappointed. Her two mates would see to that fact.

She quietly walked over to the door and with a last breath for courage, pulled the heavy door open. She opened her door to her destiny, her fate and smiled at the two men filling up her doorway. A slow smile graced their boyish features as they filed inside her small bedroom. As the door closed behind them, a small blue towel could be seen falling to floor lightly.

_Next up … the trio completes the ritual. To be continued…_


	6. Chapter Five

_Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story, it truly means alot. Now see that M rating up there? It doesn't stand for 'Marshmallows'. But you knew that, right ;-) so onto the chapter… please read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five

Although the towel had dropped to the ground, Hermione still lifted small hands to cover her breasts. She was frozen outside of the wild static of her heart beat as their combined gaze swept over her body. She was positive they were about to erupt in laughter at her nervousness. While she could not speak to Draco's own sexual experience, she knew that Harry and Cho had experimented in some form or the other. It seemed she was the only virgin among the trio.

She felt the wave of self-confidence vanish as the towel hit her feet and the night air brushed against her bare skin. Draco's grin grew wider as he appraised her, and that did just the opposite for her waning self-confidence. A slight pink bloomed across her best friend's cheeks though.

"You're beautiful," Harry spoke on a reverent whisper. He took a step forward to capture her hand in his and he had to actually pull on her, before she fell into his arms. Gone were the fevered kisses from earlier today. Gone were the teasing pulls and caresses that kept her in a perpetual state of arousal as he caught her lips in a slow, light kiss that was full of promises. His lips covered hers in a sensual dance that did not push, but only gave. When he slightly pulled away, he whispered, "It's my first time, too."

Hermione's eyes widened at his announcement. She smiled and lifted on her toes to kiss him again. Her hands fell to his shoulders and softly bunched around the fabric of his shirt. She pulled back from their kiss, taking confidence from Harry's admission. "It's not fair that I'm standing here naked and the both of you are still fully clothed."

"Is that you're way to get me naked, Granger?" Draco lightly quipped as he pulled his shirt off and over his head. Her eyes dropped to that chest again and her hands longed to trace the sculpted muscles.

"It kind of defeats the point, don't you think?" She smiled and stepped back as Harry removed his items of clothing as well.

Once the trio had removed all their clothing, Harry took her hand again and led her over to the bed Draco had magically enlarged. She laughed inside her head at the three of them attempting to have sex on her small twin bed. Draco already made himself comfortable on top of her sheets and pillows and he beckoned towards her.

She stared at the organ between his legs that would soon be inside her and she flushed with embarrassment and arousal. It seemed her body was more prepared than her mind was. She slowly climbed on top of the bed and sat with her back facing him in between his legs. She had a moment to stiffen at the unfamiliar feeling of Draco's arms encircling her own. He was softer than he looked. Oh, he was still sinewy and muscles stretched beneath his skin, but she could not describe it. She felt … comfortable against his front, like she belonged and would be protected there. She visibly relaxed against his hold and inhaled the enticing spice of his natural scent. Her eyes tracked the pale skin of his arms and marveled at how they clashed with her golden hue. It fit, she thought to herself.

Hermione had to adjust and Draco groaned against her ear as she shifted between his legs. Her bum rode up against his cock and he pulled her flush against his chest in response. His lips lowered to her hairline and he placed a soft kiss to her temple. She would have never expected such an intimate gesture from the Slytherin Prince and she took a moment to revel in the oddity of it all. Had someone told her at the beginning of the summer that she would be losing her virginity to Harry Potter _and _Draco Malfoy, she would have them committed to the permanent ward at St. Mungo's.

However, Draco's kisses did not stay intimate in nature. As his lips licked and nipped down the side of her jaw line, they increased in intensity until the little bites had her squirming in a good way. The hand that was not caressing her back, came up to turn her head towards him fully and Draco captured her lips in a searing kiss. While Harry's kisses were filled with sweetness and warmth, Draco's burned of fire and passion. He took from her mouth as equally as she gave. Hermione gave a small gasp into his mouth when a single finger parted her damp, lower lips.

Her head fell back and Draco had to steady his hand in her hair to keep her from falling back at the new sensation. She had rarely pleasured herself with her own hands before tonight and the comparison between her fingers and Harry's single digit was vast. Is this what she had been missing the entire time?

She had to break their kiss to moan aloud, when another finger joined the first and Draco tightened his arm about her lax body. Draco's fingers skirted up and down her arms and she wondered why no one was touching her breasts? Her nipples had hardened into aching, pink peaks and they ached in the open air for attention, to be touched, licked or caressed. She wanted what she had experienced in her dreams. Surely they knew that. Why weren't they acting on it?

"Hermione, open your eyes," Harry softly ordered.

Her eyes opened one at a time to take in the man before her. Harry's fingers delicately worked over her nub and outer ring before they dipped back into her again.

"Tell us what you want." His emerald eyes bore into hers. She bit her bottom lip with the effort. Did they not already know? Why did she have to say it?

"You," she worked over her frustration. His fingers pulled out, covered in her juices and she watched as Harry spread it liberally up and around her labia and perineum. The wet digits twisted and played with her sensitive nub in ways she did not know existed. He tore moans and gasps from her body, but it seemed it was not enough.

"You need to do better than that, sweetheart," Draco whispered behind her ear. His blasted hands still would not stop their maddening trek up and down her arms. It did not stop him, however, from kissing all over her neck. Draco licked at the sweat accumulating in her collarbones and she shuddered.

"_Please_," Hermione gave instead. If they wanted her to beg, she would. They were barely touching her and her skin felt on fire. Every light touch caused a shudder. Every dip of a finger caused her womb to clench. She was not going to make it through this night. They would drive her to the brink.

Draco laughed against her neck and she jumped as his breath fanned across her back. Draco's right hand came around to slowly capture her breast in his palm at the same time Harry took her other breast in his mouth. The stimulation was too great.

Harry's fingers continued to work and ready her while he suckled at her breast. Draco kissed his way around her neck while his fingers pinched and pulled at the rosy nipple. Hermione could only sit between them as they pleasured her. She did not know what to do with her hands, she could not think of a single, coherent thought. Her mind could only focus on and process the sensations their expert ministrations were wreaking on her body.

She felt the result of their sweet assault coil, tighten and center in her womb and all too quickly, they had her shaking and falling apart in their arms. Her orgasm rippled across her body and Draco used her loss of control to take her mouth while Harry's head moved lower to take the apex between her thighs.

The simultaneous push and pull of their tongues in her mouth and in her vagina had her quivering and she could not understand. She lifted a hand to Harry's shaggy, black hair while the other grabbed the back of Draco's head. Nothing existed outside the feel and taste of their tongues, their hands and she allowed herself to be the instrument they played their expert concerto upon.

As if they could read her hunger for more, Draco broke away from her seeking lips and grated sharply, "Up."

Hermione blinked through her lust-induced confusion as Draco's hand tapped on the outside of her thighs. Harry pulled her to stand on still-quaking knees and she gave him a questioning look. Her uncertainty melted and her eyes slid shut as Harry pulled her in for another kiss. She could taste the remnants of her own arousal on his tongue and while the taste was foreign, she did not mind it. Not when Harry's tongue was lightly playing with her own, the very same tongue that had been inside her just a moment ago. She deepened the kiss to his delight, but froze at the feel of a finger at the entrance to her back channel.

She swallowed. She knew that this might happen, but still, she was not prepared for it. Harry's hand cupped the sides of her face as Draco's finger continued to play at her puckered hole. Harry swept reassuring kisses across the worry lines in her brow and cheeks. Behind her, Draco used the juices falling abundantly down her thighs to coat his fingers and very slowly, she felt him push his fingers up into her.

"Relax," Harry whispered against her. She bit her bottom lip at the slight pinch that shot up her spine as two fingers worked its way inside her. It was foreign and it hurt. She pushed against it. "Hermione," Harry breathed against her face. "Look at me," he implored until her worried eyes met her own. "Relax. It will feel so good, love. I promise." Harry kissed her lips soundly and she tried to lose herself in the sweet kiss. She tried to drown out the increasing tension and pain flaming against her forbidden entrance. Ever so slowly, Harry pushed her back down toward the bed again, but this time it was not a soft mattress that her bum met.

She opened her eyes against the burning pain that spread out from Draco's tip breaking through her outer ring. His wide girth stretched and pulled at her anal walls and she screwed her eyes tight at the pain. Harry's mouth remained locked with her so she could not scream and he tried mightily to distract her with his lips and tongue. But her mind could only focus on Draco's cock that was now burying it's way deep within her arse. Draco growled with the effort.

Draco's hands gripped her hips and finished seating her upon him and she took shallow, rapid breaths at the feel of him opening her up so fully from behind. He remained still behind her to allow her to grow accustomed to the size and feel of him. She could only breathe through her nose as she took in the foreign sensation and slowly the pain lessened. It remained, but only throbbed like a minor ache. Oddly, she found her center weeping even more now and she fought against the need to touch herself down there. That ache was rising in her womb again.

Draco groaned and rested his head against her back. "Gods, you're so fucking tight!" He said through clenched teeth. "You feel divine." Dracos' hand swept across her front and he pulled them both back to lie across the pillows. She felt Draco move slightly within her and both gasped at the new sensation. It was sharp and focused; she could feel her vaginal walls pulse in response. "You better fucking hurry, Potter. I'm not going to last long." Hermione could hear the control faltering in his voice and knew he was speaking truth.

Draco pushed her legs open wider for access and Harry quickly closed the space between them. Taking himself in hand, Harry guided himself through her last barrier. She watched as her best friend became her lover before her eyes and his eyes darkened at the supple body waiting beneath him. He pushed himself against her barrier once, then twice and with a sharp hiss, he was buried to the hilt. Her chest heaved and she whimpered, but compared to the pain of having Draco take her back channel, this, she could handle. She became very aware at the two male organs buried within her. There was literally no space left within her to take, they occupied every single inch she had available to give. Her body shifted at the thought and she felt both wizards moan at the unexpected movement.

Harry took a moment to study her face and she allowed herself to bask in their embrace, her mates. Harry's face above her crumbled and he shook from the effort. He was past the point of waiting. "Ready?" Harry looked over her shoulder to Draco underneath her. She could only assume that Draco nodded in the affirmative because before she could question it, Harry withdrew from her heat.

As Harry pushed his way back in, filling her up to the hilt, Draco moved back and away from her. Her mind jumbled at the overload of sensation. They fucked her in tandem; her body barely had time to grip one cock before it would begin his retreat and she was bombarded by another one filling her back up. It was glorious. She pushed nonsense and words she could not understand past her lips and they increased their pace. Her poor womb spasmed and jumped as Draco pushed against it from the back and Harry knocked against it from the front.

Color exploded into front of her eyes and she knew she would never be the same after this. They had ruined her. The two men pushed her body into the heavens and she broke apart so beautifully between their flushed bodies.

Hermione barely had time to register Harry pushing his teeth through the soft skin at her neck, her orgasm powered through her so. Sharp pain from her back told her Draco had marked her in equal fashion. Harry took a second to lick at the mark he had left on her neck. She watched through lidded eyes as Harry and Draco's mouths met in a passionate dance over her shoulder. She did not care. As long as they kept moving against her body, she could care less.

The kiss between the two men ended and Harry dropped bloodied lips to hers. Her body was too weak to respond. Static electricity burned from her veins and she allowed them to use her body for their own release. They continued their tormenting pattern and as their sweat comingled on their bodies, she thought through their link, _Come for me._ Hermione was rewarded with a deep groan from Harry and a sharp curse from Draco as both men locked up around her body and she felt the simultaneous flood of warmth as they ejaculated deep into her arse and vagina at the same time. Contentment washed over her.

All three collapsed on top of each other and laid in a mass of limbs and fluids. Hermione barely had time to pull herself free from her mates as Harry darkly climbed over her. She was almost scared by the predatory look in his eyes and swallowed audibly at the sight of his now-sticky erection hardening again. The bond spurred and fueled their desire, she knew, but there had been hardly enough time for her virginal body to recover. Her body teetered on the brink of pleasure and pain from their combined use, and she knew she was not ready for another round so soon.

Fortunately for her, Harry's dark look was not directed at her, but at the blond wizard who had just rolled away from their post-coital pile. Hermione could only watch as Harry grabbed the back of the blond's head and roughly shoved his tongue into his mouth. Draco let him. She sat back on her heels on the far end of the bed as the two rolled around each other, the hard lines of their bodies etched in perspiration. She could not take her eyes off the sight and she felt her core begin to tighten in response.

Draco had moved his head to Harry's neck and judging by the pained growl that escaped Harry's mouth, Draco had just marked the wizard as his own. Her breath hitched as Harry flipped Draco in a blur. Hermione smirked and thought to herself, _Seekers._

_Through and through, _they answered in unison and she shook her head in mirth. While her body rested, Hermione watched fascinated as Harry primed Draco's body, much as Draco had done with her own. Her mouth fell open as Harry's now bulging erection pressed into Draco's back entrance, but the blond wizard rested on all fours ready to receive his alpha. Had she made the same face of pain when Draco entered her, she wondered? The blond clenched his features in a tight hold as Harry's cock slid into him slowly, but fully. Her heart gave way under Draco's pain and she suddenly had the same desire to take away his pain as Harry had for her. This night was about uniting in pleasure. Her heart would not stand for it.

Hermione took note of Draco's pale organ, flushed and straining and licked her lips at the thought. Could she? Making the quick decision, she laid down on the bed, the sound of their combined groans flooding her ears. She turned so she was lying perpendicular beneath him; Draco's and her body intersected at a "T" junction. She paused at his wrist. His hands fisted in the sheets as he sought to steady himself against the rhythmic thrusts pushing him forward. Harry was not going easy on him as he did for her.

Her pink mouth wrapped around the underside of Draco's wrist and the grey eyes that had once been closed in pleasure opened in a flash as she sunk her teeth into his flesh. The need to mark him as hers flooded her senses and she pulled his blood in time to Harry's thrusts and Draco moaned a sound she wanted to duplicate all night.

She let go of Draco's bloody wrist, careful not to take too much. Scooting herself further down his body, she paused as she took in the intimate junction of their joined pelvises. Draco remained pushed up on all fours above her and she watched with wide eyes at Harry's manhood pistoned in and out of Draco above her; the sound of flesh hitting flesh would remained burned in her memory. Draco's now red-stained cock bobbled in front of her face and she hesitantly opened her mouth to grant him double the pleasure. It was the least she could do for him after he had shattered her world earlier. Draco's head dropped to the bed in a groan as she took him wholly in her throat.

"Fucking … Merlin, I can't…" Draco huffed on a pant. Hermione swallowed him deeper into her throat and allowed her tongue to caress the smooth flesh passionately. He tasted different, but unique, in his own way; she liked it. She forced her eyes to watch their coupling above her, and she slowly timed her strokes to Harry's above her.

Harry growled in his throat, his eyes screwed tight. "Gods, you feel so good. I'm … going to come." Her mouth could not keep up with the frantic pace of Harry's hips and she did the only thing she could. She reached up to caress Draco's balls first, followed by Harry's, which were slapping loudly against Draco's bum. The move sent them both over and soon her throat was flooded with the warmth of Draco's seed down her throat. She swallowed it eagerly. Draco choked and sputtered above her as his orgasm rode him. Hermione could not see his face the first go round since he was behind her, but she took in his quivering form above her this time. She committed to memory his clenching stomach muscles and the beads of sweat rolling down his shaking arms, his face caught in a beautiful rapture. She continued to swallow as Harry froze above her and she knew he was coming deep within Draco's channel.

Harry came with a sharp swore and allowed himself to bask in the feeling of Draco's tight arse gripping his cock. As he emptied the last of himself deep within the Draco's arse, he swept his hands up and over the blond's back. Harry's hand fisted in the back of his head and in a post-coital daze, Harry pulled the blond up by his platinum hair.

He sunk his teeth into the corner of Draco's neck and shoulder. Draco willingly took his mark and Harry lapped at the pureblood running over his tongue. Draco pushed up with one hand and sent them both of them rolling off and over Hermione.

Harry allowed the blond to push him to his back and collapsed onto the bedspread. He did not mind as Draco took his mouth and this time he did not fight for dominance. The blond wizard took his time, his tongue slow and searching. Harry let Draco claim every inch of his mouth and when Draco pulled back, he groaned at the pain that accompanied the bite to his bottom lip.

Below him, he could feel Hermione attending to his now-hardening erection once more. Gods, this bond making the refractory period almost non-existent. Harry felt himself already primed for another round. He winced slightly at the prick to his inner thigh. Hermione had sunk her delicate teeth into the sensitive skin there and he felt the warmth from her mark radiate through his blood. They had each marked each other as their own, their bond complete. There would be no going back. Finality washed over Harry and it felt better than any physical orgasm, although there had already been several tonight. He suspected there would be several more to come by the looks of things.

Draco's mouth left his abruptly. It took Harry a moment to register the lack of lips not on his, but when he opened darkened eyes, he saw his mates now engaged in a fierce will of tongues. Hermione wasted no time in taking what she wanted it seemed. Harry knew she would not appreciate being left out of the last coupling. In fact, by the way she was going at it with Draco, he figured she demanded payment right then and there. She would tolerate it, but he supposed the both of them did owe her.

Harry and Draco, once he was released from her lips, sat back, looking at the witch lying patiently on the bed. Her chest heaved as she took in their patient state. "Well?" her voice deep with lust, questioned. "Are you just going to sit there?" Hermione wasted no time in moving her hand between their bodies. Harry and Draco wore identical looks of surprise, a black and blond brow raised on their faces in question.

_Should I take her arse this time?_

_Doesn't matter to me. She feels delicious either way._

_I can hear you, you know._

Hermione squealed as two sets of lips attacked her, two sets of hands rubbed and caressed her, and two rock hard cocks flushed up against her. Her eyes fluttered closed in bliss.

* * *

_To be continued… _

_So, was it good for **you**? ;-)_


	7. Chapter Six

_Author's note: Please remember that this is an AU after the OotP. Some scenes may remain from HBP, but this story will not follow the timelines laid out in HBP and DH. Now that that's out of the way, please read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Six

"Yes! That's it! Hold the memory and … brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as the corporeal dragon danced around Harry before it flew up into the sky and vanished. "Excellent! It normally takes practice to conjure a full patronus. Excellent work, Malfoy." Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose as he looked towards the blond across the yard.

They only had one more night before Draco was due to return back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione had spent the remainder of the time in the Black Family library researching their bond while Harry chose to catch Draco up on defensive spells. It was the least Harry could do before he sent Draco willingly back into the viper's nest.

"Shall we duel again?" Draco called across the yard. Early that morning, the two wizards had set up in the small backyard of Grimmauld Place and sought to expand upon their newfound strengths. Not only had the completed bond heightened their physical responses to each other, but it seemed they were more receptive to their world at large. All three reported sharpened senses: smell, hearing and eyesight. But they also experienced an increased ability in magic as well.

The two wizards dueled in perfect tandem after they found they did not tire easily with increased magical expenditure. Harry blocked two spells in rapid succession, before dropping to the ground and firing his own. Draco was able to block the first spell, but Harry's _Expelliarmus _tipped Draco's Hawthorn wand out of his hand.

Harry caught the wand as it sailed to his hand and smirked at Draco. "Again?" Harry tossed the wand back to Draco and as the two sank into dueling positions, they paused as Hermione stepped through the patio door. Both could read her excitement buzzing before she even reached them.

Hermione exclaimed over her excitement, "I think I found something! I was in-"

"The library, we know," both Harry and Draco deadpanned. Hermione narrowed her eyes in irritation, but sniffed as she continued on.

"If I read correctly, there might be another way to amplify our magical capabilities through our bond." The amused glances both Harry and Draco had been wearing earlier dissolved as she explained. "We might have to work at it, but it seems the bond works as a conduit of electricity." Draco's brow furrowed at the Muggle concept and she adjusted her statement. "Think of it like a river. Power flows from one end to another, but if we can dam it, we can harness our magical energy and use the excess stores. Magic flows through us like that same river," she gestured from Harry to Draco to herself, "but there may be a way for one of us to tap into another's capabilities. Like a reserve," she finished.

"I don't understand," Harry scratched his head.

Draco crossed his arms and thought over what she just said. "So, if either of you so desired, you could use my magical energies without my permission?"

Hermione shook her head. "Everything is shared equally. You would still retain some of your magical ability individually, but yes, I can bolster my own as well. But I can't just take it from you. That would leave you defenseless and vulnerable to attack."

Draco nodded after a moment. "Let's try it."

"Now?" Harry questioned, unsure.

"Why not? Never know when it might come in handy. Let's do it. Granger." Draco indicated for her to proceed.

"Okay, I guess I'll start." She closed her eyes and thought through their link. _Ready?_

_Go for it,_ Draco answered.

_I guess so._ Even through their link, Hermione could feel Harry's nervousness. She pulled her concentration within and felt the center of her being grow warm. She reached out to the two auras next to her and pulled on the outsides of Draco's and Harry's consciousness. Their completed bond operated like a large window between them. She could see into their most innermost beings, fears, desires and deepest wishes. To access it, all she had to do was open the window.

Hermione metaphorically lifted the window open to Harry, and then opened the small access way that linked her to Draco. She gasped at the innate power that both held deep within. As Hermione pulled it into her own, her blood vessels swelled with the influx of magic and she opened her eyes to see a warm gold mist hovering over her body. Her body continued to meld the three magicks into one and she felt it grow and center in her palm. Her rune glowed a faint, gold hue. She swallowed as her body struggled to adjust to the influx of power and shifted on the balls of her feet. She felt lighter and heavier at the same time, like her feet would slowly pull off the ground if it weren't for the heavy weight of magic held in the palms of her hands.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked next to her. She opened her eyes and Harry jumped back in surprise. "Woah! You're eyes, Hermione…" he trailed off.

Confusion was evident on Hermione's face. "What is it?"

"They're glowing," Harry remarked.

Hermione longed for a mirror and her magic answered her. A small, silver handheld mirror appeared in the hand that did not hold her wand.

"Did you just do that?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded partly out of fear. She had not performed a spell or wandlessly summoned the mirror. She simply thought it and it was _there._ Interesting. "I'm not sure how. I just thought about it and it appeared." Hermione slowly pulled the mirror up to her face and sure enough there were golden flecks floating within her brown irises. The gold pieces moved about the pupil in an ethereal pattern that almost frightened her. But what really stood out was the light ring of gold that encircled her pupil and for a moment she had a moment to appreciate the features within her eyes. She always thought she had plain, boring irises before. But she had never seen something so eerie, yet hauntingly beautiful at the same time.

The mirror vanished as she pulled it away from her face and she turned back to the stunned-into-silence wizards. "I can only hold onto your power for so long," Hermione pressed to them. Even to do so for this little time was draining. Even though she felt invincible, she could feel the drain it was pulling on her body. No one person should be in control of this much power, this much innate magic. Perhaps in time, she could learn to weld it for longer but for now, the magic coursed and flowed through her and she clenched her fists. The magic boiled for escape and she longed to throw her hands out and do _something._

"Hit me," Hermione ordered sharply as she dropped back into a defensive stance.

"Are you serious?" Harry questioned.

"Granger, I don't think…?"

Hermione tossed her wand to the ground. "Just do it!"

Harry and Draco had one moment to throw each other disbelieving glances before she decided to act without their approval. Hermione threw her hands out and all that magic that had gathered at her palm and itched for release, expelled through her hands. She pushed the burning gold light at them both and the shields they threw up were weak but held. The force of her magic pushed them back and dirt moved around their shoes from the effort to remain upright.

"Draco, break left!" Harry ordered, his concentration on his shield waning. "On three!" Harry shouted over the gold light breaking through his shield. Tiny cracks began to dismantle it and if they had not dropped and rolled away by three, he would have been hit. On the count of three, both wizards dropped: he to the right, Draco to the left. They had a moment to roll away before Hermione spun and jumped after him.

Harry could not believe Hermione was attacking him with his own magic. He could feel the ebb and flow of their connection open between them. He watched as she spun effortlessly, blocking the offensive spell from Draco and threw his own power back at _Draco_! Remarkable. The three could only outmaneuver each other a few moments before it became too much for Hermione.

Hermione had somehow leapt her way up a tree and was about to attack Draco again, when she dropped to the ground, her hands falling to shaking knees. They were all exhausted mentally and physically. The backyard of Grimmauld Place looked like a war zone. Broken patio chairs and exploded railing littered the grass in between singed holes of dirt on the ground.

_Are you both alright?_ Harry asked them through the link. None of had the strength to physically voice the question or the response.

Draco nodded wearily and fell on his bottom to the ground, his wand arm falling over his knees.

_I think I may have pushed it, _Hermione responded after a moment.

_You think?_ Draco sneered in their minds.

Hermione continued on, her head still in between her knees. _I needed to know if we could still defend ourselves if one of us ever had the need to draw each other's energy._

_I could do some defensive spells, but anything more complicated, I couldn't conjure it. _Harry answered her.

She agreed. _I figured. We can pull from each other's… dam … for a lack of a better term, but not for a long period of time. The strength needed to hold the connection to all three is extraordinary!_ Hermione finally collapsed to the ground and crossed her legs. She had regulated her breathing to a more normal pace, but it was still too much to form simple words, so she continued telepathically. _But it amplifies our magical ability astronomically. I had no need for my wand at all. I could perform any defensive or offensive spells with a single thought. And it was stronger. So much stronger than any spell I've cast before._

"That's good to know." Both Harry and Hermione turned towards Draco who was the first to speak normally. "But I don't appreciate being without my magic, even if it is only at a reduced amount, for _any_ period of time."

Hermione nodded. "Right. I don't think it's something we should use lightly. A last resort if you will."

"So life or death situations only?" Harry put forth to the trio. Hermione grimaced but nodded. Draco nodded shortly after her.

* * *

For the first time in a few nights, Draco slept soundly without any dreams. It probably stemmed from all the mating between the three of them. They had reenacted anything their pull come had come up with in a dream. But it was so much better than a dream could ever manifest. Looking down at the sleeping brunette laying beside him, he smirked her blatant exhaustion.

Hermione slept in between him and Potter on her stomach, one arm pulled underneath her head. Her back, which was the only skin visible as the rest was blocked by a sheet, was covered in love bites and scratches. Not that Draco couldn't say the same for his fair skin. They were all going to need a heavy helping of healing potion after last night. They had marked each other feverishly, not that Draco had minded in the least.

It seemed the pull to pack had been sated for the moment. A few vigorous nights of mating had seemed to do the trick and now, Draco could rest peacefully without tantalizing dreams haunting him. Last night, he had selflessly threw himself into their coupling. Something told him that it may be their last chance to do so, now that the new school year was upon them.

Draco had spent the last hours of the evening dozing lightly in the large bed. He carefully sat up and disentangled himself from the witch in between them, mindful not to disturb her. To his surprise, Potter was already awake and sitting against the headboard.

"Are you going to leave?" There was a hint of emotion in Harry's voice that Draco could not place and he slid grey eyes over towards him. Harry looked different without his glasses on, Draco marveled. Clearing his throat of the last remnants of sleep, he whispered across the bed.

"You know I can't very well stay. I need to get back to the Manor. If we're to go through with this, then I need to convince my mother and aunt that I haven't defected."

"But will they believe you?" Harry whispered back.

Draco shrugged. "I'm sure they won't appreciate me leaving in the middle of summer, but I'll find a way to convince them."

"You know I can tell when you're bullshitting me." Harry leaned forward. "I can't believe I hadn't thought to do this ritual sooner. You're like a bloody open book." Harry smiled as he read the emotions now flowing from the blond. Irritation, annoyance and embarrassment. But Draco recovered smoothly, like he always did.

"I've always known you fancied me, Potter," Draco remarked with a wink. "Shame it took only a spell and blood bond to get you to admit it." Harry pinked and Draco grinned wolfishly in response. Draco slowly tried to leave the bed, but Hermione sensing the rush of cold air, scooted closer to him. Draco grimaced as she pushed against him.

"It seems she doesn't want you to leave," Harry chuckled softly. And Draco had to admit, he did not really want to leave the warmth of his either of mates. It felt like home and he was about to separated from it for awhile. While it was true they would be joining the rest of Hogwarts' students at King's Cross in a few days, Draco did not know how they would regard each other in public. He gathered for appearance's sake they would have to keep things status quo not to raise suspicion.

Carefully, lifting the blanket back over the sleeping witch, Draco extracted himself from the bed. "The train for Hogwarts leaves in three days. I'll see you guys then," he replied coolly. Draco moved around the room gathering his clothes. He did not want Harry to witness how hard it was for him to actually leave. How scared he was of going back to that place, to _him_. Draco was leaving for his former home, his childhood home and for once in his life he did not want to go back. "Keep her out of trouble, yeah?" Draco inclined his head towards Hermione who was now burrowing against Harry. She shifted once in her sleep, as if she could feel the uneasiness in the room.

"She won't be happy you left without a plan."

"Well, I've never been much for planning."

"Draco," Harry called as the blond stilled near the door. "Be safe."

"That's your job, Potter. Not mine." The door shut behind Draco softly with a click as Harry lay back down next to Hermione. The sun had not even risen fully and it already was going to be a long day. Harry sighed loudly but then regretted it as Hermione stirred once against his side. His arm dropped around her shoulders and he pulled her in close. He could still smell Draco's scent all over her body. It mixed sweetly with her own. Harry closed his eyes as he inhaled the musky aroma and committed the smell to memory. _Three days_, Harry thought to himself.

* * *

The wards washed over Draco a like warm blanket. Recognizing his blood, the gates swung open allowing him to proceed towards the Manor. Draco, however, had not been expecting his dear Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange to greet him when he arrived. "Where's my mother?" he asked as she neared him.

Instead of answering, Bellatrix sneered and quickly jabbed her wand under his chin. "The first thing I said to you after I escaped from Azkaban?" Her coal black eyes narrowed as she waited for his answer.

" 'I have a choice to make'."

She lowered her wand, her eyes glittering. "And well?"

Draco nodded sharply, but he did not answer her. "I need to speak with my mother first."

Bellatrix threw her head over her shoulder back towards the dark estate. "She's inside. She's been worried sick about 'er precious _baby_ all summer. Where 'ave you been?" Suspicion entered her voice.

"Thinking," was all he offered. Draco marched up and into the mansion, but the sharp clicking of Bellatrix's heels was never far behind him.

"Draco!" His mother's voice caught him as he entered the foyer. "The wards alerted me, but I just had to be sure." Narcissa Malfoy crossed the distance between them and with a large smile quickly threw thin arms around her son. "I am so glad you're home! I was worried."

Draco could not help but hug her back. He had missed her as well. "I did not mean to worry you. I was nervous about meeting … him." Narcissa nodded in understanding, her eyes uncharacteristically bright. "But I'm home now."

"I just wish we had more time before you left for school," she sighed.

Before Draco could answer, a new voice interrupted their reunion. "Narcissa, has our prodigal son returned?" A soft whisper froze both mother and son. Draco swallowed nervously as fear gripped him rigidly. He steeled a breath before turning around to face the Dark Lord, one of his double masters for the foreseeable future. Narcissa's hand tightened on Draco's arm, but she bowed her head in silence. He saw Bellatrix do the same next to him.

Draco lowered his head as well. "My Lord."

The dark wizard formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle stood flanked by his uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, newly freed from the Azkaban. Voldemort outstretched his arm towards Draco, a deformed smile on his face. "Come, Draco. Let's talk, shall we?" He motioned for Draco to follow him down the dark hallway to one of the Manor's less often used rooms. Bellatrix walked behind him and he could also feel the woman's glee cackle off of her robes. His mother stood in the foyer alone; she would not accompany him this time and the worry grew to dread.

As Draco passed by open doors in the hallways, he grimaced at the seedy occupants that were now using his family's home for free room and board. So much had happened over the summer. He closed his fist around his almost invisible rune as he followed the Dark Lord into an open room.

The door shut behind Bellatrix as she crossed the door way and a chair materialized behind Draco. He sat down in it and kept his eyes fixed on the desk in front of the Dark Lord. While his aunt had begun to teach him the very basics of Occumlency, he was by no means an expert, and nowhere near as strong enough to go against the Dark Lord. So Draco kept his eyes wisely averted.

"Draco, I was most disappointed that you were not here to greet me when we arrived. Your mother said you had 'left'. Do you care to explain why?" Voldemort spoke in the soft voice that was as alluring as it was frightening.

Actually, Draco really did care to explain, but he knew there was no way he could get out of it. "I was scared," he offered meekly. Nothing like the truth, he mused to himself. "I wasn't sure I could handle the responsibilities passed from my father." He looked down towards the carpet at his feet and took a breath. "But I am now." Draco looked up to Rodolphus and Antonin.

"You are ready to become my servant, truly?"

Draco knew there wasn't any other answer to give, except yes. If he answered 'no', they would _Avada_ him on the spot. No use for cowards in the Dark Lord's army. So, Draco nodded. "Yes," he answered firmly. Draco pushed into his rune for courage for what he was about to do and he felt the gentle caress of Harry's aura and the angry pull of Hermione's aura answer him. Even across the distance, it seemed Hermione was truly well and angry with him for leaving without a plan indeed. It gave him a small measure of comfort in the midst of such hopelessness. Draco schooled his face into perfect blankness and reached within to their awaiting presences. He could feel his mates' willingness to help, even across the miles, their willingness to protect and he latched onto it.

Voldemort half-smiled, a twisted mixture of pleasure and anticipation. "Bella, if you'd please."

Before she could begin, Draco threw open the window to both Harry's and Hermione's dam and fortified his mind as soon as his aunt whispered "Legilimens," behind him. Draco knew that she would instantly break down any walls he could throw up on his own, his training had been too short to withstand her alone. But bolstered by Harry's and Hermione's magical capabilities flowing through his blood, Draco was easily able to fortify his walls and block off all access from his aunt's foray into his mind. Draco hid all memories pertaining to this past summer: showing up at Potter's doorstep, completing the bond with Harry and Hermione, speaking with the Order about spying in change for protection, his dueling with Potter in the back yard, his last night spent at Grimmauld wrapped in the arms of Hermione and Harry and all the emotions that accompanied it.

Instead, his aunt could only preview what Draco wanted her to see, a fabricated myth of him staying at an old Malfoy property in the south of France for a few weeks, while he pondered what role he wanted to play in the upcoming war. Bellatrix pushed through the memories with all the gentleness of a wilder beast and he grimaced against the onslaught. His fists tightened against his legs as he held contact with her. It was becoming overpowering to hold the link between the three of them _and_ maintain his mental blocks.

But Bellatrix seemed satisfied with what she had seen in his mind and withdrew as gently as she had entered. Draco pulled a hand up to his now throbbing head, but struggled to maintain his dignity in front of the Dark Lord. He breathed harshly through his nose as Bellatrix relayed what she had seen in his mind.

Voldemort rose from his chair behind the desk. "Excellent. We will bring you into our fold immediately." The mad wizard floated around the desk and Draco could feel his power smooth over him as Voldemort neared him. Draco quickly released and closed the connection to Harry and Hermione. Draco wasn't sure if Voldemort could have sensed the boy-who-lived aura's through him (he knew they shared some sort of connection), but he did not want to give Harry away if he could help it. "I have big plans for you, Draco, and if you truly wish to prove your loyalty to me, then you will be presented with the opportunity to do so."

Draco dropped his head as the Dark Lord, his master, stopped in front of him. Just the small movement caused his headache to return. "I thank you for the honor, my Lord." Draco's voice was small and he chided his self for sounding weak.

"The honor is not yours, yet. I do not usually take back doubters, young Mister Malfoy." Draco swallowed at his words. "But I am a lenient Lord and will give you the chance to succeed where your father did not. But if you should ever think to doubt your path again, I will not be so forgiving next time." The promise of death reached Draco's ears.

"I understand. Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort just smiled that alluring and twisted smile before he clapped Draco on the shoulder and brushed past him. "Bella, you may proceed," he called, once he reached the door.

Draco did not turn around and as soon as the door closed signaling Voldemort's retreat, the Unforgivable sailed into his chest. His aunt's brand of _Crucio_ was remarkable actually, if you weren't the one currently experiencing it. She had added her own bit of flavor to the spell as it caused the regular sensation of your skin being flayed alive to be multiplied. Draco fell to the floor longing to wrap his arms around himself to make himself a smaller target, but he knew it would not do any good. It did not lessen the pain.

Across the distance, he could hear Hermione scream in his mind, _Take it all Draco! _And he would have too, but for the mental pain still reeling from his Aunt's intrusion into his mind and now the fire burning through his skin. The fire melted in between the layers of skin and spread upwards and outwards. He wanted to scratch at the epidermis and tear it off, despite knowing that it was just magic. There were no flames underneath his skin. But that did not stop his brain from feeling the sensation of being burned alive in every receptor. His deranged aunt threw the curse at him again and again, until his consciousness could take no more.

The screams of his mates across the distance dulled from horrified screams to whispers as he teetered over consciousness. When he finally gave into blackness, he pretended he was back asleep at Grimmauld place, about to wake up in their warm embrace.

* * *

"I'm telling you Hermione, something has happened." Harry stood with Hermione and the Weasleys on platform 9 ¾. Throngs of students and their families rushed around them, but Harry could not make out that mop of platinum hair he had been waiting to see.

Hermione fiddled with her trunk and pulled them towards the car entrance. Even though she had gotten over her initial anger at Draco's sudden departure, she still worried just the same as Harry. She tried to soothe her own worry along with his. "Harry, he's just playing a part. You know that, right?"

"Then why won't he answer us!" Harry replied, exasperated. He had not been expecting contact with Draco around the clock. But he would have at least thought that Draco would check-in with them.

But Hermione had no answer for that. As they made their way to their own compartment, they settled in next to Ginny and Ron, who did not have much to say to either of them. The school year was already starting off on rocky footing.

As the afternoon winded down into twilight, Harry seemed to make a decision and hastily exited out of the compartment. Hermione followed after him. "That's it. I'm going," he answered her unspoken question. Harry bundled the cloak under his arms and Hermione did not have to read his mind to know what he was about to do.

"Harry!"

The train's loud whistle sounded, announcing their arrival into Hogwarts. "Just go with Ron and the others up to the castle. I'll meet you there in a few." Taking his cloak of invisibility in hand, Harry carefully threw it over himself and made his way to toward the Slytherin cars. Harry was able to maneuver himself up and over the cart above Draco's bench and settled himself to listen for any clues about why his mate was being so mum towards him and Hermione. What had happened in those three days? Harry refused to believe that Draco had betrayed them, but he wanted answers.

Conversation floated up to his ears about the coming year and what plans you-know-who were putting into motion, but no specifics came forth. As the train pulled into the station slowly before coming to a rest, Harry was no more closer to finding out why the blond was acting so reclusive than when Hermione and Harry had first boarded the train. He watched as Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson grabbed their trunks and went on without Draco at his insistence.

Once the car was empty, Draco lowered the curtains wandlessly and sighed. "I know you're there, Potter," he grated through his teeth. Harry could feel Draco's annoyance rubbing into his skin.

Harry threw off the cloak and jumped down into the aisle of the train. "Just where the hell have you been!? What's going on? Mione's been worrying her bloody head off!"

"Where do you think I've been?!"

"I wouldn't have to guess if you'd let us know!" Harry shot back hotly.

"I've been with _him_. You know, the Dark Lord? Seems once he's made up his mind to keep you, they like to indoctrinate you into the family," Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry could make out the redness peaking from the corners of Draco's eyes and instantly took in the harshness of his tone, the tight hand clenching into fists in warning, the black smudges under his eyes. Harry pushed his voice out in a solemn whisper, "What did they do to you?"

Draco's mouth turned down into a sharp frown. "He made me his," the words were covered in disgust and contempt. Harry could hear Draco choking back emotion. The blond's head fell down and Harry's line of sight followed. Harry watched as Draco pushed the black material of his sleeve up and there on the inside of his left forearm was a slithering black snake sliding out of the mouth of a skull. Harry lifted his eyes up from the Dark Mark to meet Draco head on and watery greys met watery emeralds.

What do you say to your mate, so obviously in pain, so obviously hurt? Why hadn't Harry noticed it before? The way Draco grimaced as he turned to pull his trunk down from the rafters. The slight limp as he moved down the aisle and off the train. Anger stirred as Harry took in all the little cues of someone who had been tortured and punished relentlessly. Three days they had lost contact with him. Had they tortured his mate for three days?! White hot fire marked through Harry as he walked next to Draco in silence. Only he could mark his mate and Harry had to roll his shoulders back in irritation, the overwhelming need for vengeance almost swallowing him whole.

"We'll get him, Draco. I promise," Harry swore gravely.

Draco did not respond. He could only nod and the two silently carried their trunks up to the last waiting Thestral-drawn carriage.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The first week of their sixth year started off as any other. Timetables were handed out and while Hermione delighted in her schedule of Advanced Arthimancy, Charms and Potions, Harry was not as satisfied with his. After the commotion of the first few days of class, new and old students alike settled into their daily routine.

During their first night back, Harry had reported to Hermione his revelations about Draco's whereabouts in those days after he had left Grimmauld. While she was upset that he had taken the Mark, she grimly understood. Unfortunately, neither Harry nor Hermione where able to speak much with Draco in the subsequent days. It seemed the blond wizard was not up for sharing what he had learned while in the Dark Lord's company. Hermione had said to give him time, that Draco would come around, but Harry was anxious and remained on edge. She often had to divert his attention during meals in the Great Hall, lest he make a scene and march right up to the Slytherin table, he kept staring at Draco so. She yanked on his robes and quietly admonished him that Draco would speak when he was ready and they would do well to leave him alone.

So the two had quietly joined their classmates, pretending still to ignore the Slytherin. And while the days started like any other, Hermione found her nights left her disgruntled and yearning.

Although it had only been a little over a week since Hermione had lost her virginity, she found herself craving _more_. Her body, which had been sore with inexperience for the first few times, had adjusted to accommodate her mates and now she found herself _anxious_ for their touch again. She realized that her dorm mates may have been onto something about the delights of sexual activity – and for once, she could not fault them. She sighed as she furthered burrowed underneath her bed covers, another long day of classes behind her. Hermione longed to boast to Lavender and Pavarti about the most delicious way she had lost her virginity over the summer, and to whom, but she bade herself to remain quiet.

But just because she could not verbally express it, did not stop her mind from vividly replaying every detail her two mates had carefully burned into her memory. It replayed in an endless loop every evening and even once during Potions, she found herself falling back into that night at Grimmauld Place.

Back in her bed, Hermione squeezed her knees together in effort to still the annoying tightness that coiled in the very center of her. She pulled her blankets up to her chest and tried to roll to her side and focus on sleep. She was unsuccessful.

Giving in to the moment that refused to leave her, making a decision, Hermione timidly ran a hand down her stomach and over her knickers. Could she? Hermione closed her eyes and pretended Harry's hand was hers and she breathed out in remembrance. Her fingers moved the damp fabric of her knickers aside and she pushed the lips of her womanhood apart. She was already aroused just from thinking about it. She tried to mimic Harry's perfect ministrations, tried to time it to the imaginary strokes she imagined Draco was beating into her, but after a minute of teasing, she pulled her hand out and groaned.

It was no use. Her hand could never be Harry's and her fingers were a woefully inaccurate replacement for Draco's cock. She had gotten used to sleeping with two sets of strong arms around her at night. Two mates seeing to her every pleasure. How could she ever go back to sleeping alone? It was hard to deny the safety, the feel of protection she received when encompassed in the two sets of arms of Harry and Draco and even though she wrapped her arms around herself, by comparison, her arms paled to their strength.

_Lonely much? _Hermione heard Harry speak through their link. She smiled to herself. It seemed her thoughts were bleeding from the boundary of her mind again.

_I can't go to sleep,_ she admitted. _Is it just me?_

A moment of silence and then Harry answered, _No. I can't sleep either._

Hermione wondered if Draco was having as much difficulty sleeping as she was and reached out to him. _Draco? _A pregnant pause and then nothing. Hermione's mouth pressed into a frown.

_Maybe he's asleep? _Harry speculated.

Hermione shook her head in bed, but then remembered Harry couldn't physically see her and thought, _No. I can feel his irritation from here. He's ignoring us, _she accused. Hermione knew that Draco's skill in Occumlency had doubled since arriving back at Hogwarts. She felt a wide berth of magical energy leave her that same night he had returned back to the Manor. She deduced he had used it to shield himself from the Dark Lord. But now, the skill only made it harder to read him. Although she could still feel some traces of emotion leaking from the blond, it did not help matters that he steadfastly refused to answer either her or Harry. What was his deal? _Draco, I know you can hear us._ Hermione waited, but again, no reply came. She would happily take even a snarky reply, but no such response answered her.

Hermione could feel Harry sigh in her head. _Leave him be, Hermione. If he doesn't want to talk to us, then we can't make him._

But Hermione was, if anything, persistent. She knew that if Harry could feel her … frustrations … for lack of a better word, across the tower, then she knew that Draco could feel the same all the way in the dungeons. Twisting her lips in determination and with a renewed sense of dedication, she once more sent her small hand southward. This time, she willingly brought forth every emotion, every feeling of elation, and every orgasmic fall they had given her as she allowed her body to relive it once more. As her fingers twisted and pulled at her sensitive flesh, she recalled the memories and played them through her mind. At the same time, she reached out to caress the auras of her mates. Her body flushed with heat and she willingly spread her legs a little more. Harry's response was immediate. Hermione could literally feel the release of lust from his end to hers.

_Hermione…. _Harry's voice trailed off in a moan.

_Yes?_ She thought innocently. She gathered more of her juices and liberally spread it as she remembered Harry doing so days before.

His response was a pained, _What are you doing?_

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as her she pushed one and then two fingers inside her dripping entrance. _What do you think? _she sarcastically thought through their link. Her womb spasmed as she twisted her fingers against her walls and she could hear Harry groan in reply. _Can you feel that? _she asked, although she had a suspicion.

_God, yes, and if you don't stop –_

Hermione cut him off. _I don't want to stop._ She threw her head to the side and used her pillow to smother her verbal response to the stimulation. _I need you both, _she reached out to them_ … inside… I just … _Her fingers tried to speed up in reply and she could feel Harry's warm aura surround her. It caressed against her breasts, against her face and her overheated body could take no more._ Please!_ She begged, waiting for one more to answer her call. Harry groaned with her, and she lifted her hips to reach that elusive spot that only her lovers seemed able to find.

As Harry's aura stretched down to her weeping womanhood, it changed from an enveloping warmth to a liquid cool. It was as if he had literally breathed a cool wind against her center and the shocking juxtaposition between her heated core and the coolness sent her over the edge. She clamped a free hand over her mouth as her hips lifted on their own accord off the small bed and her body rocked. She bit her hand to keep from screaming out. Distantly, she could feel Harry's own cry of release in her mind as she surmised her orgasm had triggered his own.

It took a few moments for Hermione's breath to stabilize and she gingerly removed bruised fingers from her teeth. She pulled out her other hand, slick with her arousal out of her knickers. She did not call for Draco but she could feel him all the same. The promise of a mighty vengeance seeped from Draco and she bit her lip in nervous anticipation.

As she now found herself relaxed enough for slumber, but surprisingly still unsatisfied, she turned over in her bed and closed her eyes, the warmth of Harry's aura still surrounding her and lulling her into sleep. The very last thing Hermione heard before she fell asleep was Draco's voice in her head, the first she had heard in days. She could not be sure, as unconsciousness was claiming her quick, but just there, on the cusp of asleep and awake, she heard in the back of her mind, _Well played, Granger._

* * *

As Hermione readied herself for classes the next day, she was unsurprisingly greeted with an owl at her bedroom window. Opening the window to let the school owl in, she eagerly gave it a treat in exchange for the missive. In Harry's unreadable scrawl was the request to meet him in the Room of Requirement before lunch. Hermione smiled to herself and for once, found herself looking forward to something other than her schoolwork and books.

Even though she only had a few hours to make it through, more than once, she found herself daydreaming in class. As Professor Binns droned on, she sat lost in her own world. Harry was not in her class this morning, but Draco was. Hermione stared at the back of his head and wondered if Harry had sent him a note as well. But as always, he would not answer her calls, no matter how hard she glared at the back of his head. Their eyes did manage catch briefly across the aisle and before he could block her again, she was able to read the irritation along with his desire. For whatever reason, Draco was holding out on her and Harry. It was starting to grate on her nerves. How were they supposed to protect him, if he never spoke with them? Typical, broody git.

The rest of the period passed without mention and before long, Hermione found herself walking three times in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. She did not let on, but she could see Harry trailing behind her up to the seventh floor. He could only be a few steps behind her. She thought it peculiar that he just did not come up and speak with her – no one would find it odd if they were seen speaking in public.

The doorway presented itself on her last pass and she quickly entered the hidden room. The Room was empty, not even a couch presented itself. Only an unlit fireplace sat across the vast space. It was too quiet; Hermione could only hear her footfalls beneath her Mary Janes. Turning slowly to see if Harry had indeed followed her into the Room of Requirement, she drank in the darkening look flooding his eyes as he stalked towards her quietly.

"Is Draco coming?" she asked hopefully. Even though he was annoying her, she could not deny that she missed her mate.

Harry shrugged, loosening his tie from his collar. "He didn't answer my owl." Hermione could feel the disappointment behind Harry's words and it mirrored her own.

"I see," she said quietly. Her mouth twisted with the desire to go and find Draco herself. It was time they got to the bottom of his self-imposed silence.

But Harry's eyes snapped back to hers and the quiet sadness that had overshadowed him faded into something else entirely, something dark, but in no means frightening. "Didn't stop you I see." His gaze dropped hungrily down the length of her before raising back up to meet her eyes. Harry's pull to pack flooded her own and she could not help but willingly go with it. He could order her to walk into the Forbidden Forest covered in rare steak and she would, the compulsion to please him was so strong.

"Of course." Hermione backed up as Harry pushed into her space and the cold stonewall of the Room of Requirement greeted her back. It momentarily broke the spell.

Harry stopped in front of her, as if waiting for something. Neither could break the moment. All the sudden courage she found from her late night rendezvous with her own body, she could no longer summon now before her mate. She shivered in anticipation of his response. She remembered the promise of vengeance from Draco before she had drifted off to sleep and she wondered if she had teased them both too much. Harry's jaw clenched with restraint as his eyes tracked down to her lips. "Show me what you did last night," he softly ordered.

Hermione's eyes widened, caught. She swallowed against the lump of embarrassment that lodged in her throat and smiled as she tried to deflect his order. "It would be better if you could do it yourself. There isn't really a need to now." Her arms reached up to grab his shoulders and she could feel his restraint failing.

"Hermione." He pushed his power into that one word and Hermione stepped away from him, hesitant but compliant. Slowly, she lifted her hand to her waistband of her skirt and pushed the garment down to her knees. She stood back up in only her Oxford shirt and knickers and Harry greedily drunk the sight in. She felt a blush creep up her skin at her best friend-turned lover's appraisal. She slowly undid her tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt.

She willed her hands not to shake as she pushed the blue fabric of her underwear down her legs and stepping out of one leg, she brought a trembling hand back to her stomach. It was quite different doing this with an audience versus the sanctity of her closed poster bed. She closed her eyes against Harry's intense gaze and tried to draw the heat she found there inward. Her hand movements were not as skilled as last night, and she fumbled around her core, which was slowly moistening with her tepid ministrations.

Hermione jumped at the sudden feel of Harry's hand covering her own and her eyes sharply opened. She looked down to see he had grabbed her shaking fingers within his own and gazed back up to his emeralds, a question in her eyes. They did not break contact as Harry's hand expertly guided her over her center and when his thumb replaced her own on her nub, her mouth fell open in a gasp.

Harry, decidedly pleased with her response, used the moment to sweep her lips up with his own and he urgently drunk from her mouth as if it contained the sweetest nectar. She curled her tongue around his own and together they danced in and out of each other's mouths at the same time their combined fingers pumped in and out of her pussy.

Her knees quaked as Harry steadied her against the wall and before, where there was her sweet Harry coaxing her into her first time, stood in his place a man possessed. He pulled her hand out of her core and she could not follow where his other hand went. By the sounds, she guessed that Harry had unzipped his trousers and all of sudden, she felt her body being lifted up along the wall. She steadied her hands on his shoulders, one tracking into his hair and his breath pushed past his lips on a groan.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly, his restraint withering. Confusion dusted across Hermione's features and her mouth fell open on the verge of her question as Harry sharply entered her without warning. Her question morphed into a load moan of acknowledgement as his hips locked furiously against hers and with each succeeding retreat, he pushed her back further into the stone wall.

Hermione could have never imagined that such a hurt could feel so divine. He sunk into her again and again relentlessly. His head fell against her neck as he well and truly fucked her (it was the only way she could describe it) against the wall. His pants of exertion against her neck dampened her collarbone.

Hermione's head fell back against the wall as she bunched her fists into his shirt for purchase. Harry was literally going to fuck her lower half into the stone wall. She knew she would be bruised and sore tomorrow, but invited his lust upon her body and at the end, she rode his orgasm with him. Her hands clutched his head to her breast, as her fingers combed through his ebony locks. She never imagined being so used could feel so gloriously good. As Harry sagged against her body and he emptied the last of himself into her, she thought darkly to herself that she had to do this teasing thing more often. Harry chuckled softly and with a kiss to her neck, silently agreed.

However, their short-lived high was marred by the fact that one other was missing. It hung around them as quietly as the air in the Room.

* * *

Even after being so wonderfully sated, guilt plagued her through lunch. As Hermione and Harry sat for lunch in the Great Hall with no sign of Draco, her worry increased. Food held no interest to her now and Harry had to physically remind her to calm down. She imagined he only did so because her guilt was starting to wash over to him. But she knew he dealt with things in his own way.

The guilt followed her through her classes for the duration of the day, and by time she had left her last class, she marched out the room determined to assuage the feeling. Instead of going to dinner, she was determined to confront the blond head on. While Draco could shut her out mentally due to his increased skills as an Occulmens, she could still locate his presence through their link. Her reading on their newly formed bond had informed her that they could use it to track each other's movements and while she valued her privacy and theirs in turn, it was useful when one needed to be found urgently, as was the case tonight, she deemed.

Quickly turning down another corridor, she felt Draco's incense grow, but Hermione would not be deterred. She bade her legs to walk faster and followed behind Draco as he made another sharp left; his paced increased as he tried to outpace her, but she just doubled her steps. "You know, I used to think you were a sniveling coward, Draco Malfoy!" she called after him, but he would still not answer. She bated him further, determined to get a response. "Ironic that you hold the rune of Courage and you won't even turn to answer me."

Hermione could feel his annoyance melt into the beginnings of rage as he threw a nasty look over his shoulder at her. She faltered mid-step at the warning, but brushed it off and continued forward. She would not let him escape this time. "What the hell is your problem? How are we supposed to protect you if you won't even talk to us?!" She was close enough that she could grab his arm and she pulled on the muscle bunching beneath his robe.

Draco whirled on her faster than she was prepared for and quicker than she could have imagined, she found her back crashing into the cold stone wall twice in a day. Her already sore back groaned with the effort and she whimpered from the pain. The back of her head rocked off the stone slab as Draco's fists tightened around her forearms. His mouth dropped into a fierce frown. "How can I possibly talk to either of you when you and Potter are busy fucking each other's brains out?"

Even though Hermione was still reeling, she was uncomfortable at his accusation. But she refused to show any outward sign of embarrassment before him. She would not apologize for any physical intimacy between her and Harry. "If I recall, Harry sent you an owl to join us. You declined," she whispered against his face which jumped between anger and indecision. Hermione knew he would not physically harm her, but it did not stop him from squeezing his fingers into her flesh.

"Excuse me if I did not want to interrupt the _lovebirds_ in a shared moment," he spoke, the beginnings of a growl interrupting his words.

Hermione searched his eyes for the markings of untruth, but knew he was being sincere. "What did you just call us? Do you think Harry and I are in love?" Her mouth struggled over the word 'love'. Hermione could not exactly call it _that_. Yes, she had love for Harry. Years of trust and comfort had bonded them long before the _âme de loups_ ever did and maybe the foundation had been laid for something more, but she did not think she was there with him yet. This bond awakened her sexual prowess, gave her two mates, but was it love? Hermione warred between herself and what the bond was telling her to be true, while Draco continued on.

"It's quite obvious on his end. Imagine, sitting in your dorm, being showered with emotions of love while the two of you shag each other into the wall. It's not exactly," Draco searched for the proper word, "comforting," he finished.

Hermione was floored. Was Draco actually _jealous_? Was this the reason he had been ignoring them for the better part of a week? She was reluctant to leave Draco out of their alone time in the Room of Requirement, but she, too, had been swept up in the pull to pack. She swallowed guiltily and admonished herself for not speaking her mind as she had wished to and now suddenly everything was so clear: Draco's aloofness, his unwillingness to answer neither her nor Harry's call.

Draco sneered as he read the realization on her face. "Found the answer you were looking for?" he sarcastically remarked. He loosened his hold on her arms and she stumbled as she lost her footing. "Curiosity will kill you, did you know?" Draco finally stepped away from her, but the distance between them still stung with nervous energy and unspoken feelings.

"Why didn't you tell us what they were doing to you?" Hermione tried to switch gears to why he had not told them of Voldemort's torture. Her cheeks still flamed with her realization and she tried to deter the conversation to other questions that needed answering.

"Would it have made a difference? It's not like you could have sent the Calvary after me."

Her voice rose with her renewed irritation. "You could have least let us know you weren't dead! Then the new school year starts and you won't even speak to Harry and I -

"If you two weren't –

"Oh, please! As if that's hardly an excuse. And I'll have you know –

Draco foresaw her tirade and cut her off. "Yes, please pencil me in to shag my own mates … oh, I don't know next Thursday?! I believe I'm available then -

"Malfoy! Hermione!" A new voice interrupted them.

Both Draco and Hermione whirled from each other's throats to find an out-of-breath Harry on the opposite end of the corridor. Harry walked with grim determination and either ignored or could not feel the anger stemming from the two. Hermione guessed that was impossible since her face as well as Draco's matched a ripened tomato. She took a step back from him and straightened her robes, which Draco had rumpled when he grabbed her.

Hermione could tell from Draco's pursed lips that he was not going to answer, so after a calming breath she did. "What is it, Harry?"

Emotion she could not read gripped Harry's green eyes. He looked between them both and answered, "We need to go; Dumbledore wants to speak with us," he spoke gravely.

* * *

_Author's note: I apologize for the delay with this chapter. For some reason, this chapter was really hard to write, but I powered through for you guys. Please let me know what you think so far; I love hearing from you. And a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story – you are all awesome! Seriously – I love you...__pushes laptop away from the hubby so he can't read this :-0_


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_Just let me do the talking_, Harry ordered once they topped the moving staircase that led into Dumbledore's outer chambers. He did not know the exact reason Dumbledore had sought the three of them out after dinner and he was not about to give anything away. As much as Harry trusted his Headmaster, he did not think it apt to share that he was now bonded with Draco and Hermione. Some things were better left unsaid.

_Harry, he wanted to speak with all three of us. You can't just expect us to remain quiet,_ Hermione replied, exasperated.

_I wouldn't expect __**you**__ to, even if you tried_, Malfoy sneered into their minds.

_Shut it, Malfoy,_ Hermione gave back, still annoyed at his earlier treatment of her person.

"Ah, welcome, welcome," Professor Dumbledore greeted the trio as they walked into his office. They were surprised to find Professors McGonagall and Snape stood also in attendance. "I trust you have had a pleasant first week of classes?"

Harry glanced at Professor Snape, who had already assigned a three foot essay due by the beginning of next week, but weakly replied, "Yes, sir. You wanted to see us?"

"Wonderful!" Professor Dumbledore walked around the large desk to stand before the trio who nervously rested on the balls of their feet. "And yes, I've been informed by the Order of the most interesting news," he eyed Draco as he spoke next. "Is it true that you've decided to spy for the Order, Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry felt a queer sensation lick at the back of his neck as Professor Dumbledore regarded Draco. Harry nodded inconspicuously for Draco to go ahead. It wasn't like Dumbledore did not already know. When Draco confirmed that he was, Dumbledore continued on a sigh, "Such a high demand to place on someone so young. I see there is no need to remind you the penalty of betraying such a cause."

Draco nodded stiffly. "I'm quite aware of the consequences of being found out, if that's what you mean."

"I do." Dumbledore spread his arms out as if he were waiting, "So, have you anything to report? I know the year is new, but – "

Draco interrupted him with regarding eyes. "He hasn't quite let me in his in inner circle yet," he deadpanned. Harry could feel the stirrings of anger prick along Draco's skin as he struggled to keep his irritation in check. "He has plans for me, but I don't know what yet." Harry knew Draco to be truthful through their bond and hoped he wasn't sending his mate into the snake's nest for nothing. It was one thing to do so on Draco's own volition, but Harry was responsible for him now and he suddenly grew cross with the Order's decision to send Draco in at all.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I see." He swung his bespectacled gaze to Harry and Hermione next. "And you both are trusting of Mr. Malfoy's involvement?"

Hermione scoffed at his implication. "With all due respect, sir –"

Dumbledore interrupted her. "Believe me, I meant nothing untoward, Ms. Granger. I just find it … odd that you, of all students, would trust Mr. Malfoy so completely given your history over the years."

Hermione shook her head fiercely. "People can change," she remarked, resolutely. She glanced at Professor Snape slinking in the corner, but knew he was watching the scene play out dutifully. "I'm sure you know that more than most," she finished as her gaze reverted back to their Headmaster. She lifted her chin a little.

"More than most, I can assure you," he finished with an enigmatic smile. Hermione was puzzled, but grinned nonetheless. "And you, Harry?"

Harry nodded as well. "I do." He would not give anything further. He knew that Dumbledore was sensing them out for the truth behind their sudden reversal of feelings when it came to the blond wizard, but both left no room for doubt.

"I guess it's settled then." Dumbledore pushed off the desk he was leaning against and made a shooing motion. "Well, it's back to your dorms." The three warily gave one last look before they dismissed themselves and headed back down the staircase.

"Well?" Professor Snape drawled as he came to stand next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to Gryffindor's Head of House. "What do you think, Minerva?"

"Severus can keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy in the field, I suppose. We will just have to watch him here. Time will tell." The older witch shrugged her shoulders.

"It seems you have now acquired two spies within your ranks," Snape finished. With a sharp nod to both, Snape turned on his heel and exited the room.

"So it would seem," Dumbledore agreed. Minerva took her leave after Snape, leaving Dumbledore to ponder this newest development. Making a decision, he called forth his Patronus and sent the news to where he knew it would be most useful. As the ethereal Phoenix flew through the windows of his office, he whispered beneath his breath, "It cannot be said I did not give him an out."

* * *

Harry caught Draco's elbow and instead of letting the blond wizard stalk back towards the dungeons, he pulled him up the staircase.

Draco struggled to pull his arm back, but Harry would not be deterred and reaffirmed his grip. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco growled.

"We need to talk," Harry stated simply, as all three of them marched up the stairs. Too much needed to be said, too many things had been left unaired between the three of them and Harry was ready to get to the bottom of it. Tonight. Harry gestured for Hermione trailing behind them to follow, as she was as much a part of this conversation as he was. Silently, all three made their way up the winding staircases, mindful of Mrs. Norris and Filch's wandering eyes.

Draco did not answer Harry, but removed his arm from Harry's grasp and silently followed. Soon, all three found their way to the Room of Requirement on the silent seventh floor. Hermione walked the required times to access the room, while Harry and Draco stood cold-shoulder to cold-shoulder next to each other. The doorway presented itself and three filed in.

The walls of the room were outfitted in ceiling-to-floor mirrors and nothing else. Multiple reflections greeted them as the trio entered the room. Harry kept walking expecting to see Draco beside him, but turned to find that Draco had not moved since entering the doorway.

Draco crossed his arms across his gray jumper and arched an arctic brow. "Well?" he paused. "Talk."

"That's not how it works, Malfoy," Harry pressed, trying to steady his agitation at Draco's arrogance. "We've been trying to speak to you for days now. _You _talk. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Draco remained silent as the two wizards engaged in a heated stare.

"Why the hell should I tell either one of you? I'm to report to the Order, remember? I don't recall anything about specifically reporting to you," Draco sarcastically drawled.

Harry shrugged in like manner. "Well, I'm not sure … maybe because we're _mates _… you know, bonded?" he quipped.

The blond's mask of boredom fell into ire. "My _mates_?" he questioned, throwing a twisted look at Hermione and Harry across the large room. Hermione remained oddly silent as the exchange unfolded. "Why, of course!" Draco sneered. "Protection, shared interests, and let's not forget, all the shagging I can take, right? Oh, I forgot … that only seems to be applicable to _you and Granger_!"

"Malfoy, what –" Harry started, but Draco was incensed.

"You think I didn't know what the two of you were up to?" Draco's voice rose sharply. "That I couldn't_ feel _exactly how content you two were while I sat halfway across the bloody castle?!"

"Draco, are you implying -" Hermione started from her corner of the room, but he sharply cut her off.

"Shut up, Granger, yeah? Mind your own business for once." Draco directed towards her, but his glare remained squarely on Harry.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Harry shouted, the level of his anger matching Draco's. "She's as much as part of this as you are."

"Fuck you, Potter! You don't own me." Draco rolled his shoulders back in irritation and clenched his fists. He stalked closer towards Harry one step at a time, as his nails bit into his palms. "I can choose to leave you both anytime I want." Even as he spoke the words, Harry knew that to be a lie.

Harry matched Draco step for step and soon only a few short meters separated them. Harry's emeralds narrowed as he regarded the anger simmering around the blond wizard. He tried for nonchalance. "You would only be hurting yourself, Malfoy. But suit yourself."

"_Hurt!?_" Draco's slits matched Harry's. "You wouldn't know anything about _hurt_, Potter." Draco's mouth twisted as he spat out the word.

"Just try me," Harry scoffed lowly. He grew incensed that Draco would so callously accuse _him_ of not knowing suffering, as if he grew up in pampered, sheltered world for the first eleven years of his life.

Instead of Draco responding as he had expected, Harry could only watch as the mirrors surrounding them suddenly frosted over to a solid gray and the once multiple reflections that mimicked their actions disappeared. Harry watched as Hermione drew her arms around herself and to his surprise, his breath escaped in little clouds of vapor as the temperature in the room fell dramatically. An invisible gust of wind whipped around them all and blew through their hair. Harry cut sharp eyes back to Draco, who stood impervious to the frigid air blanketing the room.

More puffs of vapor escaped as Harry called to Draco unsuccessfully. Harry groaned as he felt the blond reach inside him as that could only mean one thing. Harry inwardly cursed as he felt the blond siphon his magical energy from his own dam. By the looks of Hermione tightening her arms around herself, he figured Draco was doing the same to her as well.

The winds gust and crested and soon actual snowflakes emerged from the cold air. They raged around the room on a whirlwind. The snowflakes multiplied and too soon Harry's visibility decreased as the room melted into a mass blend of gray and white. The cold air turned to frost as little specks of frozen crystals began to materialize on the lens of Harry's glasses.

Harry could not stop his limbs from shaking as the snow furiously whipped around Draco in a vicious cyclone, but did not touch him. The mini-blizzard Harry and Hermione were caught in did not affect the blond at all.

Draco's chilled voice matched the temperature in the room. "I spent three days, naked, on the floor of my own fucking dining room." As Draco's words continued, his anger grew, and the snow and wind grew with it. Harry's head snapped to Draco, and again, he found he could not move. He stood entranced as Draco persisted with his tale, "They took my wand, broke both my ankles, broke two of my ribs, I'm sure I had collapsed a lung, and they burnt my hands to the flesh." Said hands were now healed and balled into two fists that hummed with a faint, silver glow. Draco's jaw worked over his anger. "All I wanted was to _die_. They made my mother watch …" his voice faltered, "as they … _broke_ me and you have the audacity to just stand there …" he trailed off in wrath.

The blizzard intensified and Harry stumbled from the waves of Draco's fury pulsing out from the center of the room. Harry felt the very air he inhaled start to freeze the sensitive flesh of his lungs and he could feel the beginnings of frostbite begin to touch his nose and fingertips. Through it all, Draco stood impervious to the conditions surrounding them. The same flurry of white that rushed around Draco echoed within his eyes and Harry could not help but take in the manifestation of his power awakening.

Draco's once grey irises now held bright silver flakes that danced around his pupil in time to the frantically falling snow in the room. His clenching and unclenching fists bloomed with silver light that itched to be used and Harry knew that if he went against him now, from Hermione's earlier demonstration, he would not be able to hold Draco off for long.

But looking at the furious blond, standing there in the midst of the storm he had created, Harry considered that maybe this was what he wanted: some semblance of control, where he previously had none. Harry could feel the rage that swam around Draco and instead of feeding into it, all Harry wanted was to erase it. Oh, he wanted vengeance for what Draco had confessed had been done to him, but he did not want to take it out on Draco.

Harry swallowed around the lumps of frost collected in his throat as he recalled the vision of his mates struggling to within an inch of their life and here, Draco had barely escaped with his only a few days after they had completed the bond. What kind of Alpha was he if he could not protect his own pack? A washed in his own guilt, Harry did the only thing he could and hoped it would not backfire on him.

Summoning his Gryffindor courage, Harry steadied his wand arm and reluctantly leveled it at Draco. Harry could hear Hermione barely yell at him across the distance; however, a fierce howl of the wind drowned her out. But it was no matter; her warning would not stop him now.

Draco's brows rose briefly in surprise, and just as quickly, dropped into a scowl as he accepted the challenge. Draco's hands opened as he released the silver expanse of power and directed it solely at Harry.

Harry had to non-verbally summoned his Patronus, the only thing he felt strong enough to go against Draco's magic. And while it was not as strong as it would have been, it did hold. Their magic met and cackled as they fought for dominance. The silver flakes dancing in Draco's eyes narrowed as he walked toward Harry and pushed more of his magic against Harry's Patronus. Draco stalked towards him with purpose and for a quick moment fear gripped him. The force of their combined magicks, now in Draco's control, threw Harry back against the mirrored wall and a sharp crack greeted him as his head ricocheted off the glass.

Warm streaks of a liquid seeped down into the collar of his shirt and Harry did not have to look to know that his head was bleeding. Draco's magic pushed up against his shield and Harry struggled against the mirror and his now rapidly weakening Patronus. Turning his head slightly, he saw that Draco was simultaneously holding Hermione at bay with a wall of ice. Harry could see her beating against the immovable block, but it seemed that Draco intended this fight only between the two of them.

"Does hurting me make you feel better?" Harry yelled over the din. "Is this what you want?!"

Draco released a yell of frustration. "You don't fucking get it, do you?!"

"I **get** it! They _hurt _you! But don't _you_ understand?"

"What are you on about?" And the attack lessened.

"Every time they hurt you, they hurt me as well. And if you need to wound me in order to move on," Harry threw down his wand, "then fucking do it and let's get it over with! But do not expect Hermione or myself to just forget that you exist." Harry drew in a ragged breath. "That you don't … _mean_ something to all of this. To me," he finished quietly.

Draco abruptly dropped his advances and the attack ceased. The snow stopped whirling around him in a vicious cyclone and instead reverted back to softly falling snow. Small crunches could be heard beneath his shoes as he made his way to Harry. Draco had held their combined magic for a longer period of time than Hermione did at first, but the effort was starting to become too much for him.

Harry stood his ground as Draco approached him, captivated by the silver snow floating within his irises. "And what _exactly_ do I mean to you? Some patsy to accomplish the means to an end?" Draco's eyes searched Harry's for the truth.

"No," Harry admitted. "You mean … much more. Don't you see? I wouldn't be here if you didn't," he replied honestly.

Draco's throat bobbled as he swallowed, at a loss for words. Harry took the moment to continue.

"If I've done something that led you to believe otherwise, then I apologize." Before, only Harry stood in the frozen elements, but now, as Draco and he met inches apart, the snow fell and melted into both of their hair. Draco's eyes reverted back to his normal greys and the snowfall ended within his eyes at the same time it did in the room. He thought over Harry's words.

Draco was swift in lowering his lips to Harry's, and Harry allowed him to set the pace. As their Alpha, he felt the urgent need to reassert his dominance over his pack. Draco had not directly challenged him, but the inclination was still the same. Harry could not have rogue wolves within his pack running off to challenge him every opportunity they had. Yet to truly be in control, it sometimes meant having to relinquish it for the good of the order. Hadn't he heard that somewhere over the years? A great leader required the ability to follow as well as to lead. Harry willingly parted his lips as Draco sought entrance into his mouth and the moment they made contact, Harry realized he had missed the delectable mixture of cold and warmth he found within Draco's mouth alone.

The kiss was reassuring as it was passionate. Unspoken words of reconciliation filled the air as Draco's own need began to overtake them both. Harry suddenly found his back wet from being pushed into the fresh snow as a very demanding blond took what he wanted from Harry's mouth. And Harry let him.

It was not what Harry was used to, but he could not deny his mate this, if only for tonight. Lying back, Harry allowed Draco to trace his tongue over his mark. Their marks had not faded and it took a certain amount of glamour charms to hide it each morning. However, their combined magical energy was all but used in the preceding fight and now the mark was as red and fresh the night Draco first gave it to him.

Harry moaned as Draco bit the sensitive flesh of the mark again and suddenly Draco's hands were tearing at Harry's trousers and shirt. Together they pulled off jumpers, shirts and ties. Anxiety and anticipation for what was to come filled Harry's hands with tremors as he assisted Draco in removing the offending garments. Lifting up his hips, Harry pushed his trousers and pants down his legs and once he was free, Draco reclaimed his mouth in a bruising kiss.

The shocking mixture of ice and snow at his back coupled with Draco's warm chest against his front had Harry gasping at the pleasure he found it in all. He was the hot to Draco's cold, the fire to his ice. And even if the two elements could never exist at once, they would always mirror would one another. Gooseflesh rose along their arms and Harry could not say it was put there by the cold air still clinging to the room. Their hands traced each other and Harry realized with a pang of regret that he had not touched Draco since that last night at Grimmauld Place. Harry slowed his fingers to a soft caress against Draco's brow with the thought.

The blond stilled at the caress and raised his head from the track down Harry's abdomen. The heat Harry found there was full of promises. "Tonight is about my needs, Potter. You can save the romantics for Granger." Draco sat back on his haunches and spitting into his hand, readied himself. With a rough shove, Draco's other hand pushed Harry's legs apart and Harry nodded his compliance.

Harry could understand Draco's need for dominance, the burning desire to reassert himself after everything he had been through. And for that, Harry forced his grimace of pain into his bottom lip at the feel of Draco working his way into his body. Harry willed his body to relax and exhaled sharply through his nose as Draco's cock pushed his way deep into Harry's channel. He could feel the flesh give way and stretch painfully as Draco filled him completely. Stuffed to the hilt, Draco's eyes searched Harry's for any opposition, and having found none, quickly pulled out before sinking back into him once more.

At first thrust, Harry cried out; he could not help it. The pain of having his never-used channel stretched open overthrew his senses and he screwed his eyes shut as Draco pushed his way into him once more. He had no choice but to accommodate Draco and soon enough, he found his body opening in reply.

"Look at me," Draco grated, his voice rough with emotion.

Harry complied, his eyes pausing on Draco's chest before rising to meet his eyes. Harry spoke what Draco could not, "Never again," Harry vowed. His own erection bounced against his stomach in time to Draco's thrusts and Harry looked between it and Draco expectantly.

But Draco was not as willing to give. In fact, he seemed content to only take from Harry's body. The furious locking of Draco's hips against Harry's told of the satisfying pleasure he found within Harry's willing body. And for now, that was enough for him.

He had come to this room with the intention of resolving whatever tension had been growing between the three of them over the past few days. But now, Harry found himself surprisingly dissolving one kind of tension and replacing it with another.

As Draco finally took Harry's aching cock in hand, Harry pushed a groan through bruised lips. His mouth slacked in relief as the blond worked him over in time to his thrusts.

"Yesss," Harry moaned. Draco quickly gathered the pre-cum beading out of the tip before spreading it down the length of Harry's cock. He accompanied the move by twisting his own hips to enter Harry at a new, deeper angle. The hard push against Harry's lower abdomen inside sent them both over as Harry gave up all control to the blond in that moment; he could find no regret in the decision. Harry's body locked and clenched around Draco's as hot jets of seed erupted into his warm hand. With a last push into Harry, Draco groaned as he let his own seed flow deep inside his back channel. It filled Harry with warmth he did not expect.

The blond pulled out of Harry with a slick 'plop'. The last vestiges of his strength waning, Draco fell forward into Harry's arms. Both took a moment to still their breaths which still hovered in visible clouds of vapor.

Contemplative in the heavy moment, Harry voiced a question that had been nagging in the recesses of his mind. "Back at Grimmauld Place, when Ron hit you that night the Order came?" Draco snorted softly, but Harry carried on. "I could feel it on my chin as if he had hit me. Hermione could as well, if I remember. If they," Harry struggled over his anger as Draco stilled on top to him, "… did that to you, then how come Hermione and I didn't feel anything?" Very quietly, Harry continued, "I imagine it was rather a lot to take."

Draco did not respond for a few moments. "I reinforced my mental shields so the pain wouldn't bleed over to you both. Would have been hard to explain why you both were doubled over for three days straight," he shrugged, nonchalant.

Even though Draco tried to downplay the act, Harry saw it for what it was. "Thanks." Other expressions of gratitude rushed forth, but Harry held them at bay, knowing it would only further agitate the blond. Draco only nodded in response.

Harry pushed up on his elbows and looked across the snowy floor. The Room of Requirement was once again surrounded by clear mirrors and multiple reflections greeted them once more; the two of them lay amongst vast space covered in two inches of freshly fallen snow. "So … snow, huh?"

Draco sat up with him. "Rather fitting, I suppose."

Harry agreed. "It is." His gaze swung around Draco and he repressed a smile. "Going to let her out now?" He inclined his head towards the corner and both wizards turned to where Hermione was still effectively trapped within her ice cell. She was currently firing spell after spell at the block to free herself, but little damage was done, the wall was so thick.

"Do you really want to? It's nice and quiet in here."

Harry leveled him a sideways glance as Draco snorted inelegantly, "As if you don't agree."

Both chuckled as Hermione telepathically promised retribution when she escaped. She did not appreciate being left out at all. But they could still feel her happiness; it was buried beneath her frustration and annoyance, but it was there.

* * *

_Author's note: This chapter was written to Justin Timberlake's "Mirrors". The scene was already set, but I was searching for musical inspiration and the lyrics captured perfectly what I was trying to say._

_In reference to Draco's line "…they __**broke **__me…" I leave that up to you, the reader, to interpret as you decide. I am not implicating one thing over another. _

_With all that said, THANK YOU for pushing this story over the 100-review mark. I love you all and for that, I promise to give you a story you can all enjoy – 'cause that's what this is all about. Much love and celebratory wine to everyone! -L_


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The block of ice Hermione pushed against suddenly vanished and she tumbled forward ungracefully hands first into the snowy floor. Lifting up from the ground, she dusted the snow from the front of her jumper and skirt. Wasting no time, she marched over to the chortling wizards. Her glare lacked the heat that accompanied her words. "I suppose you find this hilarious." She lifted her nose into the air.

"Quite," Draco snorted, still sitting in the snowy mess he had created.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry pleaded beside Draco. "He didn't mean it." Harry gave an obligatory glance to Draco to show some cooperation, but the blond wizard was full of recalcitrance.

"Come now, Granger." His classic smirk in place. "I do believe you need to _cool_ down," Draco drawled and quicker than Hermione could interpret, she saw his pale hand close around a handful of snow. She had one second to blink before said snow smacked her in the middle of her face.

Words failed her as flecks of ice fell through the top of her shirt. Once the snow hit her flesh, it made her squirm. "Ooohh! I—I can't believe you..." The ice quickly turned into cold water against her heated skin and the once flushed state of arousal she had been experiencing quickly tampered with Draco's assault.

"What, no witty retort?" Draco taunted. "Your mental faculties are slipping, Granger," he teased.

Revenge overtook her. "You … you _ferret_!" she sneered. Quickly ducking down, she gathered all the snow she could into one hand and launched it in Draco's direction. However, possess any athletic skills she did not, so the snowball landed one meter off from its intended target.

Harry bit back a smile at her sore attempt of a throw and she felt her revenge grow to encompass him. Her reasoning did not make any sense, but Harry had laughed at her attempt, and coupled with the fact that he was closer than Draco was, made him an easier target. She threw what remaining snow she had left in her hand and smiled smugly as the snow landed right atop Harry's hair.

She crossed her arms and nodded, pleased with herself. It was the narrowing of Harry's eyes, the promising glint in Draco's that lead her to believe that this was not over just yet. With a gleeful shriek, she quickly spun and ran as the two stood to chase her.

Or well, at least Hermione had _tried_ to run. The soft soles of her Mary Janes were no match for the slippery surface within the Room of Requirement. It seemed the very room was against her as she slid along the snowy ground beneath her feet. With a last shout, she twisted to out dodge their arms. But the maneuver cost her her footing and her backside was pressed to the ice cold floor beneath her.

Taking a moment to squirm against the cold now pressed against her bottom, Hermione grimaced as snowball after snowball pelted her back. The very fabric of her jumper was starting to dampen with their combined assaults and she huffed in annoyance at the unfairness of it all.

Hermione turned, and lifting an outturned hand to half cover her face, she used her free hand to grab her wand in the fallen snow to even the stakes. Because really, she wasn't the brightest witch of their age for nothing and while they may out man her two-to-one in a silly snowball fight, they could not contest the combination of her intelligence and magical capabilities.

She took pleasure in their twin faces of shock as she pelted them both with a newly created charm she had minted last year. Usually when snowballs hit you, they annoyingly melted and turned into cold slushy water against your skin or clothes. The snow she was now hitting them with from her wand did not melt and it did not fall off of their clothes. It annoying stayed put, as she rained more death-by-snow upon them. Even though her bum was freezing and her hands shook from the beginnings of the chills, she smirked in glee as they realized their plight. Soon the snow stopped hitting her at all.

Harry was the first to admit defeat. He threw his snow-covered arms up, his wand upturned in his grasp. "Alright, ALRIGHT, Hermione! You win!" His blue lips chattered. "Y-you win!"

Draco beside him, shook his hair free of snow and she bit back a smile. Hermione was suddenly reminded of her old retriever back home mimicking the same actions whenever he would come back into the house after a snowy day outside. She snorted to herself at supposed Draco's reaction if he knew she was comparing him to a shaggy dog.

It seemed Draco was not deterred as he pushed forward through her charms. As the snow continued to covere his neck and upper torso, did she realize he was not going to stop. "Admit defeat if you want to Potter …" and all of sudden, Draco was upon her. He grabbed her waist and tackled her to the ground.

She shut her eyes as all that snow that had lambasted him enveloped her as both she and Draco fell towards the snowy ground with a grunt. More snow found its way down her shirt front _again_ and she struggled to move away from the uncomfortable sensation.

"Are you completely mental?!" she growled, careful not to swallow anymore snow. Draco above her refused to be moved. "You're getting my clothes wet. We all die of hypothermia with the way you're carrying on."

Draco laughed and shook more snow down onto her face and hair. "Can't have that now, can we? I guess we'll have to find other ways to keep warm in the snow."

"Harry!" Hermione called for her best friend to help her out of this predicament.

But instead of helping her, her traitorous friend had seemed to join Draco's cause for causing her more grief and she found herself once more outnumbered as the two of them rushed to disrobe her wet garments. They chose only to leave her Oxford shirt, which would need to be mended, and skirt on her person. Her shoes, socks, jumper and tie had all been tossed to the side.

Harry lifted a pointed brow as his eyes darkened at the pebbled nipples peeking through her bra. "Still cold?" he asked darkly.

She lifted her hands to rub her arms and half-rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be cold if it weren't for you two dolts!"

"Seems we still haven't done our job, Potter," Draco mused lightly.

"You're right. I guess we'll have to try harder," Harry replied and Hermione found herself being pulled into a cold kiss. She blinked, confused as Harry's cold lips left hers. "Still cold?" he asked, puffs of vapor escaping with his words.

She nodded silently. Even if she was warm, she would have lied. Harry kissed her once more. He pushed and gently prodded until all she could focus on was the warmth of his lips, and nothing but the pulsing heat of his tongue. Hands ... Draco's hands she knew, skirted up her legs and back and she sighed into the kiss as the cold air around her dimmed and dwindled. This was nice, she mused to herself, as two sets of lips pressed warm kisses to her neck and face.

Soon the heat built into another need together. Harry sharply broke the kiss that left her lips swollen and burning. Quickly spinning her, Harry pushed her to the floor. Hermione swallowed roughly as she landed on all fours, her fingers digging into the snow. She heard rustling behind her and once more, Harry was behind her. The heat that had started in her mouth bloomed within her center in anticipation. This time, ice would not hold her back.

Harry made quick work of her knickers and pushed her skirt up, his fingers squeezing the skin of her bum. A wave of nervousness rushed over her as she felt the tip of Harry's cock line up with her entrance and he teasingly played with the moisture at her outer rim. She pushed back against him, dissatisfied with his maddeningly-slow desire to take his time, when just earlier today, he could not wait to take her. Hermione's teeth chattered as she pushed all her frustrations into one, "H—Har_ry_!"

Instead of sinking into her, Harry's ice cold fingertips teased the overheated skin under her shirt and the lightly rolled her nipples. Hermione sucked in a breath at the opposing sensations and pushed back against his pelvis for more, but Harry again denied her.

Harry tsked and for once, Hermione dismayed that she could not see Harry behind her. "Sorry, 'Mione. Draco, first."

Hermione lifted her head from between her arms and found Draco sinking to his knees to position himself in front of her. She found herself face-to-male anatomy. His full-on arousal bounced in front of her nose and she felt her eyes cross as she stared down the length of it. She raised questioning eyes to Draco above her.

"Open that pretty mouth, Granger," Draco roughly ordered as he rubbed the smooth skin of his tip along her closed lips. Normally she would refuse such an order on basis alone, but she could not deny the rush of warmth that pooled down her legs at the grate of his voice.

After slowly dropping her bottom lip, Draco used the opening to push past her lips. At the same time, Harry pushed into her from behind. The stretching of her sensitive walls caused her to groan around Draco's cock filling her mouth and the resulting vibrations caused Draco to swear sharply above her.

Harry stilled within her body, obviously waiting for her to set the pace. Not wanting either of them to stop, Hermione slid her mouth hesitantly down the length of Draco as Harry retreated and once more slid into her tight opening. Harry's actions were two-fold: the harder he thrust into her, the more urgently she would suck Draco off.

Soon all three had worked themselves into a pattern. Hermione felt held hostage between two wizards who were currently helping themselves to pleasure courtesy of her body. Both seemed to hear her unspoken frustration and simultaneous ice-cold fingertips grazed over her nub and over her nipples at the same time. The harsh coldness did not match the soft caresses they displayed over her body and soon Hermione felt the painful stirrings of her orgasm begin to build. She could not vocalize how close she was, Draco's cock was still burying his way down her throat and she almost choked on her moan.

Draco's hand reached up to rub the underside of her throat and the soothing ministrations caused her throat muscles relax enough for him to go deeper and she exhaled hard through her nose as Harry ran against a particularly sensitive spot sending her body cascading into purgatory or heaven, she wondered. Either way, they set her body on fire, despite between surrounded by snow and ice.

Draco came undone a few seconds behind her and she swallowed as much as she could before he pulled out of her mouth, a lingering trail of seed falling down her chin. She could hear Harry breathing harshly behind her and dully realized, she had missed his own release, she was so caught up in her own.

Harry pulled her skirt back down and pulled her back into the warmth of him. Hermione gladly let him as her arms could no longer support her weight. Her eyes fluttered in that silky combination of sleep and contentment that often accompanied their rendezvous together and lazily, she offered her opened arms to Draco. She could not say if he would join them this time and for a few scattered heartbeats, it seemed as if he would not.

He kneeled before them for a moment longer before a smile climbed Draco's boyish face as he crawled on his knees and entered the cocoon of warmth. The three of them sat, arms wrapped about each other in uncoordinated patterns. It was awkward at first and they shifted more than they could count the first few minutes, but they settled into a comfortable tangle of body and limbs, content for the moment. Only the nagging pull of reality reminding them that the world and obligations awaited outside of the Room of Requirement encroached on the quiet moment.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was angry, make that incensed. She was also hurt, scared for her son, terrorized within her own home, but there was little time to dwell on other emotions and she held tight onto her anger. Anger kept her on her toes, kept her alert. And with reprobates for housemates, being alert was paramount. She had tried to hold her head high the first few days the Dark Lord had moved his followers into her home, citing Lucius' failure his reason for doing so.

Narcissa could only watch in horror as her deranged sister and others took part of the regular 'festivities' that occurred in the Malfoy home on a weekly basis. As she took in what they described as a 'revel', a diminutive part of her was glad that Draco had left at the onset of the summer season. She was fortunate that she could not lie when the Dark Lord had questioned her to her son's whereabouts, because truthfully she did not know.

It had hurt to know that her own son was out there, without protection, but she held onto the comfort that accompanied every day past with no news of his death or capture. Narcissa knew Draco to be resourceful and as cunning, as his father before him. If anyone could find a way to safety, it would be her dragon. But it still did not erase the small measure of worry that filled her chest, that inkling sense of doom that soon this would all come to an end. Surely, she knew it would never last and that day the blood wards had alerted her to her son's return to the Manor, Narcissa felt her heart both summersault and plummet at the same time.

Because she knew what awaited him and she could not stop it. While she delighted in his safe return seemingly unharmed, Narcissa could only watch as the Dark Lord handed down his punishment as he saw fit. She would have locked herself away in her quarters if she could have. She would have gladly taken it all in his stead, but the bastards held her in place, her escape shrinking. The howls of pain and cries would never be erased from her memory that night. She echoed Draco's cries right along with him and even though she knew what he was experiencing to be infinitely worse, she could not help the shattering of her heart as she stood forced to watch. Three days, she stood forced to watch.

The Dark Lord sat in his high chair as he took in Draco's punishment, _initiation_ he had called it, with a twisted smile of glee and it was then, that she knew. She would give everything in her power to kill that half-blooded bastard. He might have taken her husband and lowered Lucius Malfoy from the once proud man he was, but he would _not_ take her son. He would not have him! With every whip that lashed through her son's flesh, with every yell of pain, Narcissa devoted herself to her vow. With her dying breath, she would see her son avenged and this mad man brought to his knees.

After some time (too long for her), the agony for both Narcissa and Draco had ended, but still she was not permitted to go to him or comfort him. Her watery eyes, bloodshot from crying, did not stray from his prone form lying in the middle of their formal dining room as the Dark Lord's lackeys pulled her from the room, despite her cries of resistance. The last she saw of Draco, he was just beginning to pull himself from the bloodied floor, his head was just turning to greet hers and then a door slammed in her face, separating mother and son once more. Narcissa beat against the heavy wooden frame in vain. She was a prisoner within her own home and she could not go near her son in his time of need. Shaken, she wiped the tears from her eyes and marched back to her quarters determined somehow to ensure her son's safety. She would not fail him again.

That was almost two weeks ago and now back in the present, she allowed herself one more moment of grief at not being able to help her only son. It was the last she had seen him, for the next day, he was back to school with new 'assignment'. What assignment, she could not gather, but she knew of one person who could tell her. Getting close enough to speak to him would be another thing, but she was determined to see her vow through to the end.

Her anger at what had befallen her family in such a short period of time succeeded in tunneling her thoughts towards her destination and while she had not figured out all the moving pieces, she succinctly worked her way through different avenues that would ultimately help reach her goal.

"And where do you think you're going?" A dark whisper interrupted her train of thought. Narcissa paused in the dark hallway, turning towards the sound coming from the draperies along the wall. She stilled and straightened her back.

The creature moved out the shadows slyly. It was unnerving that something so large could move so quietly. As Fenrir Greyback neared her, his smell should have alerted her to his arrival. It could have alerted the entire wing of the house. He had the pungent odor of rot and blood marred about him. It offended her senses, and she raised her nose in distaste.

"To my rooms," Narcissa bit out sharply with a sneer. "I assume that is still allowed." Her delicate hands clenched in her skirts with the beginning of frustration. She did not know when Voldemort had begun to have her shadowed within her own home, but the werewolf Greyback had the most annoying habit of sneaking up on her, as if he were waiting to for her to escape. Even though she longed for freedom, she would not leave her family home. Not without Lucius and certainly not without Draco. She would see it burn to the ground first.

The stench of rotten flesh washed over her features as the creature neared her. "It is." Fenrir paused. "For now." He lifted a large hand and ran his claws down her blond tresses which were knotted and tangled. It seemed unnecessary to primp and prime for Death Eaters and sadly, her once proud mane was lacking in luster these days. Narcissa turned her head in disgust. "Be happy it wasn't me who broke your darling boy. I would have not been easy on him as the others were," he gloated knowing how much it wounded her for others to speak of her son.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes in response but did not rise to his bait. At her silence, Fenrir continued on. He pulled one long strand of platinum to his nose and inhaled loudly. "Hmm, you smell divine. Always have." He sighed in yearning and clenched the hair tighter about his claws when she tried to pull back, effectively trapping her between his bloodied clothes and putrid breath. "Not like that son of yours," he mused.

Narcissa's gaze sharpened. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess you can't tell. Your son, the young Malfoy, smelled … different," was all Fenrir could offer. "I couldn't recognize it, but it was alluring and familiar in some way." He twisted the platinum strands in his grasp until Narcissa had no choice but to step closer into him. "Almost as alluring as you," he whispered. He pressed against her and she could feel the disgusting evidence of his arousal pressed against her stomach.

Alarming and sickened, Narcissa planted both of her hands on his expansive chest and heaved. "Get your hands off of me!" She forced her lips to hold in the cry of pain at the feel of her hair ripping out her head, but she could not stomach one more second in his presence. "Stay away from me and stay away from my son."

"You don't give orders, love. You'd do well in remembering that."

"And you would do well in remembering who you speak to, beast," Narcissa sneered turning and continuing her trek down the hall, her footsteps hurried in effort to put distance between her and Fenrir.

"We all have an animal hidden within us. I've just accepted mine," he spoke to her back. Narcissa could not see behind her as she held her eyes frontward facing and tried to ignore the werewolf standing alone in the hallway. If she had glanced over her shoulder, she would have caught sight of the half-man, half-animal inhaling in bliss the few strands of platinum hair he held within his hand as souvenirs.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_AN: I love me some Narcissa Malfoy; something about her character just clicks for me. I hoped you liked her intro into the story. _

_Not to sound nitpicky, but I want to insert my pleas for reviews, even if it's just two words that you 'like it'. I know a lot of you are favoriting the story (and I do appreciate it), but I just want to know what you like best, so I can do it more. Is it the sexy times, the bonding, the plot? Less focus on Hermione, more focus on … (etc). I'm just curious and I can't guess through the computer _

_To those who have reviewed, I thank you! Your feedback spurs me onward!_


	11. Chapter Ten

_AN: I wanted to take some time to develop the bond between our three protagonists before we moved things along and hopefully, I didn't lose some of you. But things will be picking up from here on out. We still have more to go and I plan to answer all of your requests as we go along. But please know that this is a Harry/Hermione/Draco fic. There will not be one side couple over another (it's really about all three) and if it did come off that way earlier, I apologize. That was not my intention._

* * *

Chapter Ten

If he were a betting wizard, Blaise Zabini would throw ten galleons on the fact that Draco Malfoy was hiding something. As the first month of the new school term winded down, he started to notice the oddest behavior coming from his dorm mate. Not only had Draco picked up late night study sessions with Hermione Granger (his grades had never been an issue before), but little things started to alert Blaise that something _more_ was afoot.

The first clue-in came during the first Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match of the season. Even though Draco still showed house pride and supported his teams from the stands, it was after Gryffindor had defeated Slytherin that Blaise caught sight of Gryffindor's newly-minted captain Harry Potter sharing a word with Draco Malfoy. Still a mess in his Quidditch gear and sweaty from the long game, Potter and Draco only shared a few words. It wasn't the sight of seeing the school rivals talking to each other that alarmed Blaise, for there had been plenty of taunting and trash talking on both sides from the Seekers of each team over the years. No, it was the fact that no words of malice were being exchanged. In fact, their tone could almost be described as … good-natured. But any conversation was kept short and the two parted before Blaise could take any further notice.

Even though Draco was not playing on Slytherin's team this year, he still waited for Blaise and the other players outside of the dressing tents after that first match. The two friends quickly met up and walked back towards the castle in comfortable silence. Curiosity got the best of Blaise, but true to his house, he did not come right out and ask what was on his mind.

"We might have won that one if you were our Seeker. I swear Harper has the reflexes of a mountain troll! I still don't understand why you're not playing this year," Blaise lamented.

Draco snorted. "I told you, I don't have the time to this year." He shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Harper'll come through though."

Blaise gave Draco a sideways glance. "Harper isn't a match for Potter." At the mention of Gryffindor's Seeker, Blaise caught it: the slight facial tick was quick and minute, but it was telling.

Keeping in beat, Draco responded with a sly smile. "No one is Saint Potter."

But Blaise caught the giveaway for what it was. "You and Potter are awfully chummy nowadays," he mused slowly. At Draco's affronted look, Blaise amended his earlier statement. "I mean, more so than usual. Usually after a Slytherin loss, you berate Potter's heritage, threaten him and then go sulk in the Common room for days," Blaise finished. He kept his eyes on the path ahead, but every now and again shifted to gauge Draco's response.

The blond shrugged casually. "I was in a jovial mood. What your prying eyes could _not_ deduce was that I happened to win a bet."

"A bet? On the Slytherin-Gryffindor match!?" Blaise was vexed. "Did you bet against our house–"

Draco cut Blaise off before he could finish, clearly insulted. "Never! The terms and conditions of my wager are for my knowledge only, but suffice it to say, I will be collecting on it."

"Collecting on a bet? With Potter?" Blaise repeated, not because he did not understand, but because he wanted to make sure Draco was admitting to this.

"Yes," he replied, as simple as informing him grass was green in the summer.

Shortly after that conversation, Blaise kept a wary eye on the mercurial blond and a cloud of suspicion began to surround his best friend over the following weeks. They were days when the blond would come back to their dorm, clearly upset and frustrated at something. Those nights, Blaise would wisely stay away from Draco while he worked through his frustrations. But this was nothing new either. Over the years, Blaise had grown well accustomed to his dorm mate's famous surly moods when things did not go his way. But even Blaise had to admit that this was more than Draco's usual sulking. After Halloween had past, a new level of urgency seem to accompany Draco's brooding. Exhausted of Draco pacing the length of their common room late one night, half-muttering to himself, Blaise set down his book on Advanced Potions and gave in, exasperated.

"Just what the hell is it now? I swear, Malfoy, if this is over some bird, then –"

Draco paused and shook his head as if to clear his runaway thoughts. "What? No! This not over 'some bird'," he rebuffed.

"Then for bloody sakes, what is it?! I'm afraid your poor dragonhide boots won't last the night." Blaise lifted his chin towards his friend's footwear, before muttering under his breath, "Not that you don't have twenty pairs of the exact same shoe in your wardrobe."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend's quip, but nonetheless, sat down in an armchair across the room. "I have this … task," he started wearily. In the span it took Draco to finish his sentence, Blaise marveled at how quickly a bone-deep weariness seemed to sink into Draco's frame. His friend was ever reluctant to show true emotion, and that he was allowing Blaise to witness such a moment spoke volumes. Draco slouched back into the chair as a faraway look seemed to cloud his eyes.

"What task?" Blaise leaned forward, his interest peaked.

But Draco did not answer him. He looked caught in his own world and Blaise watched as Draco angeled his head in question, emotions ran over his face in rapid succession as he stared into nothing. Draco's eyes narrowed as if he were holding conversation within his own head, before his lips pressed into a thin line.

Long moments passed before Draco shook his head and answered. His eyes focused on Blaise' questioning eyes. "Something I have to do," was all he gave cryptically.

Blaise sharply shook his head. "Nuh uh. Not good enough. You're clearly worried about 'this task' and then all of sudden; it's just 'something I have to do'. What is it?" he pressed.

Draco's eyes hardened and the previous weariness that enveloped his frame retreated back to wherever Draco compartmentalized his feelings. "It's none of your business, Zabini." He pushed himself out of the chair and quickly disappeared towards the dorms, leaving a slightly confused and even more determined Blaise in his wake. The size of his wager on his internal bet was growing larger by the moment.

The two friends did not speak much over the next few days. In fact, it was not until Blaise mentioned during a morning meal at the Slytherin table that he was attending one of Slug's parties that night with Potter and Granger, did Draco address him for the first time.

"You're actually going?" Draco asked. "I thought after the initial luncheon, you decided it wasn't for you?"

Blaise shrugged. "Changed my mind."

Draco frowned. "I didn't get an invitation, neither did Nott or Pansy." Both Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson nodded in agreement.

Again, Blaise shrugged. "Old Slug's got a thing against Death Eaters," he bit into a pastry as the others around him silently fumed. "Sorry," he replied, not the least bit apologetic.

Daphne Greengrass beside him nudged him in the ribs. "Blaise!"

Blaise shot his ex-girlfriend an injured look before smiling at her. He had to admit that his ex was still as adorably attractive as back when they dated briefly over the summer between fourth and fifth year. Her straw blonde hair now reached her lower back and she had changed her wire-framed glasses for a more sophisticated pair. Daphne smiled back in secret before turning back towards her books laid next to her morning coffee.

"Look, at least I get to sit among interesting company for the evening while you bores complain all night back in the common room. I hear McLaggen's got a thing for Granger now. That should be interesting to watch, especially since her boy wonder, Potter is going to be there."

Pansy's eyes widened comically and Blaise bit back the urge to roll his eyes as she soaked up the newest piece of gossip. "Cormac McLaggen's fancies the mudblood Granger?! You _cannot_ be serious!"

Even though Blaise confirmed to Pansy that Cormac did indeed fancy Granger, it was Draco's reaction that caught his eye the most. His friend had completely stopped chewing his breakfast and looked as if he was working his jaw around a mouthful of rocks. Color crept up Draco's neck as he poked his tongue in his cheek and swallowed.

Draco took a swig from his goblet before he spoke again, the color slowly receding from his neck, but still visible to Blaise' perceptive eye. "The louse McLaggen? Has he worked his way through all of Gryffindor already?" Draco quipped. Blaise had to give Draco credit for trying to push nonchalance into his words, but his friend was slipping.

"Apparently," Blaise gave back, raising a brow. "Couldn't keep his eyes off her since the beginning of the school year, from what I hear."

"Huh. Is that so?" Draco questioned.

"Cormac is too good for the likes of her," Pansy spat as she turned calf eyes towards the tall blond sitting across the room. She quickly straightened her back as she wrapped an arm around her ex-boyfriend, leaning her head down onto his shoulder. "But he still doesn't compare to you, Drakie."

Draco pulled his arm out of her grasp. "You're embarrassing yourself, Parkinson." Chuckles could be heard down the table as Draco stood from the bench. "I'll catch you guys later." Grabbing his satchel, Draco left with the excuse of getting to classes, although Blaise had a sneaking suspicion that he was not heading towards morning classes just yet.

Making a lame excuse about forgetting something back in the dorm, Blaise left a minute after Draco and followed down a corridor he thought his friend had disappeared into. After Blaise made a second right with still no blond head in sight, he almost gave up, but stopped short as he came across exactly who he was looking for.

Blaise jumped back around the corner, sure he was caught. But when no shouts of alarm came forth, he pushed his head around the corner. A smug smile grew across his face at the sight. There just twenty paces down in the middle of the corridor stood Draco, the hand that held the Malfoy ring placed firmly on the wall right above the head of one Hermione Granger. From the fierce, rigid lines of his back, he looked to be holding a barely contained rage as his jaw worked in short movements. Blaise could not tell what Draco was saying from his vantage point, but their body language said more that their mouths ever could.

Draco stood foreboding in Granger's personal space, blocking her escape. His body all but pushed her against the wall as flushed stains swept up her neck and face. Granger, who was just as livid at whatever Draco was saying to her, jabbed her finger straight into Draco's chest, her finger emphasizing her response. There was no fury to throw him off of her, no surprise from her touching him. No wands drawn at each other or jinxes thrown.

After the tense moment past, Draco's free hand came up to grab the hand that was pushing into his chest. His hand enclosed around her smaller one, effectively stopping her assault. Blaise watched their combined anger wane as Draco's head dropped to her neck. Whatever he was saying to Granger's ear had her eyes widening briefly. As Draco pulled back, she turned her head towards his and whispered something that instantly had the hard lines of fury softening. The ready-to-attack stance of Draco's body relaxed before Blaise's eyes.

Blaise watched the intimate moment, enthralled as Draco let go of Granger's fingers and used his free hand to trace a finger down her cheek to her chin. He lifted her head before slowly lowering his own to hers, the hand on the wall straining to grip the smooth surface. Her eyes closed and by the time their lips met, Blaise whirled back around the corner, his heart pounding wildly. What the _fuck_?!

Leaning his head back against the cool wall, Blaise struggled to process what he just saw. Draco and Granger were … they had just … and all of sudden, the clues that had presented themselves at breakfast ran so apparent across him now. Of course! Why did he not see this before? Was Draco Malfoy was actually jealous? But more importantly, when in the _hell_ had Granger and Draco become so close? The new school term was not even a quarter of the way in.

Knowing he had something to hang over his mate's head, Blaise spent the rest of his day smug as he quickly plotted out the best way to reveal what he knew to Draco. While taking notes during Charms, he actually had the gall to catch Draco's eyes and waggle his eyebrows, but the blond just looked at him like he was crazy before returning back to his work. Blaise laughed out loud in response, which he promptly regretted as it cost Slytherin ten points. By time he caught Draco's eyes again, the blond was even further agitated.

Advanced Potions after lunch proved to be not as entertaining as Blaise initially thought it would be. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin had the class together, but even Slughorn's prepared lecture on brewing Veritaserum could not stop the real action going on between the aisles. McLaggen had taken to following Granger around, asking her mundane questions about proper brewing cycles. Potter, her bodyguard, kept an eye on the bloke but said little as he turned back towards his worn copy of Advanced Potions once both Granger and McLaggen had settled in as lab partners. Weasley seemed to be more interested in that Brown bint than whatever Granger was up to.

But it was Draco's posture that held his interest. His friend was not paying attention to one thing Slughorn was saying. Oh, he carried an air of aloofness and pretended not to care, but the stiff lines he displayed in the hallway were creeping back into his features as he glanced over to Granger and McLaggen frequently. McLaggen was not daring enough to actually touch Granger in class, but every smile he threw her way, sent Draco's mouth into a deeper frown.

Draco's hand started to crush the quill under his mounting anger and before he could actually snap it, Blaise leaned over to Draco. "Are you okay, mate?"

Draco blinked steely greys. He was slow to acknowledge him. "What?"

"You're making a scene," Blaise whispered conspiratorially, careful that his housemates did not overhear him.

Disbelievingly, Draco replied, "No, I'm not."

Blaise looked vaguely around the room. "Look, I get that you and …" he lowered his voice even further, "… _a certain know-it-all_ … want to keep things under wraps, but making a scene in class is the first step in doing the exact opposite."

That seemed to do the trick as Draco redirected his gaze from the pair and swung narrowed eyes directly at him. All the anger Draco was currently reserving for McLaggen was thrown upon Blaise fully. "You and me. We're talking after class," he remarked coldly, the threat received. Even though the icy tone of Draco's voice had startled Blaise a little bit, he did exactly what he intended to do. Now aware of his unchecked anger, Draco tampered it down for the rest of the afternoon. Blaise did not miss the accusing glances Granger and Potter seemed to throw his way for the duration of the class and suddenly he grew paranoid that they could hear exactly what he had said to Draco, despite that Daphne and Pansy right next to him could not hear a single word.

After class was dismissed, everyone filed out while he and Draco took their time gathering their things. Blaise caught the not-so-subtle glance Draco gave Granger as she and Potter moved towards the exit. Potter had to actually pull her away, as she seemed hesitant to leave and then it was just the two of them left in the classroom. As they walked into the emptying hall, Draco looked once down the hallway before turning icy greys back to him.

"Alright, Zabini, spill it."

Blaise pushed Draco's hands off of his cloak. "First, take your hands off of me. I'm not some lackey you can order around, Drake." The warning in his voice was clear. "And second, you and Granger should be more mindful where you two decide to get cozy. The middle of an empty hallway, mate?" His voice was incredulous. "Draco, you took a chance the entire school could have known by supper. You're lucky it was me who saw you and not one of the Patil twins!"

Draco pinched his nose in regret, his eyes closed before stepping away from him. "Well, I take it you're not one of the Patil twins, then?"

"If you mean I'm going to go gossip across the school, then no. But seriously?! You and Granger? Does your –"

Draco cut off his inevitable question with a warning of his own. "_No one_ knows about this! And that's the way it's going to stay, are we clear?"

Blaise reluctantly nodded, a frown on his face. "Crystal. But I don't know how you plan to 'keep this secret' if McLaggen keeps trying to court Granger. If it was me …" His sentence fell off abruptly as Blaise drew arms about himself. Despite his wool cloak firmly in place, the very air had dropped twenty degrees. It felt as if the Arctic Circle had just opened up in the hallway. He knew it was cold in the dungeons of Hogwarts, but the very air felt made of ice. "Salazar's rod, did it just get cold in here or is it me?" Blaise wondered aloud. As he voiced the question, the air returned back to a comfortable cool that was typical for the dungeons. It was disconcerting.

Draco sighed. "Look, you're going to Slug's dinner party tonight, right?" Blaise nodded. "Just … just keep an eye on her for me, yeah?"

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" he mused to his longtime friend. "Have you thought this thing through? Is this some sort of fling? Some forbidden fantasy you want to fulfill?" Questions poured from his brain at rapid speed. Something had told him Draco was hiding something. He just didn't know that this 'something' had the potential to the blow lid off a very unstable cauldron. Too many moving pieces told him that a war was coming and sides were quickly being drawn each passing day. While he wasn't sure of his place in all of this yet, he knew Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were squarely on opposite sides of the fence. Surely, his friend knew this already.

"Fuck, Blaise! I don't have all answers right now, and the ones I do have the answer to, I can't share with you! Just do this for me as a favor, alright?"

That was news to Blaise and he filed that information away from later use. But knowing he was unlikely to get said answers at this moment, Blaise reluctantly agreed. As they walked back towards the Great Hall for study hall, Blaise asked quietly, "Does she know, Draco?"

Resigned, Draco responded with his own question, "Know what, Blaise?"

A roll of the eyes. "The extent of your feelings, you twit."

There was a pregnant pause before Draco answered, "No."

Blaise nodded his head as he took this in. Great. He was going to stick his neck out there for his friend's fling. And said fling had no clue how he really felt about her. Just great. The two walked towards the entrance where other students were already beginning to file in. Blaise had one last parting shot before they joined their fellow Slytherins. "You fucking owe me, Malfoy. Big time."

* * *

Blaise had to give it old Slughorn; he really knew how to throw a party. As he sat around the table, he took in the other distinguished guests. Besides himself, also in attendance were Hermione Granger, Cormac McLaggen, Ginny Weasley and Melinda Bobbin. Blaise had learned early in the evening that Harry Potter had declined to join the party tonight as not to hurt Ronald Weasley's feelings from being left out. Bloody Gryffindors and their sensitivities. Conversation around the table was light as everyone explained a little about their family background while Slughorn pressed here and there for further details.

As dinner concluded, the group broke off into side conversations. Blaise milled about the room picking up interesting tidbits of information. While McLaggen and Slughorn discussed Cormac's family business and connections, Blaise overheard part of a conversation between Granger and the Weaselette. It seemed the youngest Weasley was cross at Potter's blatant ignoring of her person as she sought advice from Granger on what to do about it.

"Ginny, I'm sure Harry is just dealing with a lot at the moment," Granger replied, hesitantly. "You know … with everything going on."

"But it's changing who he is! I mean, he's completely ignoring Ron. Outside of Quidditch practice, they hardly speak. _I_ can never get a second alone with him!" Ginny complained.

Granger's exasperation bled through. "He's still your friend, Ginny. With Ron, things are still sore because of –"

The Weaselette cut her off. "Yeah, I know… _him._ I still can't believe the Order let him in. And that you and Harry took his side." The red head crossed her arms, waiting for what she assumed would be an explanation.

Granger crossed her arms as well, her stance set. "I've explained myself once. I don't see a reason to any further. If you can't accept that, then that's _your_ problem." Granger ended the conversation and left a fuming red head in her wake. It looked like all was not well in Gryffindor House and something was fracturing the Golden Trio.

Blaise watched as Granger walked, more like marched, towards the refreshments table, but was intercepted by McLaggen. The curly-headed blond was trying to appease her mood with some poorly recited poetry. Blaise gagged to himself, thinking Granger would never purposely fall for such a poor attempt. To his surprise, she laughed with him and the two chatted amicably for a moment.

Perhaps, Granger could not see it: the well-placed touches on her arm or the soft smiles given or the lingering hand staying a second longer than needed, but McLaggen was going all-in. Just then, another thought crossed Blaise's mind. And even though it might not have warranted any merit, perhaps it was worth looking into. Perhaps, he had this wrong. Perhaps, Granger did not care about Draco and was using him. Maybe she was the one in for a short fling? Blaise could not put it past her. Even though he knew she was studious and mainly kept to herself when she wasn't hanging with Potter and Weasley, he knew it was always the 'quiet' ones you had to watch out for.

The longer he thought on it while he watched the pair, the more the idea festered. All his mind could focus on was the scene from earlier today as Draco hovered over Granger in that empty hallway. Blaise had never been privy to intimate moments between Draco or any of the witches he had courted. The blond wizard was more about using them in a physical sense than actually courting in the sense of the term and feelings were trifle things the Malfoy heir chose not to deal in. But the amount of jealously he displayed at the mention of McLaggen's interest, the plea for him to keep an eye on Granger, the uncertainty his friend had uncharacteristically displayed earlier all led Blaise to believe that maybe this was just a little more than some 'fling', even if Draco could not vocalize it himself.

Restrained anger gripped him and he interrupted the two chatting about some bloke named 'Shakespeare'. Blaise politely nodded at the two and directed his question at the surprised witch. "Granger, can I have a word with you?"

She hesitated, but replied, "Uh … sure." McLaggen stood there oblivious to their need for privacy. It was not until Blaise cleared his throat and suggested they move near the patio that he got the point. Once they were well enough away from prying ears, but still within sight of the party, Blaise began.

"I'm surprised Potter isn't here tonight."

Granger nervously twisted her glass in her hand. "I'm afraid he declined tonight. He may join us next time though." Her eyes regarded him before she continued, "But I find it hard to be believe that you are actually missing his presence."

Blaise snorted. "Hardly. Seeing Slughorn drool over Potter's masterful work in Potions is enough, thank you. Although, I may have tried to get him drunk enough to spill what Quidditch plays Gryffindor is planning, but like you said, maybe next time."

"So, then you needed something else from me?"

Blaise eyed her meaningfully. "McLaggen." He threw his head over his shoulder. "He fancies you, you know."

Hermione laughed outright and shook her head. "Oh please, he speaks like that to every witch in sixth year." However, her cheeks bloomed with heat and Blaise could not help but notice how more attractive she looked because of it.

Doubling down for his friend, Blaise pressed, "I think you're smarter than that. Come on, you had to have seen the way he looks at you."

"And even if that _is_ true, why is it of any concern to you?"

Why was it indeed? Thinking quickly, he answered, "Well … I just … I recognize the pursuit, is all I'm saying. Just a friendly warning, Granger," Blaise finished, hoping she received the point. He did not want to let on that he knew about her and Draco just yet. He was only doing this for his friend, he kept reminding himself.

Her brow jumped at the term 'friendly'. Smiling awkwardly, she replied, "Right… Thanks. It's getting late; I think I'm going to head back to my rooms now."

"I'll escort you to the stairs."

Granger eyed him suspiciously, but nevertheless, allowed him to walk beside her as they made their way outside of Slughorn's quarters. The hallway was dimly lit, but they could unmistakably see Draco as he emerged from behind a column. Granger beside him shifted. Her anxiety was palpable across the air.

"Malfoy?" she asked, surprise coloring her voice.

"Granger," Draco gave in way of a greeting. His gaze seemed to sweep the length of her, as if he were making sure she was indeed alright.

Sensing his presence was no longer needed, Blaise excused himself and neither one had the audacity to acknowledge his departure. Their gazes only held room for the other. As he walked past Draco, Blaise remarked lowly, "You're welcome."

The last thing Blaise saw over his shoulder before turning towards the corridor that led to the Slytherin dorms was Draco pulling a complacent Granger eagerly into an empty classroom. The soft click of a door closing informed Blaise that Draco was not about to make the same mistake twice.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_AN: I think I answered everyone's review with a PM. To my guest reviewers, I can't reply back to you individually, so I'll thank you here. _

_To __**Dobbyrulz**__ – Thank you for the kind words - I wish I could PM you, but I guess this will have to do! Thanks for being a fan of this story. You rock my socks ;-)_

_To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed and will review! -L_


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Back in Gryffindor's common room, Harry was beginning to regret not attending Slughorn's party with Hermione. Although Harry tried valiantly to pay attention for Ron's sake, his heart yearned to be elsewhere at the moment: a certain classroom in the dungeons to be precise. He could feel the arousal bloom and flourish between his mates and the call to join them was inescapable. His legged tapped with impatience as he inwardly sighed. If this was anything compared to what Draco had felt when he and Hermione were together, he could sympathize.

He could feel his mates' desire and it bolstered his own. But being more or less stuck with Ron, Harry had no choice but to try to ignore the feelings blossoming within his chest. He gasped as the spike of pleasure that coursed through him. Harry cleared his throat and crossed his legs in order to cover the evidence. Strained hands gripped the arms of the worn chair he sat in and he willed his breathing to slow. He could feel his mates call to him once more and he fell back into the chair, conflicted.

On one hand, Harry had stayed behind tonight to speak with Ron. His best friend was pulling away from him again, much like he had in fourth year. Except this time the chasm only seemed to be widening, the hope of mending growing dimmer as they approached the Christmas hols. Harry naively thought if he could speak with Ron one-on-one, he might be able to get his old friend to see reason. But the more he tried, the more he was beginning to see what a helpless cause he was undertaking.

On the other hand, Harry despised the thought of leaving Hermione alone with Cormac McLaggen. An irritating itch settled between his shoulder blades and he rolled his shoulders in effort to break the tension that had settled there. While Harry technically knew she would not be alone, a cold feeling still settled in his gut at the thought of her there, unprotected, with _him_. He had unwisely voiced this to her before she had left that night, in hopes of persuading her to stay behind with him. The ear lashing she had given him still had his ears ringing. Hermione had gone on for nearly ten minutes berating him that she could protect herself, that Cormac was no threat and marched off muttering something about 'complete Neanderthals for mates'. He knew she wouldn't be mad at him for long, as this was par for the course over the course of their friendship. But that was to another end entirely. Harry knew they had now had crossed an unfamiliar boundary into a new relationship, and with it came the hesitancy to push his authority or not. Chalk it up to the stresses of being an Alpha, he supposed. He would talk with her when she returned. At least Harry knew she was safe with Draco for the moment. Actually, more than alright and again, he was torn with desire to leave the common room that instant. He could feel the moment his mates joined intimately and the insurmountable pleasure played like a soft caress down his back.

"Look," Harry sighed, exasperated with the lack of progress. "Don't you think there is the smallest amount of merit to Malfoy joining our side? I mean, I know he's been a right git to us for the past five years, but he's changing. For the better."

Ron sat across from Harry in their common room, his features twisted with suspicion. "What has he done to convince you? Cause I haven't seen shit else from the ferret!" Ron exclaimed, as he tossed Neville's rememberall into the air and caught it.

Harry ran a tired hand through his hair, sending ebony locks into unruly directions. "For one, he's dropped the name-calling. He hasn't called Hermione _that word_ since the beginning of the term."

"Are you mental? He still calls me 'Weasel' whenever he sees me!"

"And you still call him a 'ferret'. Come on, Ron. I mean, I know it's hard to accept, but he's a part of the Order now. And has been for nearly four months! How much does he need to prove to you?"

"He's in too deep with the Death Eaters, Harry. Always has been. I mean, his entire family is probably you-know-who's bloody inner circle and after four months, you're ready to proclaim him changed! Ridiculous!" Ron shook his head and sat back in his chair on a huff. "I hate to be the one to tell you 'I told you so' when it all implodes."

Harry reached his limit. He was not about to take someone questioning his mate's integrity, either one of them, not while he was sitting there. He struggled to keep his anger in check and fought against the overwhelming urge to roll his shoulders again. He closed both of his hands into tight fists, his fingernails digging into his rune. "You know, I've been trying to remain calm during all of this for your sake," he spoke his warning slowly. "The very _least_ you could do is give him a chance."

But Ron would not be deterred. "Why should I? He's never given me or any of my family a chance!"

"And that's a reason to hold it against him forever?" Harry countered with his own question. "Believe me, I've had my doubts, but I know that he's on our side. For good now. Does that mean I can just overlook everything he's ever done over the past five years? No. It means I choose to focus on the endgame in spite of it. And the endgame is defeating you-know-who. Once and for all. And if you're not with that, mate …"

"Then what, Harry?" Ron's eyes narrowed. "Then I'm not with _you_, you mean? Despite the fact that I've been your best mate since we were kids. After everything that we've been through, you're so quick to write me off." Ron stood from the armchair, his control of his anger slipping. "All for _him._"

Harry jumped to his feet as well. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then tell me what exactly what did you mean?" At Harry's silence, Ron spat, "Yeah, I thought so." The red-head stalked off towards their dorm, leaving an agitated Harry behind. He jerked his shoulders to work the tension out, but fell back down in his chair, once more alone with his thoughts. Or maybe not so alone.

_He's a buffoon, Potter,_ Draco offered somewhere from across the castle. Even from a distance, Draco and Hermione could feel their Alpha's unrest. _I don't know why you waste your time. _

Harry shook his head._ He's still a friend._

_Although Draco won't admit it, thanks for sticking up for him, Harry. I know he appreciates it_, Hermione replied where Draco did not.

_I can speak well enough on my own._

_Guys, please,_ Harry pleaded, his head throbbing._ I just…..I just need to be alone for a moment._

A hesitation from Hermione. _Are you sure?_

_Yeah, let's plan to meet in the morning._

_Alright. Good night, Harry._

_Night._

After Harry had thought himself finally alone in his mind, he heard Draco's proffered appreciation. _Thanks, Potter._

The following Sunday morning saw the halls quiet as Harry trekked toward the Room of Hidden Things. While Harry had spoken with Hermione or Draco in private separately, it had been a while since all three had an opportunity to just _be_ without eyes trailing them. That morning as he awoke, Harry called through their bond for them to meet shortly after breakfast in the vast room. Harry, as per usual, was running a bit late, his conversation with Ron flooding over to this morning. His steps became more agitated as he recalled the parting words that had abruptly ended their conversation. He quickened his exit from Gryffindor tower.

Dressed in a jumper and Muggle jeans, Harry pushed through the wide door and quickly made his way through old desks, chairs and other odds and ends to where he knew Draco and Hermione to be waiting for him. The agitation that covered him earlier receded the closer he drew to them and he took solace in the fact all three of them would be together. As he neared them some thirty paces into the room, Hermione and Draco stood up from their makeshift seat on an overturned chest situated amongst the clutter.

"Glad to see you two awake," Harry began with a gleam in his eye. "I thought you'd two be too indisposed from last night's activities." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Hermione blushed a deep crimson color. She too, wore her Muggle jeans, paired with a blue jumper.

Draco smirked deviously and threw an arm around her. "Turnabout's fair play." Draco hugged her shoulders, dressed impeccably in a heavy, grey sweater and black trousers.

Harry matched Draco's rogue grin. "I suppose it is. Believe me, it wasn't nearly as fun for me knowing you two were … well. I spent the entire evening with Ron while you two were busy. Wasn't exactly helpful, you know."

Hermione chortled. Shrugging out of Draco's grasp, she sing-songed, "I told you to come to the Slughorn's party last night."

Harry was quick to notice what Hermione did not: at the mention of Slughorn's inclusive club, a shadow fell over Draco's face. "Speaking of which, I don't think you should be attending without either Potter or myself from now on," Draco pressed. Harry internally winced and waited for the fallout he knew to be coming.

Hermione was quick. "Excuse me?! You **cannot** be implying what I think you are! What, are you just going to limit my every move, then?" Hermione cut scathing eyes at Draco, her tone quickly escalating to warning levels Harry was well acquainted with. It seemed that Draco was in for a rude awakening.

"Not every move," the blond replied, casually. "Just ones that put you in the path of that reprobate McLaggen." Draco's normally unruffled demeanor was also withering. Harry stood surprised at the flare of protectiveness that erupted within him at the mention of his housemate's name. He had not previously recognized such emotion before, and the fierceness of it startled him. He wanted to very suddenly pull Hermione against him and never let her go. Sharing a brief glance with Draco, he gathered the blond was feeling the same way.

"McLaggen?" Harry questioned sharply. "Why? Did something happen?"

Before Draco could answer him, Hermione shouted, "No! Nothing happened. But Draco here would have you believe that anything and everything ill-toward happened to me last night, when in fact, we were just having _a friggen conversation_!" She grated the last part at Draco, who stood unaffected.

"I don't trust him, Potter," Draco said smoothly, turning from the upset witch, who just furthered glowered at his stubbornness. "I wouldn't put it past him to try anything and like I said, I don't think she should be alone with him."

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "So I'm completely defenseless now as well! I'll have you know I can perform spells around you **and** McLaggen, if necessary, which it's not. So tone down the caveman act. You're embarrassing yourself!" she directed to a now silently fuming Draco.

Harry was not persuaded. While he agreed with Hermione's level of skill, he had begun to notice looks of interest from his housemate towards Hermione. At the beginning of the year, he thought Cormac genuine; almost everyone in their House came to Hermione for school work assistance at some point or another. But the alarm within him grew to ice as Draco voiced his concerned. Suddenly that annoying tension was back between his shoulder blades. If it was concerning enough for Draco to pick up on, then it had merit. "Hermione, maybe …"

Hermione cut him off with a quick warning. "I know you are _not_ going to take his side!" she exclaimed, exasperated. She shot Draco a look. "It's nothing more than jealousy raising its white-blond head. Don't feed into it, Harry." Before Harry could even finish his question to Draco telepathically, she cut them off again. "And don't talk about this behind my back!"

"Hermione, it's only because we're concerned," Harry spoke to her.

She made a derisive sound in her throat. "I'm asking you to trust me enough to make my own decisions and to take care of myself. The last thing I need are two hormonal beasts masquerading as wizards hurling to the rescue over something completely platonic," she glanced between them both. "Deal?" she asked once the tense moment had settled enough.

Harry twisted his mouth, clearly not happy. But Hermione's unhappiness would weigh heavy on him if she remained upset. Her happiness was tied to his own. "Deal," he reluctantly gave, but not without conditions. "If he tries anything though …" he let the threat hang.

"Then you have my permission to do whatever to your heart's content." She turned towards Draco. "Deal?"

"Fine," Draco responded, his jaw working with frustrations. Harry and Draco shared a silent accord in their brief glance before Draco chose to move on. "I hope you have a good reason for summoning us so damn early, Potter." Harry did not miss the annoyance behind Draco's words, and sought to deflect the simmering tempers with a smile.

"No reason, really. Just wanted to say hello," Harry joked. Draco's mouth dropped deeper into a frown as he crossed his arms, further agitated. Apparently, Draco was not happy at being called so early on a weekend morning. Harry rolled his eyes. One mate's happiness was not equal to another, he quickly learned. This was going to a delicate balancing act to handle the two, but Harry smiled at the challenge to do so. "Still not at the 'joking' stage yet?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to keep from smiling. "Harry, don't be a prat."

"It was a joke," he defended himself as he balanced on an old stool. The thing was covered in dust and he hoped it would not break on him. "I know we haven't had a chance to speak freely in a while and I think we needed to. Especially since you-know-who's probably going to want an update soon. It's been awhile since he contacted you last, right?" Harry directed this question to Draco.

"You know as well as I do that it has."

Harry exhaled his frustration. He would never get used to Draco's dry sarcasm. On one hand, it annoyed him to no end; on the other, it was quintessentially _Draco_. Harry supposed he would have to learn to make do.

Draco actually seemed pleased that he had annoyed him. He further explained, a smirk on his face, "I've been giving updates on the cabinet's progress to Snape to report back since it's possible for him to actually leave the school and all. But Snape's warned me that he's not exactly happy with my progress. He'll want an in-person report soon."

Harry nodded grimly. Draco had informed Hermione and Harry earlier in the month that he had been tasked with the assignment to fix the broken Vanishing Cabinet deep within the Hidden Room. Voldemort wanted the cabinet fixed so he could launch an assault from within Hogwarts, a feat that had not been accomplished as far as Harry knew. Shortly after Draco led them here, to the cabinet's location, the three set a plan in motion to assist Draco in fixing the cabinet, albeit at a slow pace. They did not want it to look like Draco was not trying to complete his task, but in the same vein they did not want it fixed it right away. Snape had agreed that this was a wise course. Between the three of them, they had been meeting at various times over the course of the term within the Room of Hidden Things to discuss their next step, while Hermione and Draco worked on the actual cabinet.

Voldemort, they knew, was growing impatient with Draco's seemingly lack of progress and any effort to stall for more time would only further put Draco in harm's way. Harry had promised that he would never let the punishment Draco had experienced at the beginning of the school year to happen again. He still remembered that first night back to school. The genesis of his anger began to pull over him as he recalled what exactly he had allowed to occur on his watch. His mate had been hurt, badly. And while he knew it was not him who had inflicted the pain, Harry still carried the blame as if it were his burden to bear. Harry squared his shoulders and vowed once more that it would never happen again.

"But we can't fix the cabinet right now," Hermione stressed as she sat on the floor. She sat cross-legged, her face pulled down in thought. "If you-know-who knows his access into Hogwarts is readily available, who's to stop him from launching an attack right then?"

Draco shrugged. "Snape or myself could let Dumbledore and the Order know when it's coming?" he put forth.

Hermione shook her head. "That's even _if_ he tells you when it's happening. He could very well not. It's too much of a risk, especially since the students haven't been released for the Christmas hols."

"It would be a slaughter," Harry agreed. "And I doubt the Order could arrive in time to stop it. Okay, so what do we do? Stall again?" Harry could tell that Draco was not pleased with that plan at all. The blond glowered as he sat back down on the overturned chest.

"It's easy for you to suggest! You're not the one who has to answer to him."

"Well, what else is there? You can't mean for us to actually fix the cabinet?"

"We need to give him something else," Hermione answered loudly before the boys descended into arguing. Once attention was given to her, she continued in a regular tone. "Some tidbit of information, presumably false, that would compensate for the cabinet not being ready yet. You can say that progress is being made, and hopefully he will be distracted enough not to notice."

"Yeah, hopefully," Draco responded dryly.

"There could be some merit to it, actually," Harry guessed. "We can ask Professor Dumbledore or Lupin for leads. Surely between them and us, we can come up with something to give him. A false lead to a hideout or something?"

"Draco, do you know when you might be summoned?" Hermione asked.

The blond was oddly silent. "My arm," he began tentatively, "It's been itching. I feel like something's coming, but I can't be sure."

Harry was perplexed. "You can feel it?" Draco nodded. "Then how come we can't?" Harry gestured between himself and Hermione, who also looked intrigued. Her eyes held that inquisitive nature that he silently adored.

"I've been blocking it for the past few weeks now. But it's actually growing stronger," Draco rolled the sleeve of his sweater up to show that the Mark on his forearm was growing darker. The thick, outlined edges moved and writhed. Draco sneered at the slight twitch of pain before he rolled his sleeve down again. "Like I said, it's no use for you both to feel it if you don't need to." The guilt harangued Harry once more. Knowing this was not the time nor place to wade in such emotion, he swallowed it back and plunged onward.

"So, we're in agreement." It was not a question. "We'll get Snape to feed you-know-who false information in exchange for time." Harry looked between Hermione and Draco who silently agreed.

After a moment, Draco began, "He _will_ want the cabinet finished. I don't know how much time we can actually buy, but he's determined to attack the school. Soon," Draco stressed, before adding resolutely, "It's only a matter of time."

A matter of time: that was the story of his life. Harry closed his eyes on a sigh. It was only a matter of time before he would meet Voldemort head-to-head in battle and settle what was started some sixteen years ago. "I know, Draco." Harry re-opened his eyes and focused bright green eyes on the blond wizard across from him. "I think I know better than anyone."

Hermione stood from her place on the ground. Taking a steadying breath, "If war is really coming, and it seems as if it is, then we'll meet it head on." She looked pointedly between Harry and Draco. "Together," she affirmed.

Draco nodded. "One way or another."

Only Harry did not want neither Hermione nor Draco in this war's path. If he could have his way, he would keep them away from it all, locked somewhere, without their wands until this was all over. Flashes of what could happen from his dream from so long ago still ate at his consciousness. He blinked the horrible images away from behind his eyelids. He would figure a way to do this by himself, he thought as he regarded his mates carefully. The fierce drive of protectiveness flooded him again, this time stronger than ever. He resolved to see it through. "Right. Together," Harry quietly agreed.

Hermione inclined her head at Harry, an odd look on her face before she started to speak. "Christmas is coming soon." And Harry was grateful for the change in topic from the heavy price of war. It consumed them and was growing to encompass their world day by day. He would gladly take any distractions he could for the moment. "Do you know where you're going over the holiday break?" she asked to them both.

Harry shrugged, uncertain. "I'd assumed the Burrow, but I'm not sure."

"I doubt I'd be welcome there," Draco soured.

"And where will you go? Back to the Manor?" Hermione questioned. She pressed on before he could answer, "We'll find a way to be together over the break," Hermione resolved. She missed the raised eyebrow Draco threw to Harry, a repressed smile marking his face. When Hermione made her mind up about something, anyone would be hard pressed to change it. Surely, Draco had to know that by now. Harry chuckled and shook his head lightly.

As they made their way out of the Hidden Room, their meeting at an end, Harry voiced the question that was nagging at the back of his mind. He always had the unhealthy habit to speak before he thought. "So Hermione, how is it … with well, you know … uh, I mean, are you using any, uh, protection?" It sounded so much more eloquent in his head.

Hermione chuckled low in her throat. "Do you mean how is it that I'm not pregnant?" Harry nodded as they walked past ceiling-high piles of old paintings, chairs and brooms. "I've been on the Pill since the end of last year." She quickly explained the Muggle contraceptive to Draco. "Are you surprised?" she asked to their silence.

"To be honest, l I hadn't thought about it until now. I mean I _have_ thought about it, just not like that. And certainly not during and well…" Harry trailed off again, the red now flaming its way up his neck. "It's just that there's been _so much of it_ already." He promptly closed his mouth as now the red raced up his cheeks.

"I think it had to do with the bond being so new between us," Hermione posited. "But I'm not sure. As the bond is cemented over time," she, too, struggled over the appropriate word, "… the physical aspects of our relationship should lessen. But it may flare up during certain days of the month." It was now turn for color to stain her cheeks and she quickly pulled her hair behind her ears.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Ovulation, Potter." Draco remarked beside them as the three of them walked in step.

Realization dawned on Harry and he swallowed nervously. Definitely smart that Hermione was on the Pill, then. The last thing they needed in a coming war was to deal with the possibility of a child. As Harry glanced at Draco and Hermione walking in silence, he was unexpectedly hit with an intense emotion that swelled and filled him to the brim over the possibility of Hermione carrying their child. He gulped and looked straight ahead. One day, he thought with a ghost of a smile, but not yet.

Reeling from Harry's realization, the three of them shared a look that was too heavy to describe but settled in the gut just the same: a sense of finality. It carried with it a vision of things to come.

Hermione cleared her throat gently. "In answer to your first question, Harry, I'm a highly logical person." Between them, Hermione intertwined one arm with Draco, the other with Harry. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I didn't think I'd lose my virginity this year, but there's something to be said for being prepared." Harry did not miss the smile that graced her face. It was one of his favorites and he could not help smiling back with her. All of his worries ceased temporarily for the moment and he would hold onto every moment that he could. They had been so few and far between over his childhood.

"I suppose that makes sense then," Harry agreed as they stepped through the entrance and back into the empty hallway.

Draco snorted. "It does make sense that our bookworm's a total nymph." The hidden door closed behind them, but not before a 'smack' could be heard against one white-blond head.

* * *

_To be continued ..._

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I hoped you liked this chapter. More to come~_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_AN: I had a request for longer chapters, so here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

There were only two weekends left until all of Hogwarts' were dismissed for the Christmas holidays. A sense of cheer flooded the hallways, but it did not permeate Harry's bones as he walked amongst the chatter and cheer of students heading toward their last week of classes. Next weekend was the last Hogsmeade weekend for the older students and everyone was abuzz with plans of celebrating the end of the term or buying presents for family members and friends back home.

The light conversation floated around Harry, but his mind replayed the images over and over again and he beseeched his mind to commit every detail to memory while it was still fresh. But of course, that too wasn't necessary as he had grown more accustomed to using a Penseive. Oh, Harry was well acquainted with the magical instrument from his discovery of its existence back in fourth year. Dumbledore was slow to re-introduce Harry to it at first, but as the new year grew, Dumbledore began meeting with him for longer periods of time.

Together, they spent a time delving into Dumbledore's earlier memories of a young Tom Marvolo Riddle, who Harry knew to be Voldemort in this age. But within the static recesses of Dumbledore's mind, Tom was just a young wizard, much like himself, curious about his world, unsure where he fit in life. Harry could relate to the aloof feeling created from being ostracized at a young age. Having others believe you strange or not want you because of your uncanny ability to talk to snakes. The same insecurities he saw in Tom, to his horror, reflected in him.

The memory Harry had just came from viewing was particularly telling. Within it, he found himself privy to a brief, but powerful introduction between Professor Dumbledore and the young orphan. Inside the cold, dank room young Riddle grew up in until he found acceptance at Hogwarts, stood his beloved professor in Muggle clothes. Dumbledore promised to help Tom Riddle control his unexplained magic. He promised Tom would find acceptance among other youngsters who were special just like him and that Dumbledore would be there every step of the way. The memory ended with Riddle agreeing to attend Hogwarts.

It had sounded so promising.

Harry had pulled out of the Penseive taken aback at the memory.

Dumbledore handed him a piece of candy, which Harry took, but did not open yet; his mind still trying to process what he just saw.

"As you know, it wasn't the last I saw of Tom. Even after his Hogwarts days, I found myself crossing paths with him time and time again." Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled in thought.

"Did you know then, sir? What he was becoming?" Harry asked across from the Headmaster's desk. Harry did not take a seat.

"Even then, I always maintained that I could help Tom and never failed to extend a hand should he need it. He seemed so lost, yet so driven at the time. It wasn't until later that I knew the reason why." Dumbledore smiled, lost in memory. "The one that got away. But never the matter, it's time to go my dear boy."

"Yes, sir." Harry turned to exit the chambers. "Happy Christmas, sir," he called over his shoulder.

"And a Happy Christmas to you, Harry."

Their brief meeting still replayed in Harry's mind to the point that he could not see where he was going. A person, much shorter than he, collided with his body and Harry apologized before he could even see who it was.

"It's quite alright, Harry," Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice floated to his ears.

"Oh, Luna! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Neither did I, apparently. The wackospurts have been plaguing my vision something terrible," she explained.

"That's … awful."

Luna shrugged. "Normally, it's not so bad. I believe they're excited about the upcoming holidays like the rest of us."

"Uh ... right, of course! Speaking of the holidays, what are you doing? Anything special?"

Luna shyly smiled. It was the kind of smile that said one had a secret but wasn't willing to share it just yet. "I'm not sure. I was planning to visit a new friend over the break, but we'll see. How about you?"

"Same thing, probably. Visit the Weasleys, Hermione, you know, the gang. You're welcome to stop by Grimmauld if you want. That is, if you're not busy with your friend, I mean." Harry politely ended the conversation before continuing down the corridor. "Happy holidays, Luna."

"Same to you, Harry," she called after him. "Be mindful of the wackospurts. You have to be sure to purge daily as not to incur build-up."

* * *

Draco's steps echoed beneath him as he made his way to the second floor of The Three Broomsticks. It wasn't like anyone would hear the creak and crank of the old wood; the din was through the roof. Students jammed into small booths, overfilled tables and laughed in camaraderie as they toasted the end of the term. They sang the Hogwarts song with off key glee as Madam Rosmerta kept pitchers of butterbeer flowing.

The din of the lower level still trailed after him as he stepped into room number four. It only lessened as he shut the door behind him. The air in the room completely stilled as his companion warded the room with a myriad of spells and complicated wandwork that were beyond his mere six years at Hogwarts.

"I'm surprised you're not down there joining them," Draco's Head of House drawled. "Surely you wouldn't want to miss out the festivities of the last weekend before holiday break."

"All in due time. You wanted to see me." Draco sat in the lone chair in front of the fireplace. Professor Snape, clad in his customary black robes, stood in front of the fireplace.

"I wanted to make you aware that I have made contact. I have passed along the tidbit of information as we discussed. Any update on the cabinet?" Severus Snape was never one to beat around the bush and discuss the weather.

"None since we last spoke. I am making progress, but it will require some time. But it will be completed." Draco framed his next question slowly, "Did he seem upset?"

Snape emphasized each word, "You have no idea." A pause. "He knows that you have been given an impossible task, but he still expects you to deliver. That you have proved worthy by passing along some 'information' as it were, will keep you alive for the time being."

Draco grimaced as his mouth set into a deep frown. "I look forward to making our re-acquaintance then," dry sarcasm hung in the air.

"He will not be happy, but he will let you live," Snape responded as if that were something to be thankful about.

Draco wondered then what his Head of House had seen during his years as a double agent. What punishments had he taken for the cause? What did the Light know about his quiet sacrifices? "How does it feel to know that every day you face him could be your last? I imagine it's not entirely gratifying having the entire Wizarding world thinking you died a traitor. Because that is all they will ever see you as."

Snape clasped his hands behind his back, not at all fazed by Draco's accusation. "Only a few will know the truth, but that is not what sustains me. I have found a cause worth dying for. I suggest you do the same. It is the only way to make our life … bearable. Besides if we do our jobs correctly, then no one will know we were there at all."

"But I will know and I want them to know what sacrifices I have given! That we have given!" Draco shot out of his chair. "Why should we be the ones to physically suffer while they 'hide' and 'plan'?"

"Because it is what we signed up for," Snape said simply. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy. He will be contacting us shortly. Get your affairs in order." In a flourish of robes, Snape exited the room. Waiting the requisite few minutes, Draco followed after him.

His drinking mood thoroughly soured, Draco marched out into the quiet streets of Hogsmeade seeking to distance himself from the sounds of ignorant students. Did they not know a war was coming? All they were concerned with was whether or not they achieved any 'Outstandings' or which witch or wizard they could secure to snog on New Year's Eve. The wind bit against Draco's face and he pulled his woolen robe closer to his person.

The sound of raised voices in front of him pulled Draco from his brooding and he looked up to see Ronald Weasley, Potter and Hermione standing a few meters away. Draco longed to stand near them. Why was he the one to hide? Again his conversation with Snape funneled back to finding something to sustain him. Something worth fighting for.

What he fought for was currently being harassed by the arse McLaggen and the beginnings of a real growl erupted from the back of his throat as he watched the cad shamelessly flirt with Hermione. McLaggen said something that had Weasley turning red, either in anger or embarrassment, Draco couldn't tell. Potter, apparently had enough, and shoved McLaggen rather roughly. Potter's anger fed his own and Draco had to roll his shoulders in irritation.

The blond boy laughed as Hermione stepped in between McLaggen and Potter. She pleaded with Potter before forcibly turning him away from a taunting McLaggen and towards the path that led them back towards Hogwarts.

"I'll see you at the party later tonight, Hermione!" McLaggen called after them.

Draco lagged a few paces behind the trio. When he walked past McLaggen, Draco rather rudely and purposefully knocked shoulders with the still smirking boy. "Something funny, McLaggen?" Draco sneered.

"Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy. You don't do Mudbloods remember?"

Draco rounded on the blond wizard, teeth bared, a bristled feeling creeping up his back. Draco tightened his fists in the boy's robes. "Watch what you say, McLaggen. Someone may get the wrong idea," Draco spoke lowly.

"What's it's to you?" McLaggen spat back at him.

Draco wanted to reply with his wand, he really did, but Blaise pulled him away from the bastard. "Come on, Drake. He's not worth it. His daddy's almost as influential as yours. He'll have us both thrown out and I'm not about to be expelled for jumping in to save your sorry arse."

"Who'd said I'd lose?" Draco allowed Blaise to pull him away reluctantly.

Daphne joined them both as they made their way back into the castle. Their small group was quiet with heavy thoughts until Blaise signaled to Daphne that he needed some 'wizard time' with Draco. She left the two in the common room with the promise to return shortly. Hours later, the two wizards still found themselves settled comfortably, the fireplace low and crackling.

"I assume you still haven't told her yet?" Blaise asked arrogantly. This was beginning to grate on Draco's nerves as he tossed the now empty flask back to Blaise.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zabini," Draco feigned boredom in a tone that clearly said 'not now'. A few first years hung about, sad to leave their new home for the mundane. It had been hard on him that first year too, Draco could recall. And while he did not begrudge the younger students for lingering longer than they needed to, he was not about to discuss this, of all things, with his friend sitting across from him.

"Right. And my mother has only been married once," Blaise deadpanned. "Everyone's leaving tonight, besides a few staying over the holidays. You mean to tell me a whole term has gone by and you haven't said one thing to her yet, mate? I'm shocked. She must have you whipped."

Draco narrowed his eyes and refused to dignify his friend's response. "Look, not everyone moves as fast as you do. Whatever I do, if I choose to do so, is on my own terms. Not yours or hers." Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Hers?" A soft voice asked behind them. Draco's sensitive ears picked up light footsteps before they approached. Blaise, just now seeing who the voice belonged to as she entered the room, greeted Daphne Greengrass. Her hair was piled into a messy twist and she was dressed down in a winter sweater dress. "Anyone I know?" she teasingly prodded. Daphne sat next to Blaise on the large leather sofa that adorned the Slytherin common room.

Draco cut accusing eyes to Blaise as if to say 'I told you so', before regarding Daphne carefully. "No one in particular. Your boyfriend here is being a right ass."

Daphne blushed and pushed her glasses back up her nose while Blaise shifted in his seat. Draco knew without a doubt that Blaise and Daphne were no longer seeing each other and hadn't been for quite some time, but it was the least he could do to get the bloke back for putting him on the spot like that.

Draco sat forward at Daphne's and Blaise's clear uneasiness. The two shifted awkwardly in their seats at what should have been just good-natured ribbing. Their reaction was more than what was called for. His heightened senses could feel their combined heart rates accelerate and jump and it gave Draco pause. This was fascinating. Were they still interested in one another? After all this time? Draco raised a teasing eyebrow to the pair as Daphne finally cleared her throat and tried to clear the air.

"Draco, you know that statement is not accurate." Daphne's hands played across her lap. "Blaise and I are no longer dating. I believe Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw has that honor now." She turned a questioning head to the dark Slytherin sitting next to her.

Another eyebrow rose to join the first. This _was_ news! "Seriously? You're dating Loony Lovegood?" The glee was hard to miss in Draco's voice.

Blaise's jaw snapped in warning. "Don't call her that. She's smarter than what people give her credit for." He addressed his next statement to Daphne. "And actually, we have only been on three dates. I hardly believe that counts as 'dating' in the sense of the term."

Daphne smiled. "For you, I guess that's right."

Draco regarded this last bit of interesting news when a sudden shift jolted his ribs. He could not stop the hand that flew to his chest and he squeezed the fabric of his grey pullover in between tight, red fingers. He swallowed around a quickening pulse as his heart hammered against his chest cavity. What the fuck had just happened?

His body lurched again and this time it was enough for Blaise and Daphne to notice. Both turned questioning stares to Draco, their eyes studying his prone form. Draco sat on the edge of his seat, frozen as his body simmered and hummed. His rune began to burn on his hand, not the cool pull of fire he was accustomed to since that night in the Room of Requirement, but now, it burned as if fire were licking against the inside of his skin. Painful and unrelenting, it throbbed against his palm and his fingernails dug into the pale skin as the rune began to faintly glow.

Draco brought the palm up to his face to study it, his breath shallow and fast. Sure enough, the rune of Courage was outlined in bright red lines and no amount of squeezing dulled the pain.

"Draco, what is that?"

Draco heard the alarm in Daphne's question, but could not respond as the fire spread from the rune, raced up his arm and across his shoulders. The pain rippled in waves across his back and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. A jagged yell tore from his throat and he had one second to be grateful that no one else was here to witness this. Well except Blaise and Daphne, who now fell to their knees beside their friend on the stone floor.

Draco thought the cold floor of the dungeon would be enough to tame the fire, but not even the ancient stone was enough to dispense the heat beneath his skin. It moved across his face, down his back and through his legs. He kicked and struggled against it. His breath could hardly keep up as he felt the internal flame bounce inside his ribcage. He heard more than he felt the distinct sounds of bones popping. Pulling into himself, he curled into a tight ball as Blaise and Daphne began shout frantic questions. Questions that sounded miles away and dimmed through a long tunnel.

Draco could make out their mouths moving. Daphne had tears in her eyes and Blaise continued to shake him, but Draco felt nothing. Not until ice cold water poured all over him; or at least that's what it felt like. The water washed down his face and back as it spread. The water sensation chased away the flames licking at his skin inch by inch. Relief flooded him and a comforting sense that the worse was behind him subdued his fears as the 'water' fell over his arms and down the length of his legs. Every inch of him cooled beneath the relaxing pour. Draco sat up after harrowing moments uncertain how to appease his friends' worry. He could not explained what happened and he had no fucking clue how to even begin, but he wanted to at least let them know he was alright.

But when Draco lifted his eyes to meet theirs, pure horror gripped their faces. Both Blaise and Daphne scooted back on their knees, their fear palpable. Blaise shoved Daphne behind him roughly and Draco scrunched his eyes in worry. It wasn't until Blaise drew his wand and pointed it at him that Draco became utterly bewildered.

Draco opened his mouth to ask what the hell Blaise thought he was doing when a pathetic whine escaped in his place of his normal tenor. What. The Fuck?

Draco shook his head and looked down to the ground he thought he was sitting on, only he wasn't sitting on it anymore. Four silver-white paws stood beneath him in place where he thought his hands and feet were. Paws. Animal paws that were covered in silver fur and decked with sharp claws in between. Draco looked frantically back up to Blaise and Daphne, who had made their way to their feet, Blaise's wand still fixed on him.

Draco tried to speak again, but only a yapping sound would come forth. He shook his head again, but all they saw was a large silver wolf jumping around excitedly, panting and yelping uncomfortably. Panic began to overtake Draco and before it swept him away, he heard Harry's desperate call within his mind.

_Draco!_

_Potter! What the fuck is going on?! Something's happened to me._

_I know. I can't explain now. I need you outside of Slughorn's quarters. Two halls down. Come quick. Hermione's in trouble._

That was all it took and with one last, pleading look to his friends, Draco turned and burst from the Common room. It took some adjustment to run on all fours, but after the first stumble or two, he got the rhythm of it easily enough. He was pretty sure he frightened a second year to death, her high pitch scream rebounded off his now sensitive ears. Draco plunged past her as she was just entering through their portrait. He was quick, faster than he had ever been on a broom and he pushed himself within his new body, yearning to explore his newfound abilities to the max.

He was a wolf?! A bloody wolf. He just knew it to be true even though he hadn't exactly looked in a mirror just yet, but he had seen the nimble paws, the silver fur. Draco could feel the elongated canines within his mouth and he could smell _everything_. Where he was only sensitive to certain smells before, now he could smell the remnants of supper all the way down in the dungeons. He could smell the rank potion ingredients in the classroom two levels above him, but just there. He could smell them. Potter and Hermione, and nothing ever smelt so good, like home.

His steps quickened and he actually had to look down to make sure he was still running on the floor. He could barely feel the surface under his paws, he was running so fast over it. But there was something else. He could smell fear, he could smell anger and he could smell it coming from Hermione. Something had happened and without even questioning it, he let the natural instincts to protect his pack take over.

It was like opening a door that had always been there. That door that separated humanity from the animals, that held one grounded to a moral center. It was still there, of course, but it was minute in the scheme of things. The only things that mattered now were protecting his mates, making whoever had trespassed against them pay and making sure it never happened again. Draco was overwhelmed with the need to make them suffer and the markings a growl grew from the back of his throat. His teeth wanted to sink into something deep and tear and bleed. He shook his head from the mental images storming his brain. His wolf was excited over the prospect and he had to focus on the goal of finding Hermione and Potter.

He was close because the smell that was distinctly theirs exploded as Draco rounded the corner. Draco's new body was still adjusting to the mechanics of this more nimble form. He was smaller, leaner, and there was still the matter of running on four legs. Something he had never done until now.

There was only a second to scan the hallway, but what he found made his blood temperature boil. Hermione had the tip of her wand raised to McLaggen's neck; her other hand yanked at the neck fur of one ebony-colored wolf.

Said wolf growled and gnashed its' teeth for a chance to tear the quivering wizard to shreds. Only Hermione's grip on the wolf's neck kept him from doing so. Draco immediately saw why and his silver eyes narrowed as he stalked slowly toward them.

_Stop! Wait, Draco!_ Hermione implored through their link.

Hermione's hair was in disarray. She had obviously done it up from the evening, the last of Slughorn's parties before the holiday break. But now errant curls fell down her neck, evidence of a struggle. She wore a simple red dress with a modest neckline. One shoulder of the garment was torn nearly to ruin. A reddening hand print bloomed across one cheek and tears of anger or hurt, Draco could not tell, fell from her eyes. Draco growled outright at what McLaggen had obviously tried and failed to do to his mate. White-hot anger blinded him, but he halted at Hermione's telepathic insistence.

Draco chose to take to stalking back and forth around McLaggen anxiously, just waiting for Hermione's cue. He licked his lips at the thought of tearing into him. Hermione tethered her hold on Harry, who snapped his jaws inches from McLaggen's knees, Hermione's grip the only thing keeping him permanently maiming the boy. Harry's bloodlust matched Draco's in intensity.

Hermione pushed her wand deeper into Cormac's neck and was rewarded with a whimper as the blond wizard shook with trepidation. She whispered through tears, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't let them have you." She looked down to the ebony wolf in her hand and the silver one circling behind her. "I imagine they would love to tear into you right about now."

_Yesss!_

_Let us have him, Hermione!_

Fear bled through McLaggen's eyes as he appraised the cold witch in front of him. "They're yours?" he asked incredulously.

"In every sense of the word," Hermione promised through her teeth. A small red scratch burned under her eye, marring her pretty look for the evening and Draco growled, incensed. He could smell the fear reverberating off of McLaggen in waves and it fueled Draco on. His grip on the door to his animal's desire was slipping, but he had promised Hermione.

The wolves at her feet could feel Hermione's tremors, the need for vengeance overpowering her innate sense of justice. Biting her lip and with a non-verbal spell, she blasted McLaggen into the stone wall behind him. His head smacked off the wall with the force of the impact and he slid to the floor on a wounded grunt.

Hermione stood above him, while he moaned in pain. The ebony wolf flanked her right side and while the silver wolf came to sit on her left. "You have three seconds to get your sorry excuse of an arse out of my sight before I sic them on you. You're to go straight to the Headmaster's office and tell him what you've done." Her next words dripped with warning, "If you don't, and believe me Cormac, I **will** know if you don't, I will send my wolves after you. And this time, I won't hold them back. Are we clear?" She watched as cold dread seeped across his once handsome features and he nodded quickly. "Then leave."

Cormac picked himself off the floor and as fast as he could with a limp and a bruised back, he stumbled down the corridor, not once looking back.

_What the hell was that? _Draco swung back to face her once McLaggen was out of sight.

_Why didn't you let us at him? _Harry paced back and forth, agitated.

Hermione spoke out loud, too mentally drained to speak through their link. "Who knows what might have happened if you bit him. I couldn't risk the chance of us getting found out or worse, something happening to either one of you," she spoke softly to the wolves beside her. She dropped a hand and ran soft fingers through Harry's neck and then repeated the action with Draco. While the action was soothing, it was not enough to calm the internal rage that had been building and Draco chose to direct it at Harry. Hermione had been through enough already.

_Potter, what in the __**fuck**__ happened? You were supposed to be watching her tonight!_

Harry matched Draco's stare. _I got here as fast as I could! They disappeared while I was speaking with Professor Slughorn. As soon as I felt her fear, I knew something was happening. I would have handled him, but you saw Hermione holding me back._

"Guys, please don't turn this into a fight," Hermione spoke in between them. "It's been a rough enough night as it is!"

"Who are you telling?" A new voice entered the fray as all three heads snapped to the other end of the hallway where a disbelieving Blaise and Daphne leveled their wands directly at them.

Hermione mouthed a soft curse and dropped her wand arm slowly, indicating she would not fight back in defense. Not that she would need it; her defense stood protectively at her legs at the moment. Their fur was soft and warm against her bare legs. "This isn't what it looks like," she tried for reassurance.

"What the fuck is it then?! There is a large black wolf standing next to you and the other," Blaise swallowed heavily, "I'm pretty sure used to be my friend and you're just standing there nonchalantly." Blaise took a hesitant step towards her, but promptly froze as the wolves beside her growled in warning.

"Stop!" Hermione implored, raising a hand to halt his movements. "Just stay where you are. Things are still a little unsure, and I don't think they want anyone near me right now. So, just…please." She made a motion with her hand for Blaise to retreat, which he did slowly.

Blaise took in her appearance. It was obvious that someone had roughed her up a bit and she looked on the verge of tears. He nodded sharply, giving in for the moment. "They mean you no harm, then?" He threw his head to the large beasts eyeing him and Daphne warily.

"No, I swear it, I'm fine. Just please, go."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell you did to my mate." Blaise raised a disbelieving hand and pointed to the wolf with silver eyes. "I know it's him. He fucking _changed_ right in front of Daphne and I back in our common room. I couldn't believe it, but after the shock wore off, we followed him here…. to you. "

"Is he under some sort of spell?" Daphne wondered, her voice shaking out of fear for her friend. "Because we'll go straight to Professor Snape and Dumbledore if he is," she promised.

Before Hermione could answer, the ebony wolf next to her pushed back to his haunches and changed back to the boy-who-lived-but-was-also-apparently-a-wolf. Harry stood to his full height next to Hermione and pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose.

"No one is telling anyone anything," Harry swore. He glanced towards Draco, who still remained in wolf form and sighed. "Let's move this out of the hallway before someone else sees us." He quickly led the small group into a darkened classroom and instructed Hermione to seal and soundproof the room.

Once Hermione had done so, he grabbed her hand and led her towards a chair. "Sit down before you collapse." Before she could protest, he gently placed her in a seat. "Please, I don't want to upset you any more tonight." Harry quickly cupped her cheek, mindful of the red welt marring her pretty skin. Sighing again, he ran a thumb across her lip before pulling the hand completely away.

The silver wolf came and laid its head in Hermione's lapped and she smiled before gently stroking its head in return.

Blaise did not miss the intimate moment between the two Gyrffindors. "Just what the hell was that?!" He crossed his arms on a huff, standing directly opposite of Harry, Hermione and the wolf Draco. "Are you encroaching now on Draco's territory too, Potter?"

"I am not anyone's territory!" Hermione shouted infuriated. She would have jumped up, but Draco's large head weighed her lap down. Realizing she could do no more, she crossed her arms, which Draco licked.

Blaise ignored her and stared down Harry. "I'm well acquainted with the look and touch you just gave her. Nothing about that says just a 'friend' to me."

Puzzlement drew across Harry's face. "What are you on about?"

Daphne piped up as she watched the conversation unfold, "You mean the 'her' you two were referring to earlier? It's Granger?" she asked amazed. She struggled to keep her mouth from falling open. "As in Hermione Granger?"

Instead of responding back to Harry, Blaise swung a heated gaze to Hermione. "I saw you two in the hallway, Granger. You and Draco looked to be pretty comfortable with each other. It was only after I spoke with my friend, here, that he confirmed it. Do you deny it?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "Unless you're just dragging McLaggen, Draco and Potter along – " Quicker than he could finish, Blaise found himself backing up against a desk frantically. He found himself face to nozzle with an angry white wolf. Lifting onto the desk, he stared at his 'friend' and decided to quickly halt his insulting line of reasoning.

"I think you had better apologize to Hermione, Zabini," Harry smirked. "Unless you want to be forever known as an eunuch."

Blaise frowned deeply as he looked between a very angry wolf with glittering white flakes for eyes and Hermione seated across the classroom. "I won't apologize for sticking up for my friend, if that's what you mean." Blaise stared down into the wolf eyes; gone were the pale greys he knew to be Draco's. "Excuse me for sticking up for _you_!" The wolf actually seemed to roll his eyes before it made the decision to let up on him and slinked back across the room. Once Draco settled his head back into Hermione's lap, Blaise exclaimed, "You're okay with this?!"

Daphne, ever astute, looked between the three. Hermione stroked Draco's head, while Harry rubbed one hand across her bare shoulder. In fact, it seemed that neither had wanted to cease contact with the witch since entering the classroom. "I think that they are," she murmured and all eyes turned to her. Daphne was never for much attention to be placed on her at once. She was a slightly above-average student, but even in the classroom, she was never fond of the spotlight. "They all seem to be very comfortable with each other. More than comfortable, I would imagine."

The three shared a glance that Blaise and Daphne couldn't read. Blaise recognized the faraway look that entered their eyes as they looked between each other. He had recognized such a look on Draco many a night this year in their dorms.

"I need an explanation," Blaise replied as he jumped from the table down to the floor. "Seriously."

The three seemed to make a decision and while neither Harry nor Hermione looked happy, Harry spoke for the three of them. "A vow that this doesn't leave this classroom." Blaise nodded quickly. Daphne was much slower to agree, but she did. After a deep breath, Harry continued. "Draco came to me earlier this summer. To give you the short end of it, he has been working with me, Hermione and the Order of the Phoenix to defeat Voldemort. No one at school knows except Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, myself and the Order." Blaise's brow rose at the mention of the Order.

"Draco's family?" Blaise asked Harry, since he could not question Draco at the moment.

"Doesn't know. He's been spying and providing information for us in exchange for protection." Harry grimaced as he recalled how 'great' a protection he had actually provided.

Daphne waved a hand at the wolf, quietly listening because he couldn't join in. "And the reason you and he are wolves?"

Hermione fielded that question. "We needed a strong spell that would allow us to be sure we could trust Draco. At the time he came to us during the summer, we had no way of trusting him. I found a spell, a bond that allowed for us to do so." She ran another hand across Draco's shiny fur. "Although, this was unexpected."

Harry agreed, "Among other things."

"So why is he a wolf?" Blaise pressed.

"Because it was ancient spell for werewolves," Harry answered readily. "And as the Alpha wolf, I changed and called for him through our bond when I sensed Hermione was in trouble. I must have forced his transformation. It was unexpected …" Harry looked to Draco before he continued, "I apologize if it seemed abrupt." Draco lifted his head and Harry swore that Draco was raising a classic brow at him, even if he couldn't tell.

Hermione twisted her head towards Harry. "Speaking of, how long did you know you could shift into a wolf? The book I found the ritual in said nothing about shifting. And if we were going to shift, why didn't it happen during the first lunar cycle or any cycle since?"

Harry shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't know. I just knew I had to get to you and then it happened. Tonight was the first time. I honestly didn't know I could. But I was preoccupied with other things at the moment," he admitted.

"Yeah, like how you were about to commit murder." Hermione shook her head exasperated. "Harry you could have been sent to Azkban or been killed. You have to be more careful."

"How do you expect to exercise caution when that … that bastard was attacking you! You're lucky I didn't rip his throat out because I really wanted to!"

"Guys, guys we can discuss your disturbing bloodlust later," Blaise interrupted when he noticed they were beginning to tangent away from the primary conversation. "So how come you," he directed at Harry, "were able to shift back, but Draco hasn't yet?"

Harry looked to the white wolf, who was now looking at Harry expectantly. "I can't honestly say. I just thought it and it happened. I thought the same would happen with Draco, but it hasn't."

"So he hasn't _thought_ about it hard enough?" Blaise asked slowly. It was completely unbelievable what he was hearing.

"Look I said I don't know! We," Harry pointed between himself, Hermione and Draco, "are still trying to figure out this out for ourselves."

"What did this bond do for you?" Daphne asked intrigued.

Hermione recounted the increase in magic, senses and overall stamina they had experienced in the early months. While she quickly glossed over the increased stamina being linked to the sexual allure of the pack, Daphne did not miss the blush that crept up her neck. Blaise and Daphne were silent for a moment longer.

"And you said this stemmed from a ritual you performed over the summer?" Blaise repeated. When Harry and Hermione nodded, he continued, "I want in."

As if he had been silent for too long, just then, Draco shifted back into his human form. Quickly, he joined the rest of the two-legged humans. He took a moment to right himself as his transformation was not as seamless as Harry's before he opened his mouth to respond, "Blaise, you can't be serious."

At the same time, Harry replied, "I don't think so."

"Why not, Potter?" The Italian questioned. "If it was good enough for Draco, then why isn't it good enough for me?"

Hermione responded for Harry. Standing from her chair, she dared either of the boys to push her back down. So, she was roughed up a little; she wasn't going to break. "It involves a blood ritual. Not exactly the kind you want to take lightly."

"Are you turning sides now, Zabini?" Draco questioned suspiciously. Harry regarded Draco. Harry never thought he'd see the day where Draco would be standing up for the Light, when just a few months ago, he was doing the exact same thing to Draco.

Blaise huffed. "I've actually never been on a _side_, Draco. My family plays the part well enough, but I don't want to be a Death Eater. I'm not stupid, I know a war is coming. _He's _actively scouting all the noble houses and old families for new recruits. You had the right idea when you left for the summer. I know when I return home for the holidays, there's going to be an invitation with my name on it."

"Me too," Daphne spoke up. "My father has been writing my sister and I vigorously over the past few months. He keeps going on and on about 'taking up the family mantle'. I'm sure it has something to do with _him_."

"It's only a matter of time before he contacts all of the old families," Blaise agreed. "He started with the Malfoys, I assume because he knows of their supposed loyalty. He knows that his followers have children our age and if he's started with Draco, he will continue until he's reached all of us. It's a decision you don't exactly say 'no' to."

Daphne shuddered at the thought of refusing Voldemort's offer. There was no telling what he would do to her or her family if she, or any of them, refused. They were being pushed to a side before they even had a chance to finish school. It was not fair, but it was the world they found themselves in.

"And what could you provide us?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled on Harry's arm. "You cannot be considering this! Harry, it's a blood ritual that we couldn't possibly control. We would have to research it."

"I didn't say I was agreeing to it. I'm asking what could possibly be in it for us to consider it. It would have to be worthwhile."

Blaise smirked to Draco. "He's got more Slytherin tendencies than you."

"Please. Where do you think he gets it from?" Draco boasted.

"I'm waiting, Zabini," Harry reminded him.

"I can't be sure. But between myself and Daphne, we can get you inside information. What Theo's been up to or where the next revel is being held. Theo loves to brag about what dear old daddy has been up to. Says he can't wait to join him when the school year ends." Blaise made a disgusted face. "But you have to take Daph **and** myself." His tone booked no room for argument. "Either both of us or none at all. That's the deal, Potter."

Harry admired that Blaise was willing to put himself out there for his friend. While he couldn't trust the Slytherin entirely, it did open his eyes just a little. They had friends and family they wanted to protect, just like him, and he could not begrudge them the chance. As far as being able to fully trust them, well the ritual could help in that regard.

_Hermione, could you dig deeper into the bond? See if you can find anything about bringing others in? _Harry asked through their link.

Hesitancy washed over from Hermione. _Harry, I suggest we put together a plan._

_There's no time for plans, Granger._

_I didn't say I was letting them in just yet, _Harry informed them both.

_Why, is it because they're Slytherins? _

_Calm down, Malfoy. I just meant that I need some reassurance first. I'm actually considering it. _After a pause. _I can't believe I'm actually considering this. _

Harry ran a hand through his hair before nodding his head at the two. "I'll contact you by owl before the train leaves. Be ready, one way or another." With a final nod, Hermione completed the Vow between Harry, Blaise and Daphne that neither would speak of what they learned this evening.

Draco and Harry were finally alone with Hermione, but before they could begin, as she knew they would, she cut them off. "I know, okay! Just stow it for now. I know what you're thinking and about to say and I just don't feel like going there right now. I just need…" her shoulders slumped as her rambling halted. "I just …" she whispered quietly, uncharacteristically showing weakness. Two sets of arms wrapped around her middle and her back: a delicate balance of long, graceful fingers ran over her shoulders coupled with rough, caring caresses that smoothed down her arms. She lost herself within their embrace. Sometimes it felt wonderful not to feel so strong all the time, because they were strong for her.

Hermione dried the last of her tears on Harry's shirt front and relished the feel of Draco's hands running up into her disheveled hair. If only they did not have to hide this away in secret classrooms or Hidden Rooms. If only, she gasped against the ebbing pressure that was building between her legs. If only the entire school could know how happy, how safe these two made her feel. How complete she felt within their arms.

"It's almost Christmas," she whispered quietly between them. "Can we just ... ?" Her unfinished question left open, but there was no need to finish it as soft lips captured her own. They swept over her bruises and kissed away her fears. She lost herself to the pull and threw herself without abandon into them both. Hands pulled at her dress and yanked the damp, cloth barrier between her legs away. She gave into their call utterly, for once glad to let them dominate her body completely.

The silent wards held well into the night.

* * *

The next day found a once bustling castle full of students, empty. Without its core reason for existing, to educate the Wizarding populace, the very walls of Hogwarts seemed to mourn the temporary loss of its students.

Harry and Hermione had remained behind, with promises to the Weasleys to join them at Headquarters in a few days for celebrations and gift exchanges. While Hermione wanted to use the extra time to peruse the Restricted Section for any prudent information on the _âme de loups_, specifically anything on bringing in others into ritual, both she and Harry were alarmed by the early call they received from Draco that morning.

It was alarming because they knew Draco not to be a morning person and combined with their most vigorous activities last night, they did not expect to hear from the blond until at least noon.

Hermione pulled on her Weasley sweater, fashioned with a large, golden 'H', her jeans and winter boots before heading off to the Astronomy Tower after Harry. The more they ran up the stairs, the more worry flooded them and their pushed their legs to carry them faster and higher. By time they reached the pinnacle of the Tower, they could see a steady morning snow had begun to fall. By the way it had picked up in intensity, there would be more than a foot on the ground come supper.

Draco rested on the balcony rail, his back to the wind. He looked as if he had been waiting for them and finally lifted a head when they burst through the door out to the main overlook. "You both are sorely out of shape," Draco joked as he took in their combined ragged breaths and huffing. Little clouds of vapor danced between the three.

"You weren't saying that last night," Hermione gave right back with a wink. But she too, had to rest her hands on her knees as that sentence used her last breath. Harry was the first to recover.

"We just ran up a crapload of stairs for you. What's so urgent that you just couldn't tell us over breakfast?" Harry inquired.

Draco pushed his sleeve up. "I've been summoned," he informed them as he pushed the sleeve of his coat up to reveal the moving tattoo. "It started early this morning, I probably won't be able to stay long. The longer I stay, the more painful it gets. It's probably about a four right now," Draco guessed. Leave it to Draco to numerically chart his pain on a scale from one to ten.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "It's too early. You were supposed to come with us to Headquarters first."

"Hermione," Draco broke her rambling. "We knew it was coming. I didn't think it would be this early, but we knew. It's apart of the game, sweetheart."

Hermione tried to smile, but it ended up half-hearted and broken. "But what about Christmas?"

"I'll report to Voldemort what we agreed on, he'll bite and then I'll be free to come back." Draco looked to Harry who had remained oddly silent. "I'll be back before Christmas Eve."

"But we are supposed to protect you!" she stubbornly stomped her foot.

Draco rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "And over the course of these past few months, I've grown in my magic, we all have. I can shift into a bloody wolf; not that I'll pull that out of the bag right away, mind you. But the point is, you've given me the tools to protect myself. I promise, I'll be safe." Draco grabbed her into a tight hug, but let go before it became too painful for the both of them.

Draco extended a hand to Harry to shake. It was not the way Harry originally had imagined parting ways with the Slytherin before school started. Usually it involved a shouted slur and a shove or a hex. Now as Harry looked at Draco's pre-offered hand, he realized that they could never go back to the way they used to be. For better or worse, this bond had transformed them, more so than any physical change ever could. When Harry clasped his hand around Draco's own, he pulled the surprised blond in for an embrace. "Come back to us," Harry ordered. His intent was clear and Draco returned the embrace warmly.

"Whatever you say."

Hermione dug into her pocket and removed a single item wrapped in a white cloth. "I've made a Portkey to Grimmauld Place. Use it if you need to get away quickly." She ignored the tears bunching in the corners of her eyes and forced herself to remember that she would see him again. She would. "I will," she murmured under her breath.

Draco looked at her then. "Thanks, Granger. Potter." Holding out a closed hand, he gestured for Hermione to take it. When Hermione cupped her hands under his own, he opened his hand and two small items fell into the palm of her hand. He tapped the items with his wand and magically enlarged two presents wrapped in silver and green paper. Hermione laughed and Harry smiled in thanks.

"Happy Christmas you two. In case, I don't see you … before then."

Draco took a step back and prepared to let the dark magic take him away to wherever Voldemort was summoning him to go. Looking at them once more, Draco place a pale hand over his heart, the same hand that held his rune before a black mist enveloped him whole. Hermione and Harry never took their eyes off of him.

Harry lifted an arm to encircle Hermione shoulders and he pulled her in close after they were left alone. She closed her eyes against the grief and repeated her mantra to herself. _I will. I will. I will._

"We'll see him again, Hermione." Harry pressed a meaningful kiss against her temple as she laid her head on top of Harry's shoulders.

"I know," she whispered as tears began to prick along her cheeks. They stung more than the ice and snow mixture that fell around them. It only reminded her of Draco even more. "Just not yet."

"Hermione," Harry spoke to the quietness. "I think we should look into bringing Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass into the ritual. Find out what you can, but we are going to need everyone we can get on our side. The more who are willing to step to the other side with Draco, then the more who will be there to protect him. They can go where we can not."

Hermione thought his proclamation over and after a moment, agreed. "That does make sense." Just like that, Hermione was back. A task set before her, a puzzle that needed figuring out and she was back; the wheels turned behind her eyes. "This could be to our advantage. Brilliant idea, Harry! I'll get to the library right away. I'm sure there is something there that could benefit us." She did not voice that she could benefit from the distraction as well. The need to know was already eating away at her consciousness. How was she supposed to last the four days until Christmas at this rate?

Just one thing at a time, she ordered, as Harry led them out of the cold air and back down the Tower steps. Go to the library, find out more about the ritual, figure out to bring Blaise and Daphne in secretly without the Order getting wind off it, meet back up with Draco at Headquarters because she _was_ going to see him again. She just had to get through one thing at a time.

_I will. I will. I will._

* * *

_Author's note: Just a friendly reminder to re-read the Prologue, in case you forgot. Hermione will be able to shift too. Just because it didn't happen in this chapter, doesn't mean it's not going to – we just haven't got there yet_

_Please let me know if you want Blaise and Daphne to join? I promise to take your opinions into consideration_

_more coming soon_

_To be continued…._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Not even a full day had passed since Draco had been summoned. The intervening time found Harry and Hermione immersed themselves into their respective tasks: Hermione headed to the now quiet library to research while Harry spoke with Dumbledore about allowing Blaise and Daphne to stay over at Grimmauld Place during the break. He alluded to the possibility of their joining the Order.

Although they had yet to reach a complete decision about whether or not to bring the Slytherin pair into the bond, Harry wanted to secure a safe place for them to stay while school was dismissed for the Holidays. He could not bear if something happened because he sent them home to wait. Even if he did not know them fully, if someone had come to him for help, asking to join the Light, he could not deny them the opportunity. Denying them a chance to be brought into the bond however was to another end entirely.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Lifting his head, heavy with contemplation, Harry turned to see Hermione entering their common room. The tower was unnaturally quiet as most already had left the day before. It was nearing evening of the first full day of break and only a small fire provided light into the cozy, living area.

Hermione dropped three large tomes onto a table before sitting down next to Harry. Her hand immediately sought his. Rubbing small circles over his thumb, she observed, "You look a hundred meters away."

"I asked Dumbledore this morning if Blaise and Daphne could spend the Holidays at Grimmauld. I didn't want them to have to go home. Not after what they told us. I mean, how could I?" Harry frowned along with her slight grimace. "Ron's entire family will be there, however. We're not exactly on speaking terms as it is and when we show up with two more Slytherins, he's going to hex me out the door!"

"Harry, one, it's your house, so he can't throw you out even if he wanted to and two, it's the right thing to do," Hermione insisted. "And I'm sure other members of the Order will be there. Professor Lupin, Tonks, and the others. They can help contain the situation, if need be. And once we explain what's going on, they'll have no choice but to understand." Hermione amended her statement after reconsideration, "Well, perhaps everyone _excluding_ Ron will see reason." She shook her head. "Maybe." Seeking solace, Hermione pulled herself in close to Harry and he accommodated her petite frame easily against his side. She burrowed against his warmth and pulled her legs underneath her. "I have a feeling everything is coming to a head one way or another and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Like if I could research the problem hard enough, I could find the answers to help everyone. But I can't."

Harry sat up, perplexed. "But it wasbecause of _you_ that we even know of this bond. You certainly helped Draco, as well as myself. What are you talking about?"

"And how much good has that done?" Hermione sat up too. "I've spent an entire day in the library. You would think I would be at peace with the time to myself, to just think. On my own time, in my own head, but instead I spent the entire time worried about Draco. That isn't helping anyone!"

Harry sought to allay her fears. "Hermione? You can still feel him right?"

Dropping a weary head into her hands, she nodded.

"I can too and while it may not be ideal, it is enough. We know he's still alive." Harry regarded her momentarily and smoothed a hand down the back of her hair. "But what's really the problem?" Because he could see it written all over her face. He didn't need their bond to tell him that something else was upsetting his mate.

Her shoulders slumped and he could hear her softly sigh. She lifted her head and twisted her lips before slowly starting, "I'm worried about this," she admitted quietly.

Harry's brows scrunched. "Worried about what?"

Hermione gestured in between the small distance separating the two of them. "_This_. I mean, if we do complete the ritual for Daphne and Blaise, what does that mean for you, me and Draco? What if it alters something between us?" Hermione made to stand and began to pace in front of the fireplace, agitation and worry streaking her features.

She spoke with her worried hands as she recounted what had been building in her head overnight and compounded during her stay in the library. "We've just achieved a semblance of normalcy between the three of us. Well, as close as normal we can possibly get considering no one else knows about us. And we're just going to bring in two more? What will happen to _us_? What if I don't want it to happen? I want Draco to have back-up and yes, it makes absolute sense that Blaise and Daphne could accompany him where we can't, but to what expense?" She suddenly ceased her frantic list of reservations and turned to face Harry. "It's been just us, Harry, for a little over five months." She half-shrugged. "I like it."

After a moment, Harry stood and pulled her into his arms. He relished in the ability to do so without the need for secrecy. "I know what you mean. I like it too. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about it either. But if anyone could find a way, I know it's you." He kissed her briefly on the nose, before settling a deeper kiss onto her pliant lips. He wanted to kiss the rest of her fears away and was rewarded with a soft sigh as he brushed his lips along her neck. The flames from the fireplace danced in shadows across her golden skin as he spoke quietly into the side of her neck. "I promise that nothing will change what we have and if it even seems to be heading that way, I'll stop it." Running his hand behind her ears and into her hair, he tangled fingers into soft curls.

Tilting her head to meet his, Harry sought her agreement. "Do you hear me, Hermione?" Harry pushed some of his power into the question, a confirmation that he would protect them both if necessary, that he meant what he said. He could feel her womb clench in response and it pleased him. Her light arousal flourished and teased his nose.

Struggling not to take her right there, Harry warred with himself. Not that the delectable thought did not have its merits: fucking on the floor of their common room, only the heat of the fire and his body keeping her naked body warm. The tower was empty enough. Anyone who remained behind was currently in the Great Hall for the evening meal.

Ensuring his grip on her head, Harry spoke, the pull of his Alpha pushing him to take its mate, to dominate his female. His words were rough as the door to his wolf crept open. "You and Draco are **mine**. No matter what happens with Blaise or Daphne. You will belong to nobody else."

"_Harry_," Hermione shivered, as she answered his call. She dragged half-hooded eyes from his lips up his face. Her amber eyes silently agreed to what he was proposing and hungrily, he drank from her mouth, the allure of her sweet taste too tempting.

The _ame de loups_, an ancient bond that had not been achieved in a lifetime, grew and leapt between them as it roared in potency. It knitted the very fabrics of their soul and together they grew in strength.

Harry took his mate right there on the floor of Gryffindor's common room. His wolf would not be restrained, not when Hermione's scent wafted around him. Although he would later admit he was rougher than planned in disrobing her, the need to feel her skin against his had been too great; but it was with a gentle ease that he laid her down on the throw rug in front of the fire.

He bit back a groan when he finally entered her and with every sink of his hips into Hermione's willing body, he promised that nothing would deter what was slowly growing between them. He pushed through her body and even in his frustration that Draco was not present, he silently vowed to the blonde that nothing would tear apart what they had together. Between them and through them, the _ame de loups_ sang in delight. An Alpha worthy of a true triumvirate of power had been found.

Neither knew it, but at that moment, a shift between all three occurred. Although their bond was just beginning to expand in capability, it needed a true Alpha to fortify its continued existence. Harry could feel his soul open, a shift so small, but distinguishable. At the same time, Hermione gasped aloud beneath him. Did she just feel it too, he wondered? Her body accommodated to pull him in deeper and he came undone with three more thrusts. Giving in to the sweet warmth gripping him, Harry came hard with a groan buried deep into her neck. It took a few minutes for their combined breath to regulate and for a moment, the two just stared at each other.

Never too far away, Draco joined his mates telepathically. The strength of his Alpha's pull could not be outweighed by distance.

_Not even a full twenty-four hours after I'm gone and you can't wait to shag Granger. Why am I not surprised?_ Draco asked.

Harry chuckled as he rolled over the worn throw rug, pulling Hermione on top him_. _Her damp curls clung to his chest. _And I'm sure you would have lasted an entire hour._

Hermione would have shaken her head if she had the strength. _Why do I feel like I'm some sort of prize to be haggled over between you two?_

Harry swatted her bum playfully. _The best prize there is!_

Rolling her eyes, she steered the conversation back into focus. _Draco, how is everything? Has anything occurred?_

_Nothing yet. They had a revel last night and I'm to meet with Snape and Voldemort tomorrow_. Before Hermione could retort, Draco continued_, I promise I'll be safe_. _You two get back to shagging most ardently. I hope you know Potter, I fully intend to be compensated handsomely when I return_.

_I would expect nothing less._

_Had you made any headway on what to do with Blaise and Daph?_

Hermione responded, _We haven't made a decision yet, but we should discuss it further when you return. Talking without you here is … perplexing. _

Harry added, _They will be at Grimmauld when you return, so don't worry about them returning back to their families just yet._

_Fair enough. I'll be in contact after my meeting. _Draco ended the conversation, but Harry and Hermione could still feel his presence lingering even though he was not physically with them. It surrounded them like a warm cocoon.

"Harry?" Hermione tentatively asked, her head still facing his feet.

"Yes."

"Did you feel something? Just now?"

He grinned cheekily. "I felt a whole bunch of things, 'Mione. Wonderful things." She pinched his stomach. "Okay, okay. But, yes. I did feel something," he admitted.

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and finally turned to face him. "Something's happened. I can't quite explain it. I could feel my body shifting physically, despite that I feel exactly the same. I could still feel my connection to you," she continued despite his smug smirk at her double entendre. He ran a hand up to cup her breast as she lifted over him. "But it was something stronger, more innate. I felt 'complete', I guess is the best way to describe it. I could feel you, Draco, myself and it felt –"

"Like home," Harry supplied.

She thought over his statement before smiling. "Yes, I suppose that fits. Do you think Draco felt it too? You think that's why he contacted us just now?" She pulled herself up the length of him and he shifted against the supple flesh riding along his.

"Possibly. Although it may have had to do with something else." Harry's eyes grew dark and playful as a hand ran down her back. He parted her lower lips to find her wet and ready for him. "And my guess is that he's about to feel it again."

Hermione laughed, and tried to push away teasing fingers. "Harry! He's doesn't need to be distracted right now."

"He's a strong enough Occulumens." Harry lifted up to chastely brush his lips against her own. "He can block us if he feels the need to." Harry kissed away her retort. Both could feel Draco's irritation simmer as he promised double compensation.

* * *

Draco pushed away from the stone column he had been leaning against, his now fading rune fisted against his side. He had been purposefully walking behind a group of Death Eaters ahead of him when the shift occured. It stopped him in the middle of his step and he would have collapsed had not been for the stone column nearby.

He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, but his mates were making that feat complicated to say the least. It was not his first time dealing with such an emotion, but the strength of Harry's pull had nearly handicapped him. Draco had felt the two of them alone before, but he never felt such a pull, a release of power like that before.

The temptation to jump to their side was indescribable. But what was scarier was the thought that if he wanted to, he could just jump there. No License to Apparate, no other means of Portkey, just by sheer thought. Draco pulled his hand up to his face and sure enough the rune of Courage was glowing again. It itched with unused power desperate to be used. He closed his fist and pushed the magic back into his veins. This was not the time to be caught.

Closing off his mind after his brief conversation with the two randy Gryffindors, Draco took a deep breath, intent on catching up with the others who were now meters ahead of him, when a putrid smell offended his nose. His eyebrows drew down in distaste as he squared his shoulders on alert.

"Come to eat the crumbs off the adult table, Greyback?" Draco asked to the darkness. His senses could pick up the werewolf inching closer. Draco had to give the hulking half-man credit: for someone so large, he could move as silent as the wind. But he could not mask the odor that accompanied him, Draco thought sourly. "Although by the smell of it, I say you've already had your evening meal." Distinctively raw, whatever it was, the animal had been alive when it was eaten.

"Your sense of smell is impressive, young Malfoy," Fenrir said as he stepped into moonlight. Fenrir's two lackeys stood behind him. One Draco knew to be Kaley Nightingale, who would have been a pretty witch if not for the uncouth lifestyle she had adopted. Her blue-black hair hung in twists down to her waist. The other was Russell Ballard; he was ten years older than Draco and forever had a chip on his shoulder. He had mousy brown hair and was otherwise, unimpressive. Ballard narrowed his eyes, threw his nose into the air and inhaled.

"Really impressive," Ballard echoed, a shaggy brown brow drawing upward.

Nightingale stepped around Fenrir and Ballard. Her tattered robes carried a hint of something floral, as if she had tried to spruce up her appearance at the last moment. She slowly walked up to Draco. Before this summer, he would have shivered in fear the predatory glare she currently wore. He would have run off to his mother and father. Now he stood firm and regarded her with cold eyes. "You smell pretty," Nightingale hummed in delight. "Got a witch waiting back at school?" she teased.

Draco frowned. Hermione's Portkey to Grimmauld Place was in his front pocket and no doubt her sweet scent, although faint, still clung to the clothed item. He felt protective of her; even though he knew she was safe at Hogwarts. "None of your business," he replied with a warning.

"Ah, so there is a girl!" she exclaimed. She leaned forward and spoke into his ear. He tried to not to lean back in revulsion. " 'Ave you fucked her yet?"

Draco grabbed her hands and threw them off his shoulders. "Get the fuck off me."

Nigthingale laughed. "Why so serious, Malfoy? You can admit it. It's not like I don't smell 'er all over you." She bit her tongue as she eyed him, a teasing and disturbing thought behind her eyes.

"You haven't smelled the same since you returned from your little summer holiday," Ballard remarked as he crossed his arms.

"Unfortunately, you smell even more rancid than when I left," Draco shot back.

Ballard rushed forward and threw the giggling Nightingale out of the way. "You want to watch what you say, Malfoy or I'll tear you to pieces in front of your mum." Ballard smirked as he watched the red creep over Draco's face. "Or would you rather have it the other way around?" Quicker than he ever expected from a regular wizard, Ballard found himself on his back, an enraged Draco squatting on top of him. Draco's wand dug just under his chin.

"You want to say that again, Ballard?" Draco drew out calmly. He steadied the magic that begun to coalescence in his veins, the rage making it harder to control. He couldn't afford a flare up now, right in front of Fenrir's pack. If anyone could sense what had happened to him, they could, and he did **not** expect them to keep that tidbit from the Dark Lord.

Draco kept his gaze fixed on Ballard. "If you ever threaten my mother again, I will feed you in spoonfuls to the animal you just slaughtered, do you hear me?" he promised, tendrils of his power just creeping through the edges.

Just then, Fenrir laughed above him. "You threaten my pack right in front of me, Malfoy. You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

Draco let up on Ballard and stood back to his feet. He did not sheathe his wand. "And I'd say the same to anyone who threatens my mother."

Fenrir regarded the blond wizard in front of him. Nightingale eyed Draco like a canary, her knickers practically soiled with the idea of taking him for her own while Ballard wanted to tear into his neck. And yet the young wizard stood amidst the three of them, wand drawn, not an ounce of fear about him. Fenrir cocked his head. "You _'ave_ changed." A twisted smile spilt his face. "All grown up now, 'ave we?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared of you, Greyback. The Dark Lord may use you as his personal boogeyman, but you don't scare me. Now I believe I have somewhere I need to be." Turning on his heel, he left the unruly gang in the middle of the hallway. "Although, you may want to bathe before you join the rest of civilized folk," he called behind him.

Fenrir watched as the blond disappeared into the dark shadows. Seeing how the Dark Lord had taken over the boy's home, he figured the young Malfoy could easily slink through the halls as quietly as the Dark Lord could. But there was something else, an ease of movement that did not come naturally and could not be taught. Fenrir exhaled in thought.

"That fucking brat is going to get what's coming to him one day," Ballard seethed beside him.

Snarling in anger, Fenrir snapped, "Just because 'e got the best of you one time! If you were strong enough, you would have anticipated it!" Ballard lowered his head in submission, thoroughly chastised.

"I think he would be an asset to our pack, Fenrir," Nightingale cooed next to him. Her large green eyes practically beseeched him for the opportunity to turn the young Malfoy. "You can smell the quiet strength he possesses. Think of the possibilities," she offered, excited at the prospect.

"No way! He needs to be taught a lesson in submission first," Ballard argued beside her.

"And you think you're the one to do it!?" Nightingale scoffed. "He had you on your back a moment ago. Fenrir, give me the honor and I'll have 'im eating out of our hand in no time."

Growlng outright, Fenrir outstretched his hand and tightened his grip around Nightingale's neck. Both hushed their arguing completely and Nightingale's eyes grew large in abject fear. Neither wanted to upset their Alpha. "If anyone is to do any turning, it will be me. You best remember that."

Fenrir quickly released her and she staggered to the floor. Even Ballard did not come to her aid. "Although your proposition does have its merits. We'll have to look into it later. But come. The Dark Lord is waiting for us."

* * *

Hermione removed her winter coat and hat ahead of the group as Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour looked up from their private conversation on one of the parlor room sofas. They looked past her to Blaise and Daphne as they quietly entered through the door behind them.

Only a day in and things were going well. Harry had brought Blaise and Daphne to Grimmauld the day before. He had decided that it was to better to air any concerns before Christmas. Once he had established their reasons coming in the first place, there had been initial grumbles and distrustful looks, but not the all out war he had been expecting.

The Slytherin pair did not carry as much disdain as Draco Malfoy did. Their arrival at Grimmauld was received with little to no fanfare at all. Awkward conversations came with not knowing one another. Whenever the duo tried to interact with members of the Order or the Weasleys, they were met with reluctant starts and starts. Only Tonks seemed to genuinely get on with the pair, but she had left on a visit to the Ministry while Lupin rested in their room.

Bill and Fleur nodded to the group once they had made their way inside.

"It's awfully quiet in here," Hermione observed as she hung up her coat.

"Mum's taken the family to Diagon Alley for last minute gifts," Bill answered. "Fleur and I are about to join them. Everyone else is either at the Ministry or working. Want to come with?" At least Bill had been thoughtful enough to extend the invitation. It seemed the Weasleys had been too busy to notice their absence.

Harry removed his hat and tried to straighten his unruly locks. "No thanks. We've just come from out there. It's brutal."

"Perhaps we will 'ave snow for Christmas, no?" Fleur smiled timidly.

"It does seem probable," Daphne agreed. "Thank you for the invitation." She looked to Blaise. "But I think we will probably retire early for the evening."

"Suit yourself." Bill shrugged. After a quick farewell from the Floo, the group found themselves alone.

Daphne cleared her throat. "I'll see if I can find us some hot chocolate. Harry, Hermione, would you like a cup?"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, that does sound nice." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Say, Potter," Blaise began once Daphne had cleared the room. "I never got a chance to say 'thanks' for all this. Daph and I appreciate it." Blaise extended a hand.

Surprised, Harry quickly recovered and shook his hand. "No worries. You'd do the same, I imagine." The two boys shared a look before awkward laughter erupted between them. Even Hermione shook her head with sly smile. "At least I'd hope so."

After the moment had passed, Blaise reflected, "You're alright, Potter. I'm going to see if Daphne needs any help. Poor girl's only had house elves to make anything and everything for her." He left the two alone with their thoughts.

Harry felt it first before Hermione did and both turned towards the front door they had just entered. "Fuck," Harry swore lowly as Hermione snapped to attention, her eyes wide with apprehension. A large bang sounded against the door once, then twice before it fell away.

The magic of the Portkey was fast and concise. Draco stood at Grimmauld's doorstep, holding someone in his arms. The woman he carried groaned against the journey they had just been squeezed through and Draco shifted her weight easily. He barely had time to reminisce the last time he had crossed this particular doorstep: same desperation, different circumstances.

Draco called for Hermione and Harry through their link before he activated the Portkey and they ran to the front door just as he crashed through it.

"Draco, what happened?!" Harry tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

Not caring that he looked a fright with blood stains up to his collar, Draco looked down at his mother wrapped in his cloak. "That bastard, Greyback! Voldemort had her bitten to punish me," he responded shakily as Hermione led them up the stairs and to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny. "I didn't know what to do. I had finished my meeting when Voldemort had her brought in and bitten. I brought her here as soon as I was clear." Draco carefully laid his mother down on the closest bed as Hermione rushed out of the room.

"Was Snape there?" Harry demanded across the bed, his arm full of towels. He set to work on applying pressure to the wound on her neck. He was shit at healing charms and prayed that Hermione would return soon. The skin around the bite mark was a reddish grey. It was purposefully delivered not to heal, not to congeal; it was a death blow.

Draco shook his head, sending locks of blood-stained blond hair into disarray. "He wasn't at our meeting tonight."

Hermione ran back into the room, bottles of potions in her quivering hands. She dropped the myriad of glass jars onto the bedspread. "Quick, turn her on her side," she ordered.

"Can you stop it?" Draco asked hurriedly. "Will she change?"

Hermione tilted Narcissa's mouth open and poured a pain relieving potion down her throat before unstoppering a blood replenishing bottle. "I'm not sure. Maybe I can slow the changing agent of his bite. But I don't know if I'll be able to contain it." She assisted the elder witch to swallow the blood replenishing potion by smoothing her neck. She tried to ignore the blood slipping over her fingers as she did so. Then she set to work on stitching the wound close with her wand.

Blaise and Daphne were not far behind, the cups of hot cocoa forgotten. Daphne tried to get closer once she recognized the old family friend, but Blaise held her back as the three worked over the Malfoy matriarch. It would do no good for all five of them to be huddled over her. Draco was not leaving, Blaise knew that was not an option, and Harry held the cloth that slowed some of the blood loss that gushed from her neck.

Frantically, Harry called into the room. "Hermione, she's losing a lot of blood!" Harry turned the bloody cloth over as he pressed a clean side to the gaping hole in her neck.

Hermione whirled around to the frozen pair behind her, unable to help, unable to move. "Are you sure no one else is here?!" she cried.

Daphne took two tries before she could shake her head. "The Weasleys haven't returned. I'm not sure when they are to return. I can't find anyone else." She stood paralyzed at the sight of blood. It was everywhere and there was so much of it. Too much of it on the outside meant that the body was being depleted of it on the inside and that only meant one thing.

"Do you need us to contact anyone?" Blaise asked, the terror spreading to his normally calm features.

Hermione caught desperate eyes with Draco. "I need Professor Snape or Dumbledore. This is beyond my control," she begged for forgiveness.

"I will not lose my mother!" Tears marked down Draco's cheeks as he swallowed around a lump. "I won't," he choked back a sob and shook his head in defiance.

"I don't know how to heal this!" Hermione lamented with him as wet stains graced her face.

Narcissa turned pale blue eyes towards her son. "Draco …" she spoke for the first time since arriving at her old family home.

"I'm here," Draco wiped the back of a bloody hand across his face and tried to staunch the tears, but they fell silently.

"It's alright … son." Narcissa coughed and shivered as the loss of blood sent her into quiet seizures. "You have done all you could…"

"No!" Draco looked helplessly to Harry. "Save her!" Harry looked at a loss and grimly pursed his lips. What could he do? "Please!" Draco implored.

"Cissa?" a new voice asked behind them.

Narcissa turned weakly towards the voice, but she could not see beyond the trio of teenagers standing over her.

"Move aside."

Hermione carefully stepped back, but Harry kept his hand on the cloth pressed to her neck as he informed Remus Lupin of the situation. "Draco brought her here a few minutes ago. She's been bitten by Fenrir Greyback." At the mention of the werewolf, Lupin's eyes darkened. "She's losing a lot of blood and fast."

"I've already administered a pain relief and blood replenishing potion. I tried to stitch the wound, but it's deep," Hermione swallowed heavily. "I-I tried to contain the change agent, but it's beyond my expertise."

Lupin looked between the frantic trio, each covered in some measure of blood before looking down to the pale witch laying in the bed. Her blouse had been torn and she wore her son's cloak to shelter her from the elements. Brown eyes locked with pale grey eyes and he sighed. "Oh Cissa, what has happened to you?" Lupin reached down and gently picked up Narcissa Malfoy. She hung limply in his arms. Lupin made to stand and move towards the open door.

Even though his mother looked to book no argument, Draco protested for her. "Where are you taking her?"

"I promise you, Mr. Malfoy, she will be in good care. Let me clean her up and then we can come back and chat."

Harry pulled on Draco's arm when he looked to follow the pair. Harry shook his head silently, indicating for him to let Lupin take her. He understood the blond's trepidation, his worry, for it was his own. "Draco, trust me."

"I trust you, Potter. It's him, I don't know."

Hermione looked down to the blood staining the bedspread and their collective shirts. She thought about vanishing the substance, but she did not want to offend Draco, who looked on edge already. Blaise must have seen what she had because he threw his head over his shoulder when she caught his eyes.

The Italian silently grabbed Daphne's hand and left the room. He understood that they alone could provide the comfort Draco so desperately needed in a way he never could. Wrapping bloodied hands around herself to still the shivers that gripped them, Hermione prayed it would be enough.

* * *

"Remus?" Narcissa asked. She floated in and out of consciousness as he made his way up a set of stairs. "Remus Lupin. I remember you." He shifted her into a more comfortable position as he entered his room on the second floor and placed her on the small bed.

"And I have never forgotten you, Narcissa." Lupin pulled up a chair and sat next to the woman who had never been far from his thoughts over the decades. During his Hogwarts years, Remus Lupin would be eternally grateful to his classmates and friends. They had gathered around him during his difficult adolescence and made being different in a school full of exceptional children a bit more tolerable. He would never forget the years of kindness James, Sirius and Peter had afforded him.

But he would never forget the peace her smile brought. Narcissa Black was a lovely young witch and over the years she had only grown in her beauty. Remus would never forget the first time he laid eyes on her in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was as if the clouds had parted in his misery of a childhood to tease him with an angelic laugh, an infectious smile, all hidden behind a white gold mane. He had fallen in love with the idea of her in his formative years.

Narcissa never teased him or made fun of his tattered clothes, the unexplainable rips and tears that would find its way into his clothing. She regarded him with kind eyes and if it had not been for Sirius rushing him away to the Shrieking Shack one evening, he would have begged for his cousin to accompany him just once.

And while Remus knew she would never be his, not in any way that mattered, he still dreamed about her when they attended classes; she was exquisite in Charms. He watched from the sidelines that evening when she attended the Yule ball with Lucius Malfoy; she was a sight to be seen in a silver embroidered gown. And in their seventh year, at their Graduation ball, she had agreed to dance with him. Just once, but it had been enough to mark him thoroughly.

Lupin had wrestled the entire six minutes and eleven seconds of the dance against what his animal was telling him to be true. She had laughed politely and asked him about future plans while he stared anxiously at her neck: her slim, pale neck. The light perfume she wore that night still haunted him to this day and he buried what his heart and wolf told him at the end of that song.

He found it cruel that the fates would give him the affections of this witch's niece, when he knew sadly that his heart had never been his to give. For it still resided with the witch lying on the bed before him, wheezing precious gasps of life. Each struggling breath elongated that slim, pale neck. It was now marred by an angry bite mark that should have been given in love, in care. It should have never been given in the first place to such a divine creature.

The fates did not allow his seventeen year-old self to recognize then what he knew now at thrity-seven years. As the blood lust grew, fueled by the wound on her neck, her perfume still lightly adorned her sheared robes. Remus Lupin knew that he would always be an animal at core and he had made his peace with it. And while he had been content to never drag his mate down the same path as he, it seemed that the fates had another plan in mind. Another chance for him to achieve what he thought impossible.

Narcissa coughed and a few splattered drops of blood dotted her chin. "Remus, I'm… I'm going to change, aren't I?" Her voice held no fear, only a calm acceptance of what was to come. She stared straight ahead, eyes fixated on the ceiling above them.

He stroked a hand down her blood-matted hair, brushing a few strands away from her face. "Yes, Cissa," he stated sadly, "You are."

"Will -will he be able to control me?" she murmured sadly. Remus knew who she was referring to: the wolf responsible for turning them both. A flash of white-hot anger coursed through him at what she was about to experience. But he would be there with her every step of the way. If she would have him.

"He cannot control what never his to begin with."

She turned watery eyes upon him and looked at him for the first time. "I don't understand."

"I'm going to mark you, Narcissa, and claim what is mine by rights. As I should have twenty years ago." Remus Lupin's mate was not escaping him this time. And just this once, he was going to make sure of it; he would share his life force with her if need be. He was going to be a rogue wolf no longer.

* * *

Hermione watched the door closed behind Blaise and Daphne with apprehensive eyes. Feeling what was to come before it happened; she warded the small room against sound and eavesdropping. Harry did not have to ask her, not that he had the time to do so.

A pain-filled roar so deafening sounded behind her as an agony sharper than heated steel cut her insides. She whirled to find Harry holding Draco back from tearing into the nearest piece of furniture.

"Draco, stop!" she yelled as she rushed forward to grab the blond's other failing arm. He swung, livid, stuck in an endless loop of memories, and lashed out in anger. She felt his magic pulse through her and fell to her knees beside him. Only Harry remained upright as he warred to contain Draco's rage.

The poster bed, the nightstand beside it and the small wardrobe across the room began to shake violently. As they shook, slowly they started to lift off the floor, as if the laws of gravity had been suspended in small room. Hermione could not be sure if the flare of magic was coming from Harry or from Draco. Both seemed to be locked in a contest of wills and their magicks lashed out in response.

_STOP!_ Hermione heard Harry command in her head. The yell richoted across her temple; she felt it more than she heard it. Just as quickly as the din began, silence blanketed the room. She looked up from her place on the floor to see Harry and Draco staring at each other, their chests heaving with effort and strain, their eyes a blazing.

While she had seen Draco's power manifest that night back in the Room of Requirement, she had yet to have seen Harry's. Her normally calm and reserved Harry had now dropped back into a defensive stance, his wand sheathed as he dared Draco to make the first move.

His emeralds always sparkled, especially whenever in the throes of emotion: whether it be anger, mirth or excitement. But for the first time in her life, Harry's eyes sparked fear in Hermione. A kaleidoscope of green made up his irises. Swaths of emerald, jade, and hunter green burned in intensity and jutting from the golden pupil that sat in the middle were molten lightning bolts made from a precious ore. It gave a striking contrast across the fields of greens. The bolts rotated clockwise within the sphere of his irises. It was beautiful and absolutely terrifying to behold.

Hermione calmly rose to her feet amidst the tension, even as her mind whirled a mile a minute. What alarmed her most of all was the absent feeling of Harry reaching into her 'dam' of magic to increase his power. She had felt no such pull. In fact, her reserve deep within remained completely intact.

She expected Draco to rein in his anger, now that Harry had manifested his magic, but as Hermione glanced toward the blond, she gasped. His eyes reflected the same snowy field of silver she saw earlier this year. How could that be?

"Draco! Harry!" she spoke, hopeful to draw their attention. Neither said anything, but they did glance her way. "You both need to calm down! Now! The Order and the Weasleys will be back soon."

"How do you expect me to calm down when my mother is fucking **bleeding out of her neck**?!" Draco nearly roared in anger.

"I know it hurts, Draco," Harry tried to console him. "We can feel it the same as you, but you need to tone it down. You're lucky Hermione warded the room when she did."

"I only warded it against sound," she reminded them. "I don't know if it can contain the magical output you're both expelling. So, please," she made a lowering motion with her hand.

But it was pointless. Both were at a heightened state of fight versus flight; hell, she was on the tip of her feet. That itch to use the power beneath her palm, to run, to hit something was barely restrained. She knew they were barely holding it in as well.

Draco fists shook. "I want to tear out his throat, Potter. I want someone to _bleed_ right now! And telling me 'to just bottle it up', is not going to make it go away." His breath was shallow and rapid as he tried to rein the wolf. Shit. The last thing they needed was a wolf on a rampage through Grimmauld Place.

Apparently, Harry agreed as he tried to speak to his mate. "I know. I'll take it from you, if you want. You don't need that much anger inside of you."

"He's possibly killed my mother!" Draco roared, the snowflakes whirling at rapid speed. "That bastard of an animal has killed my mother and you expect me to … just…" Draco yelled his frustration again, this time tearing at his hair.

Hermione felt her own anger grow and multiply. Her rune hummed for retribution, to harm Fenrir as much as Draco wanted to. Hermione was never much for violence, but she suddenly had the taste for blood at the back of her throat. She wanted to sink her teeth and bask in the warm flesh it tore into. Shaking her head at the gruesome thought, Hermione tried to remain in her rational part of her brain. She concentrated on the very logic she prided herself on, but the need still festered on the tip of her tongue. Draco's emotions were bleeding over to her own. She did not have to summon a mirror to know that her eyes were glowing. She could feel the heat literally pouring from her sockets.

"Our eyes," she tried for a diversion. Looking down to her own hands, she saw the rune of Wisdom glowing with power. "This has never happened before. You're both at maximum capacity and I don't feel a thing."

"I don't have time for fucking theories, Granger! My life is fucking falling apart. My father is in Azkaban, and I left my mother alone with that monster just so I could figure out how to protect myself. I knew if I left, I could figure out a way to protect _us both_. I knew I couldn't do it by myself and **this**!" A vase rose from the table and smashed into the wall. Shards flew into bits across the ground. "This is what happens! Even when I had the means to save her, I couldn't do anything about it!"

"Draco, if you had jumped in to save her, you would have both been killed and you know it!" Harry tried to reason.

"But my mother – "

"He took my mother too!" Harry yelled. The golden lightning bolts within his irises flashed and glowed with Harry's anger. "I want him as bad as you do. Both of them! I promise you, we will set this right."

Harry's admission finally calmed the beast within and Draco's shoulders visibly quaked under the loss of adrenaline. He would not be changing after all. Draco turned his head as he stared off into nothing, the bitterness seeping into his words. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm not as patient as you are, Potter."

Hermione placed a tentative hand on Draco's arm. He jerked at the touch, clearly surprised. After a moment, he pulled her into him. "The time will come, Draco." She sought to look him in the eye, but he would not face her. "Take whatever patience and solace you need from us," she offered.

Harry's arms snaked around her waist as Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest. The static tattoo of his heartbeat whirred from too-fresh emotions. Her world whirred and almost tipped in a matter of minutes. She could only imagine what it was like for Draco to have seen the whole scene play out in front of him. She heard him sniffle above her and she pulled her other arm tighter about his waist. "It will be okay," she spoke to herself. Her soft voice was lost between bloodied shirts, but she knew they heard her.

Arms tightened about her in response. Even though Narcissa's fate was still unsure and this was absolutely the last way she wanted to be reunited with him, it still felt right to be here, in between their arms.

The weight of the world burdened their shoulders and single-handed, it might have been too much, but together they would share it all: the pain, the pleasure, the joy.

Soon, the trio found themselves settled on the floor at the foot of the bed to wait. Hermione lounged in Draco's arms; her head snuggled against his chest. She reassured herself the blood that stained his shirt was not his while Draco and Harry sat shoulder to shoulder. They sat like that on the hard wood floor for an indeterminate amount of time, just taking in the silence. Waiting out any news to come together.

Normally, it would be difficult for Hermione to be silent. She would have loved to fill the silence with theories or speculation; she certainly had a number of them since Draco's unexpected arrival this evening. But she could not find her voice in such a heavy moment. The moonlight bathed them in an ethereal glow as they sat together in darkness.

Turning to look at Draco above her, she vowed to that if this night ended badly, if Lupin returned with the worst news, then she would die giving them both her last breath of hope. She would leave none for herself. Looking over to Harry, she saw that he understood the magnitude of this situation as well. They would not lose the blond now. She would rush to protect him as he had that night after Slughorn's party. From her lips to God's ears.

Before she could conjecture further, Hermione felt a presence at the ward she set and reached out to them. _Someone is coming. _

Harry made to stand first from the floor and he extended a hand down to Draco. The brooding wizard readily accepted it and pulling Hermione up with him, the trio faced the door together. Hermione mentally took down the wards and allowed Lupin to enter.

Lupin's shirt front was bloodied as well, albeit with a more brownish red, indicating old blood. He wiped a handkerchief across his mouth before tucking the small cloth into a jacket pocket. He silently closed the door behind him and re-warded the room.

Hermione swallowed. If Lupin felt it was necessary to ward the room, then he couldn't possibly be bringing good news. Her hand squeezed Draco's hand harder.

Lupin looked Draco in the eye. "Your mother is resting. She will be okay." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She visibly saw Draco slack against her. Lupin continued, "You all are aware she has been bitten." A statement, not a question.

"What does that mean for her?" Harry asked, even though all three already knew the answer. This nightmare would only become real once it was voiced aloud. They needed to hear it, so they could deal with it and move forward. That pressing need for vengeance crept back up Hermione's spine and she beat it back down.

"She will shift," Lupin calmly explained at the same time Draco swore. Hermione did not let go of his hand and squeezed her grip even tighter. "Her body is in a state of rest as it accommodates her newfound abilities. I gather she will awake in about three days. It would have been sooner, but the blood loss was too great." He looked at Draco soundly. "You saved her life by bringing her here tonight."

"And what kind of life does she have to look forward to now?" Draco asked full of bitterness. "She can never go back now. They will shun her. You of all people should know." He sat back down on the bed and ran a weary hand through his hair. It fell uncharacteristically out of place, not that he cared in the slightest.

Lupin watched as Harry and Hermione turned to calm Draco. Not once had they lost physical contact with the blond wizard. "I'm afraid I do," he murmured as he took in the scene before him. The three spoke in hushed tones. Lupin gave them a bit of privacy before Draco was once more standing in between them.

The trio stood and faced him, ready for the worst. The sight they presented was amazing: how easily Draco fit in with Harry and Hermione, it was as if his place had always been beside them. Regarding the trio with a surprised brow, Lupin continued, "She will adjust, Mr. Malfoy. It won't be easy and I will help her at every step."

"No offense, but my mother doesn't know you."

Lupin cocked his head in thought. "I would have imagined you said the same thing before you found your mates, Mr. Malfoy, and yet how easily you have adapted."

A pregnant pause swept over the room. Lupin stuck his tongue in his cheek before nodding to himself and beginning again, "Did you not think that I would recognize my own kin?" Lupin pushed his hands into his pockets. "I've heard stories you know, about the fabled _ame de loups_. It is supposed to be nigh unachievable and here, three of my former students, have not only accomplished one," he looked at each pointedly, "but have mastered it."

"Professor?" Harry asked, perplexed. Old habits did indeed die hard and while Remus Lupin had not been their professor in over three years, Harry from time to time, still addressed him as such.

"I did not have to hear what was going on, but being a magical creature myself, I could feel the pull of your pack, Harry." He looked to Hermione. "A simple silencing spell is not enough to contain its influence." He rocked on the balls of his feet. "While I am refraining from splaying you all over a pit of coals, what has been done is done," he signed resignedly as he marched towards the trio. "But I would be remiss if I didn't tell you that what you have undertaken is foolhardy, could get you into serious trouble," he looked pointedly at Draco, "or get you killed. If Fenrir Greyback were to ever get wind of this – "

"He hasn't," Draco assured. "I've haven't had much run-in with him, besides tonight. I've been on guard around his pack."

"Are you sure about that?" Lupin questioned, his glare intense on Draco. "If I could feel Harry's pull and your combined anger through the stairs, then imagine what it would've took for Greyback to sniff you out. The Dark Lord would have had you tortured and killed or worse! If he knew you were bonded to Harry and Hermione, imagine how he could have baited you to capture them! And you and I both know that Harry would have come running." Lupin shook his head fiercely. "No, I'd say you haven't been on guard at all!" Ire crept up his neck and while Lupin had always been slow to anger over the years, the consequences had been too great should he ever lose complete control, the emotions of the night still ran high. This discovery, a second chance with his mate, the repercussions to follow and the close calls the three before him had taken pushed him to the edge. He found himself teetering precariously.

In a blink, Lupin was thrown back, his head smacking against the wooden wall with a loud 'thunk'. No spell had been cast or incantation spoken.

Opening his eyes, he saw Harry and Hermione standing protectively in front of Draco, no wands drawn, their eyes a beautiful whirl of color. They held Lupin firm to the wall and his mouth fell slack in astonishment.

"Draco's been through a lot tonight, Professor." Harry stepped forward in warning, the swirling ribbons of green and golden bolts back. "I think you've said enough."

"Gods..." Lupin trailed off as Hermione released him with wave of her fingers. He slid to the floor on his knees. "I didn't think it was possible. I had to be sure." Lupin took in Harry, Hermione and Draco before him. So, it was true. He almost laughed. "You don't understand."

"Enlighten us," Hermione ordered.

"The _ame de loups_, a **true**_ ame de loups_ has not been achieved in over two centuries. The last one of known record occurred back in the eighteenth century. Werewolves, of course, knew of its existence, and tried to force a soul bonding through the ritual, but the magic can't be tricked. It is much stronger than just being mates," he spoke from the floor. "It is a calling from the Lupine gods, fated through time and you three…" he sat stunned into silence.

Hermione ducked a curl behind her ear as she grabbed Draco's hand again. "I found the spell here in the Black library," Hermione started when he would not continue. "It was only meant as a way for Harry and I to trust Draco."

Lupin nodded. "Magical creatures and a few knowledgeable wizards have long known the effects of the ritual, hence why they tried to recreate it, but it never worked. You could bind yourselves to one another, but _this_ … this they could never achieve."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Power," Lupin answered in awe. "A triumvirate of power. Three individuals, each guided by a marked rune in complete balance. The power you three hold…This is … this is extraordinary."

Swallowing nervously, Harry began once he saw he had agreement from Hermione and Draco, "Be that as it may, we're not about to go telling everyone about this. Besides you, only two others have stumbled upon this and we intend to keep it that way."

Lupin's eyes sharpened as he processed what Harry told him. "Who else knows? Can you trust them?"

Draco answered, "Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. They found out through an incident at school. I trust them both, but…"

"We don't," Hermione finished for him. "They asked to join and we brought them here to consider it. We haven't exactly made a decision in that regard."

"Join what? The Order, you mean."

"Well, that too. But they've asked to join in on the ritual –" Harry began before Lupin cut him off.

"It's not possible. Like I said, the magic can't be tricked. You could perform the ritual, but it would never grant them the power of a true _ame de loups_. They could be bonded together, given heightened senses, but that is speculation alone." Lupin laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What the Lupine gods have given you three is a gift, Harry." He placed his other hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked at the group of teenagers warily. "I can't tell you why or what to do with it, but it is a gift they do not give lightly. And most likely it won't be given for another lifetime."

Lupin stepped back from the trio. "I agree that no one else needs to know about this. I give you my word not to tell a soul."

"Even Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"The less people know, the safer it will be for you all," Lupin stressed.

"How is Professor Dumbledore not knowing safer for us?" Harry asked befuddled. Surely it couldn't hurt for the head of the Order of the Phoenix to know.

Lupin froze at the doorknob, intent to return to the side of his mate. It had already been a long evening. He sighed before opening the door and replied, "Because power is the greatest temptation of all, Harry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for the thoughts and feedback. I seriously love you all - I am so excited for you to read this chapter! I've been working towards this point and it's coming together so wonderfully. Let me know what you think – I hope I answered some questions (or maybe I created more?) _

_Next chapter, our trio deals with Lupin's revelation and decides what to do with Blaise and Daphne as they celebrate Christmas! I gave a kind reviewer a sneak peek for asking kindly. So I am extending the offer to all readers, if you want a sneak of the next chapter, please let me know and I will send it to you when it's ready!_


End file.
